


The Erotic Phoenix Saga: Perspective

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 69,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: After a message from the future, the events of the Phoenix Saga unfold very differently. Instead of tragedy, Jean Grey and Scott Summers embrace the cosmic power of the Phoenix Force together to chart a very different path. Together, they explore new passions and make new connections, often in a very intimate way. However, along with this new path comes new challenges that will test their hearts, souls, and so much more.





	1. Reaffirmation

** The Erotic Phoenix Saga: Perspective  
Chapter 1: Reaffirmation **

* * *

**AN: The following is the first in what I hope to be a series of sexy stories built around a retelling of the Phoenix Saga. In terms of the timeline, it picks up right around Uncanny X-men #101 when Jean initially gains the Phoenix Force. There may be a few other tweaks, but that’s the setup and I hope to build from it.**

**Also, I want to thank a couple of very loyal readers who helped me develop this idea. I’ve actually had this idea for years, but struggled to develop it. With their help, I finally succeeded. They know who they are and I appreciate their input.**

_‘These mean character thoughts or psychic communication.’_

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any other Marvel characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. I am making no money off of this. Please don’t sue.**

**Please be advised that this story contains graphic sexual content. If you are at all uncomfortable with that, I discourage you from reading it. As always, I encourage everyone to provide feedback. Either email it to me directly or post it on the website. I welcome constructive criticism and suggestions. I don't yet know how far I'll take this story. It really depends on the feedback I get. So if you want to see more from this sexy new world, please let me know. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Eons From Now – The Milky Way**

“Cold…lifeless…broken. The fate of a universe once full of passion…this is the end.”

The once mighty flames of the Phoenix Force had been reduced to embers. Soaring through the cosmos had once been a journey through endless cosmic spectacle. Now, it was a bleak journey through a vast cosmic graveyard.

The brightest stars barely flickered through the vast cosmos.

Planets once teaming with life wandered aimlessly as dead hunks of rock, populated only by fossils and relics.

Vast civilizations that had spanned galaxies were nothing more than distant memories.

Even the great forces of the cosmos had withered. The mighty Celestials were nothing more than empty shells. The great Galactus was just a corpse, having succumbed to his unquenchable hunger eons ago. The Infinity Gems had crumbled into dust, their power lost to the forces of entropy. Every realm from Asgard to Muspelheim had been reduced to ruins.

“It’s all gone,” she said distantly, her voice vanishing into the endless abyss. “There’s nothing left.”

She wept with sorrow as she passed through an all-too familiar part of the cosmos. Eons ago, it had been locally known as the Milky Way. Now, it was just another collection of burnt out stars and decimated planets. Observing them, even from afar, was heartbreaking on a cosmic scale.

For the Phoenix Force, it was a testament to her failure. She was supposed keep the fires of creation and destruction burning. Instead, she succumbed to corruptive forces. Over the span of millennia, she connected with many hosts. By connecting finite souls with cosmic power, she was supposed to fix what didn’t work, turning the ashes of destruction into a catalyst for creation.

Time and too many bad choices ultimately doomed once vibrant worlds. With each bit of destruction, the Phoenix descended further into chaos. From creation and destruction, ashes reverting to ashes, she strayed too far. After countless millennia of corruption, her embers were set to fade completely. Unlike previous cycles, she would not be reborn from her ashes. The Phoenix Force would simply cease to be.

Knowing the end was near, the Phoenix found herself in tiny part of the universe that had a special place in her vast history. Flying by more lifeless hunks of rock, the Phoenix Force recalled how just a few fateful choices went onto have cosmic implications.

“Earth,” she said distantly, “this is where the end began.”

Already on her last embers, the Phoenix Force made its way to what remained of the third planet from the now burned-out star. Once rich with life and conflict of every kind, it was nothing more than shards of rock. Were it not for her memories, it would’ve just been an unremarkable sea of debris.

Part of that debris, however, included what had once been the Earth’s moon. It too had crumbled into fragments. However, there was one noticeable structure that remained that housed the last remaining vestige of that world.

“Uatu, the Watcher!” the Phoenix called out.

She got no response. She didn’t expect one. She just flew towards the tattered remnants of the Blue Area of the Moon where the last Watcher once resided. The citadel was in ruin, its technology and archives having become faded relics. There was little of value in those relics, their power having run out long ago.

However, there was still a presence within the lifeless ruins. After reaching the main deck of the citadel, she saw him. Uatu, the astute observer of all things, lay on the floor gasping his last breath.

“Phoenix,” he said weakly. “I…see you.”

“It would seem that I am fated to be the last being you observe.”

“So…it seems.”

With a solemn glance, the Phoenix took on a familiar form, becoming a humanoid female that Uatu most certainly recognized. She now bore the figure of Jean Grey, one of her many hosts. She had a special place in the world once known as Earth. She also carried special meaning for Uatu, who had observed the same fateful choices that led to her demise.

“I’m sorry,” she said in a voice that echoed with the lament of the long-dead woman. “For the mistakes I’ve made…the choices I’ve failed to make…I’m so sorry.”

“Do not…apologize,” said the sickly Uatu.

“Spare me your consolation,” Phoenix said bitterly. “You saw what happened. You saw _everything_. I got swept away in the chaos. I became too corrupt to realize my mistakes. Now, it is too late.”

“No. It is _not_.”

For the first time in a galactic epoch, the cosmic figure perked up. The Watchers weren’t prone to deceit. They were the oldest, most objective beings in the history of the universe. Curious and desperate, she knelt closer to the dying figure.

“What do you mean?” she asked him. “Do you know something? Tell me!”

“You’re right. I saw…everything,” Uatu said in a raspy voice. “I saw what was…and what could’ve been.”

“But how? How can you possibly see what I cannot?”

“Seeing…is not the same as watching. You can…through my all-knowing eyes…watch the moment where it all went wrong.”

The Phoenix Force kneeled in closer, looking deep into the glowing eyes of the withering figure. They were dim, but still contained a trace of life. It wasn’t much, but it was just enough to reveal the unaltered record of the defining moments on Earth. One such moment stood out more than anything else. It was that powerful moment when her fate became tied to a very special human.

However, there was more to it than what she recalled. Beyond what transpired that fateful day, the Phoenix Force saw the other paths it could’ve taken. While there were only so many fates possible in that defining event, one in particular stood out.

“By the fires of creation…I see it now!” she said with more renewed hope.

“But do…you _understand_?” the dying Uatu asked intently.

That was a more difficult question to answer, even for a cosmic entity. What Uatu showed her wasn’t just another divergent timeline. It was a unique temporal manifestation, one that was both unique and dangerous. It was a timeline that could not occur without some form of intervention, something wholly forbidden by Watchers. On top of that, such a timeline came at a price…one that _she_ had to pay.

“Yes,” Phoenix said solemnly. “I know now what I must do…and what it will cost me.”

“It is…a risk,” Uatu said, sounding weaker with every word. “To reach back in time…to guide a free soul…it requires the utmost faith in others.”

“I believe in Jean Grey. I always have,” she said, “and if all goes well, she won’t have to shoulder that burden on her own.”

“If…being the key term,” he said intently.

“You’ve seen the breadth of her heart. You’ve observed the extent to which she loves others and how much others love her. You know how capable she is. My mistake was thinking I was just as capable. I could grant my hosts so much power, but never perspective.”

“Perspective…that will change _many_ things,” Uatu noted.

“Indeed,” she said, “for her, her loved ones, and me…as well as countless future hosts. My corruption helped reduce this universe to ash. Through Jean Grey…through the life, love, and connections she forged…we can save it!”

There was certainty in her voice. As if to prove to Uatu how willing she was to pay that price, she further adjusted her figure, taking on the appearance of Jean as she’d appeared in the White Hot Room. With so little energy left, it was draining. It still sent the necessary message to the last Watcher.

Even as the once-imposing figure lay dying, he smiled at her. At the same time, his eyes glowed brighter, as if to channel the last spark of life within him. Parts of his body began crumbling to dust. He was ready to succumb to his fate, but she intended to change it.

“Use…my all-seeing eyes to guide you,” Uatu said. “My portal generator…use what’s left of this dying universe…to charge it. From there, you can…”

That was all the former Watcher of Earth could muster. His immortal spirit finally gave out, his body crumbled to dust, leaving only his still-glowing eyes. Phoenix, still in the form of Jean Grey, bowed her head solemnly and shed a tear before retrieving the eyes.

“Rest easy, Uatu. Thank you for giving me a chance to make things right,” said Phoenix. “Don’t worry. Should I succeed, the new fate that unfolds will be worth watching.”

Smiling to herself, knowing she was likely the last conscious being in the universe, she turned towards Uatu’s portal generator. She then tapped into what remained of her cosmic power and the dwindling energies around her. In a spectacle of cosmic flame, she turned on the ancient device, using the Watcher’s eyes to open a gateway to that fateful moment in time when she first encountered Jean Grey.

Through sacrifice and hope, she intended to guide her down a very different path…one that would be more satisfying to the whims of fate in a great many ways.

 

* * *

**Present Time – Aboard The Starcore Project Shuttle**

“Lord, I’m scared. I don’t want to die.”

Those words of unmitigated fear contrasted completely with Jean Grey’s actions. She had already made her fateful choice. She was going to guide the crippled Starcore Project Shuttle back to Earth through an approaching solar flare. Her friends were safe, having been sealed in the life cell where the ship’s shields could protect them. For her, however, it was a suicide mission.

She knew that. She’d accepted it. She was going to die so that her friends could live. She wouldn’t get a chance to see Professor Charles Xavier’s vision of peace between humans and mutants come true. She wouldn’t get a chance finish college, get married, and have children. She wouldn’t even get a chance to tell Scott how much she loved him. All that time they’d spent avoiding their feelings suddenly seemed so pointless.

From within the life cell, Jean could sense Scott fighting to escape. He’d been fighting Nightcrawler since they sealed themselves inside. She’d made him promise to hold him back until they were safe. It was her last request, one that Nightcrawler accepted solemnly.

“Let me go, blast you!” Scott shouted. “Please, Kurt…I beg you. Please!”

Jean tried not to listen. Hearing his cries broke her heart even more. She wished she’d had more time to tell him how much she loved him. She wished they’d had more time to cherish that love. Now, it was too late. As much as it pained her, Scott would have to move on without her.

With tears in her eyes and strength in her heart, Jean pushed her mutant powers and her resolve to guide the shuttle through the approaching solar flare. The spacecraft shook with greater intensity. Alarm after alarm went off, warning of her impending danger. She had to ignore all of it. She couldn’t dare lose focus. She had to keep the shuttle intact just long enough to make it back to Earth.

The solar flare was about to hit. Earth was rapidly approaching. Jean closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever came next.

“Goodbye, my friends,” she said under her breath. “I’m sorry.”

Then, with the solar flare closing fast, a powerful voice echoed within her mind.

**_“Fear not, Jean Grey. Your fate is about to change…you and so many others.”_ **

“That voice!” Jean gasped.

As a fiery light surrounded the shuttle, she heard another a commotion behind her. The door to the life cell had burst open, somehow. From it, Scott ran out towards her.

“Jean!” he exclaimed.

“Scott, no!” Nightcrawler shouted, unable to retrieve him.

“Stay back, Nightcrawler!” said Storm.

“What the hell happened?” exclaimed Wolverine.

“I do not know,” said Colossus, “the hatch just…”

“Who cares how it happened! Brace for impact, lads!” yelled Banshee.

Jean, still in shock at the voice she heard, turned around just in time to see Scott throw his arms around her in a desperate embrace. At that same moment, the solar flare completely engulfed them completely. In a flash of light, time seemed to stop. Everything around her froze. Then, while in the arms of her love, she felt herself transported away.

 

* * *

**Unknown Location**

“Scott? Scott, where are we?” wondered a dazed Jean Grey.

“I don’t know, Jean,” Scott replied. “I’m _so_ sorry I let it come to this, but that doesn’t matter. I’m here now. We’re together.”

Everything around them was spinning. In every direction, she saw only blinding white light. It didn’t feel like they were on the shuttle anymore. It didn’t even feel like they were in their own universe anymore. For all she knew, they were already did.

Jean didn’t feel dead, though. Near as she could tell, her body and mind were intact. The only certainty she had at that point was that she and Scott were in each other’s arms. He clung to her and she clung to him. They held on as though they were hanging by the edge of a cliff. They certainly weren’t standing on anything. They were floating through some sort of realm.

Looking around and then back at Scott, a strange new feeling came over her. Even though her surroundings were unfamiliar, it still felt like somewhere she’d been before. The dread and sorrow she’d felt moments before quickly faded. Wherever they were, it felt like a place she needed to be.

“This place,” Jean said distantly, “it looks…familiar.”

“Glad you recognize it because I sure don’t,” he said, looking around anxiously as he held onto her arm. “Everything here feels so different. It’s like we’re not even in the same reality anymore.”

**_“That’s only partially true, Scott Summers. But do not worry. It’ll all make sense very soon.”_ **

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” said Scott, taking a defensive poise.

**_“Someone you need not fear. I’m here to help you both.”_ **

“That voice,” Jean said, “I know it!”

**_“I would certainly hope so, Jean Grey. After all, I am you as much as you are me.”_ **

From the haze of white hot light, a figure emerged. Scott remained defensive, but Jean grew more curious. She lightened her hold on Scott and watched the figure approach. It confirmed what her senses had told her. The approaching figure was her, albeit a very different her.

“Jean, it’s…” Scott gasped in shock.

“Me,” she said distantly.

**_“Not quite, but close. Yes, I am a part of you…what’s left of you. I’m also a primordial being your kind calls the Phoenix Force. I’m currently speaking to you as an echo from the distant future…one in which you, me, and everything that ever was has turned to ash.”_ **

The figure – still talking in her own voice – spoke with a mix of sorrow and longing. As she drifted closer, Jean saw what felt like a reflection from the future.

Surrounded in a bird-like halo, the Jean in front of her looked about 20 years older. She had the same fiery red hair and skin tone. She had the same tall, toned figure she’d recognized in the mirror. She also wore a strange, skin-tight body suit that was mostly white and included a golden sash around her waist. On her chest was a bird-shaped symbol, which she had never seen, but still recognized.

“The Phoenix Force,” Jean said, that word evoking a strong reaction.

“And you say you’re from the future?” Scott said.

**_“Yes. That means I know what’s about to happen. Jean is going to guide the shuttle back to Earth. In an act of desperation, she’ll reach out to the Phoenix Force for help. The Phoenix will respond and imbue her with cosmic power. In doing so, she’ll begin a long, painful journey that will end in heartbreak, loss, and destruction.”_ **

“You say that as though it’s unavoidable,” said Jean.

**_“That’s because it is. I know because I’ve lived it, recounted it, and regretted it.”_ **

“And you expect us to believe that there’s no hope of changing it?” said Scott, already shaking his head.

**_“Yes…but only after I show you.”_ **

The eyes of her older self glowed, radiating with the fires of the cosmic force surrounding her. As she and Scott gazed into those eyes, a telepathic vision unlike any she’d ever experienced flashed before her. In the span of a few moments, a lifetime she’d yet to experience played out…revealing events that painted a bleak and tragic picture of her future.

“My God,” Jean gasped.

“Our lives…our love…everything,” Scott said distantly, “we failed!”

It was like finding out she’d been pushed off a cliff and didn’t know she was falling. It wasn’t just memories or images. Jean and Scott could actually feel how much they had failed.

One minute, she saw herself dying.

Then, she saw Scott become lost and heartbroken.

Then, she saw herself returning to life.

Then, she saw all the mistakes, mishaps, and misguided choices that followed.

She, Scott, and her friends fought so hard through so much. There were triumphs and tribulations, moments of elation mixed with moments of sorrow. Whether X-men or lovers, they did everything they could, but it wasn’t enough. They still lost their way. They died for each other, lied for each other, and lost themselves in world that descended into unfettered chaos.

Worst of all, she and Scott failed each other. She saw how they mishandled their relationship. There were wandering eyes, stolen kisses, and misguided emotions. Feelings they refused to address, explore, or make sense of came back to haunt them. Insecurity, self-doubt, and suppression compounded every weakness, turning their love into a tragedy.

It was enough to make Jean break down in tears. Had they not been floating, her legs would’ve collapsed under hear. Scott managed to catch her, but even his legendary poise had faltered. Even for X-men, it was too much.

“Enough!” shouted Scott in a fit of anguish.

“Please! Make it stop!” Jean cried.

Her future self solemnly bowed her head, which stopped the experience. It was too late, though. The message was clear and so were the implications.

**_“I’m sorry. I wish I could spare you from such memories, but I’m afraid it’s necessary.”_ **

“Quit trying to convince us!” spat Jean. “I get it. We doomed ourselves and it all starts with my foolish choice on this day.”

“Jean, don’t,” said Scott, attempting to console her.

“No, Scott! Let’s not avoid the truth, for once. We just saw what happens when we do.”

“I know! I wasn’t trying to. I just…”

The X-men’s leader – and future husband, as it were – let his words trail off. Scott had always been good at reassuring her, telling her it would be okay and then fighting like hell to make it so. For once, it wasn’t enough. Looking up at him with tears in her eyes, seeing what they were destined to gain and lose, was just too much. Even through his ruby-quartz visor, she could see the sorrow.

At the same time, she saw a desire to avoid such a fate. Still in his arms, Jean shared in that desire. What they’d seen couldn’t be their fate.

“This can’t be how it ends for us,” Jean said intently. “One decision…even if it’s to save my friends…it _can’t_ be what dooms us.”

“I don’t want that, either, Jean,” said Cyclops. “What I just saw…I can’t become that man. I have to…I _need_ to be better.”

**_“And you can, Scott. Both of you can be better. That’s why I spent what remains of my power to come back to this moment. That’s why I brought you to the White Hot Room where the fires of creation burn brightest.”_ **

Jean wiped away her tears and set aside her anguish. Then, with Scott still by her side, she turned to face her future self. Her eyes were still glowing, but she shared a similar determination. However, Jean had enough experience with X-men and Charles Xavier’s to know that change for the better came at a price.

“Tell us there’s another way,” said Scott intently. “What do we have to do to avoid that future?”

“And not just the final outcome,” Jean added. “Who we are…who we become…it’s not enough.”

**_“You’re right. Just knowing your future isn’t enough to change it. Just making different decisions won’t change it, either. In order to forge a better path…to realize your hopes, dreams, and passions…you’ll need something more powerful than any cosmic force.”_ **

“What is it? What’s more powerful than a cosmic being that can consume stars on a whim?”

**_“Perspective.”_ **

It sounded simple, but the way the fiery being said it made it seem profound. She and Scott exchanged glances. He looked confused, but intrigued. In recalling the visions of the future they’d just seen, there were plenty of recurring themes. Perspective seemed linked to all of them.

The way they approached love, passion, power, and life in general just seemed so _inadequate_. Even when their hearts were in the right place, they never went far enough. She and Scott still held back. They avoided hard truths, difficult feelings, and deeper desires. It fueled so much of the conflict they later faced, especially when it came to handling the Phoenix Force.

As her older self moved in closer, Jean felt the extent of its power. It truly was astonishing, the flames of creation so close that she could feel their embers. She couldn’t help but be drawn to them. Scott was more reluctant, but didn’t turn away.

**_“I came back to this moment with the intention of making a sacrifice…something the Phoenix Force has made many times before.”_ **

“Yeah, I noticed that,” said Scott.

**_“In a few moments, the solar flare will consume the shuttle. The Phoenix Force will respond. This time, however, I’m going to guide it and you down a different path…one that will send tremors throughout time and space.”_ **

“But that will _kill_ you,” Jean pointed out.

**_“Only to the extent that my existence is no longer necessary. Given the fate I escaped, I welcome that outcome.”_ **

“That’s bold of you,” said Scott, “but…”

Her older self silenced him with a gentle finger on his lips. It took a lot to silence Scott Summers, but her touch seemed to do the trick. Had she not been a future version of herself, Jean might have been jealous.

**_“Please, Scott. There is no time for debate. I have already made my decision. You and Jean shall reap the rweards that follow.”_ **

“What does _that_ entail?” asked Jean.

**_“Too many to state, but you need only know the basics. By guiding you and the Phoenix Force, it will merge with you both this time. You each will be imbued with its cosmic power. However, there will be one important difference.”_ **

“I’m guessing that’s where perspective comes in,” Scott said.

**_“That…and so much more. You see, the Phoenix Force is a being of creation and destruction. It’s very nature leads it to burn away what doesn’t work so that something greater can be reborn. Many hosts seek to tap its power, but both they fail the embrace that spirit. As a result, they become corrupt.”_ **

“And dangerous,” said Jean.

**_“But they can be something greater than the power they wield. The things they can do and the feelings they can share…the universe needs that. The bonding of mortal beings with cosmic power doesn’t have to be overwhelming. It can be something beautiful…something intimate.”_ **

“Intimate?” said Jean, almost blushing at the tone her older self used.

**_“You’ll see what I mean…provided you make a choice of your own.”_ **

The Phoenix fires around her burned brighter, surrounding her and Scott in a halo. A strange, but powerful warmth flowed through them. It was like tapping into a new energy, one that she felt in her body, mind, and soul. It felt like a prelude, one that had so many unknowns. However, she didn’t run from it.

As the halo surrounded them, her older self extended her hand to both of them. She and Scott exchanged glances again, but there wasn’t much to say. They had already seen the fate that awaited them if they chose differently. Clearly, their existing perspective wasn’t enough. For a better future and a better understanding of what led them astray, they had to take a chance. Moreover, they had to do it together.

“Jean,” said Scott, “I don’t know if I’m ready for what’s about to happen, but I know what I want…for you, for me, and for _us_.”

“You don’t need to tell me. I already know, too,” Jean said with a reassuring smile. “Ready or not, I’ve made my choice.”

“Me too,” said Scott.

Smiling back, he reached out and took her older self’s hand. Jean did the same. Almost immediately, the Phoenix-shaped halo expanded. The light of the White Hot Room flickered. It was as if the universe itself was trembling in wake of their decision.

**_“Hold on! The Phoenix senses what we’re about to do. Open your minds and hearts to one another. Open your spirits to the true nature of the creation and destruction. You are more than just power. You are more than just life incarnate. Through life, love, and connection…you are the new lights of the Phoenix Force!”_ **

 

* * *

**Jamaica Bay – New York City**

_‘X-men! This is Charles Xavier. I’m attempting to connect with you telepathically. Please, heed my call!’_

That desperate telepathic message came out only after an onslaught of turbulence and chaos. It all happened so quickly. One moment, Charles Xavier and his X-men were in the Starcore Project Shuttle, escaping with Dr. Peter Corbeau from the former SHIELD orbital station that had been taken over by Stephen Lang. Then, they found themselves on a collision course with a solar flare, one that threatened to turn them all into cosmic dust.

He remembered Jean Grey rushing into the cockpit to guide the shuttle back to Earth, ready to sacrifice her life in the process. He also recalled Cyclops fighting desperately to escape the life cell, trying to get to his love before she was lost forever. Fate, it seemed, had dealt them a cruel blow.

Suddenly, it changed. In a flash of energy that confounded even his brilliant mind, something happened that radically altered that fate. Whatever it was, it left him and his X-men dazed and confused as they now found themselves swimming in Jamaica Bay.

“Professor Xavier!” a familiar voice shouted from the water.

“Storm!” Xavier called out. “I hear you. I sense you too.”

“I’m here. We’re alive…somehow,” she said.

“So it seems,” said Banshee, who was floating next to her, “but how?”

“I…don’t know,” said Storm. “I cannot remember.”

The Professor, still floating in the water, kept one hand on his temple as he located the minds of his X-men. He confirmed that Storm, Banshee, Colossus, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine were nearby. He also sensed Dr. Peter Corbeau, who had been with them in the life cell.

As he scanned for others, he also noticed that the Starcore Project Shuttle was floating in the water behind them. Not only was it intact, it didn’t look significantly damaged. It didn’t have a scratch on it from the solar flare. He even sensed onlookers from nearby New York City gathering at shorelines and watching in amazement. They had clearly seen a spectacle, but neither he nor his X-men could recall it.

“What the hell just happened?” barked Wolverine as he emerged from the choppy waters.

“I am not sure, comrade,” said Colossus, who emerged next to him.

“What about Corbeau? Did he have something to do with this?”

“Nein,” said Nightcrawler as he swam closer, carrying a familiar figure. “I found him unconscious vhen I woke up. I zhink he’s okay, but…”

“What about Cyke and Jeannie?” barked Wolverine, already looking around. “Where the hell are they?”

That was the most pressing question and one Professor Xavier struggled to answer. While he could not remember how they ended up in Jamaica Bay, he vividly recalled that Cyclops and Jean Grey had been with them on the shuttle. Their absence was striking. He could sense the minds of his X-men, multiple civilians, and the approaching authorities from the United States Coast Guard. However, he could not sense them.

“Professor,” said Storm with dread in her voice. “Jean…she was trying to guide the shuttle.”

“And Cyclops was trying to get to her,” said Nightcrawler. “I tried to hold him back, but…”

He paused as words failed him. Their German friend had the same memory gap as everyone. That fateful moment when Jean took control of the shuttle hung heavily in everyone’s mind, as well as the solar flare that had been in their path. Clearly, there were other forces at work.

“Something happened,” said Charles Xavier. “I don’t know what it was, but something _profound_ occurred on that shuttle.”

“To hell with profound!” yelled Wolverine. “Are Cyke and Jeannie dead or alive?”

“Please, be calm, Wolverine,” urged Storm. “We’re all concerned for them.”

“Well, the shuttle is in one piece and I see no sign of them,” said Banshee. “I’m concerned and confused, lads.”

Professor Xavier kept searching frantically, seeking any trace of his two prized students. Even the cold waters and the crisp night air couldn’t distract him. Scott Summers and Jean Grey had shown, time and again, a willingness to sacrifice for his dream of peace. He owed it to them to find them in their time of need.

_‘Scott…Jean…my prized students. Where are you? Let us help you!’_

As he concentrated intently, focusing every ounce of his telepathic ability, a fiery display flashed across the night sky.

“By the goddess! Professor, look!” exclaimed Storm.

The Professor turned upwards from the choppy waters just in time to see a massive, bird-shaped flame streak across the sky at high speeds. It was so bright that it briefly lit up the night sky like a second sun. It quickly captured the attention of the X-men and countless spectators. They were all in awe, turning their cameras up at it and watching on in amazement.

“Damn,” gasped Wolverine, a man not impressed by much, “that’s really something.”

“It is…beautiful,” said Colossus.

“But vhat is it?” wondered Nightcrawler.

As they all watched on, Professor Xavier marveled at the sight. Sounds of amazement reverberated from the shores and bridges. As it flew overhead, it let out a thunderous cry that echoed in every direction.

However, it wasn’t a cry of pain or anguish. In fact, it almost sounded joyous in nature. Near as he could tell, there was nothing threatening about the fiery bird. Then, as he and his X-men tried to make sense of the sight before them, he sensed something.

“X-men…I’ve located Jean and Cyclops,” he said.

“That’s a relief,” said Banshee, still fixated on the sight.

“Where are they, Professor? What happened to them?” asked Storm.

“That…is a difficult question to answer, Storm,” he said. “Let’s get back to the shuttle and summon the X-jet. I hope our friends can provide us some much-needed answers.”

 

* * *

**New Mexico**

Fate always seemed so random and uncompromising. One moment incurred another, choices and consequences weaving endless webs of struggle and strive. It felt like everyone was at fate’s mercy. Moments ago, Jean had resided herself to a tragic fate at the hands of a cosmic force and a crippled shuttle. That all changed when she and Scott embraced a new power, as well as a new perspective.

**_“We are fire! We are life incarnate! We are…the all-new, all-different Phoenix!”_ **

That proclamation echoed from the cockpit of the shuttle to the furthest reaches of the cosmos. In a defining moment, she and Scott took in the cosmic fires of the Phoenix Force. Guided by the insights of her future self, the power consumed them, but in a way that defied the cruel hand of fate. Armed with such power, along with an immense desire to forge greater, they saved the shuttle and their friends.

From there, she and Scott officially left their previous fate behind. However, in hopes of forging a new path, they ended up in a remote, yet familiar location. In another life, it was the site in which she and Scott made love for the last time before the Phoenix Force became corrupt. Jean had no intention of enduring that life, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t embrace parts of it.

The Phoenix Force also seemed to embrace their new life. After saving their friends, they soared across the sky on the wings of cosmic flame to that same scenic in New Mexico that came to define the breadth of their love. If they were to forge a new fate for themselves, it was only fitting that they took that first critical step on such hallowed grounds.

“Jean,” said Scott within the flames, “I feel it.”

“So do I,” said Jean, staying close to him every step of the way.

“I also feel you.”

“I know. It’s uncanny!”

Beaming with power and passion, she and Scott descended from the bird-shaped flame towards the ground below. Upon landing, they found themselves standing together on a sandy ridge overlooking a canyon. The sun was setting in the background, bathing the desert in a fiery twilight that even a cosmic force could admire. Facing one another, they held hands with their fingers entwined, gazing at one another with all the passion and love that they once suppressed.

Their bodies remain surrounded by the bird-shaped halo of the Phoenix, as if to reflect the intensity of their newfound perspective. That intensity had a side-effect, as well. Whether by consequence or choice, their journey had led to their clothes disappearing. The only article that remained was Scott’s ruby-quartz visor.

“We’re here,” Jean said distantly.

“Yeah,” said Scott in a daze. “We’re also…”

His words trailed off, but she didn’t need telepathy or cosmic power to fill in the blanks.

“Naked?” she said with a curt grin. “Yeah, I noticed that too.”

“Just checking,” her lover said, smiling back at her. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“Why would I mind? Why would I mind being naked in the desert with the man I love?”

She said those words with such humored joy, as though she wasn’t the same woman who once made a scene when Ororo went skinny dipping in the Institute pool. To some extent, it was true. She and Scott had been reborn in a profound way. That meant seeing a lot of things with new eyes and that included her attitude on nudity.

It was liberating, in a weird way, the brisk desert air brushing over her naked skin. There was literally nothing between her and Scott. Her legs, butt, breasts, and genitals were fully exposed. She didn’t even try to cover up. That thought never entered her mind. She wanted the world to see her in all her glory. She also wanted to share in that glory with her lover.

“There’s…a lot to process right now,” Scott said as he stood with her.

“That’s for sure,” said Jean.

“For some reason, I think being naked makes things easier.”

“Some things more than others, I imagine,” she chuckled.

“That’s for sure.”

Scott laughed with her, showing no reservations either. The same man who had once been so awkward when he first saw her in a low-cut dress was remarkably calm in front of a naked woman. He didn’t try to hide how much he enjoyed looking at her legs, breasts, and hips. He did nothing to hide his masculine features, as well.

He might have been “Slim” when she first met him, but Scott Summers had grown into a very handsome man. From his muscular arms to his well-toned chest to his chiseled jaw, he had so many traits to admire. There was also that uncanny endowment hanging between his legs. Jean used to blush whenever she admired _that_ part of his body. There was no such reservation anymore. They were just two naked lovers, embracing under the light of a cosmic flame.

“There’s just one little item I’d like to address before we make sense of it all,” said Jean in a more serious tone.

“And what might that be?” Scott asked.

“This,” she said before reaching up and removing his visor.

He hesitated for the briefest moment, the dread over his destructive optic blasts having not entirely left him. He didn’t stop her, though. He just remained close, caressing her face as she discarded the visor that had hidden his eyes for so long.

Initially, he kept them closed. Old habits lingered, even after embracing a cosmic power. When he opened them, Jean finally saw the eyes of Scott Summers. They still glowed with a reddish hue, but it was still the gaze of the man she loved.

“Your eyes…they’re so beautiful,” Jean said.

“Seeing you like this…so clearly and completely,” Scott said in astonishment. “It’s just…wow. I honestly can’t put it into words.”

“With me, it’s the thoughts that count,” she told him, “and yours, like you, are beautiful.”

That loving sentiment, complete with being unencumbered by clothing or restraint, culminated in a passionate kiss that sealed a bond forged in cosmic passion. When their lips touched, it was like touching a piece of the cosmos. Every bit of passion was so unrestrained. Every thought and feeling between them was so unhindered, balanced by a perspective that blurred the line between mortal and cosmic understanding.

**_“Life…love…and connection.”_ **

As they kissed, that mantra echoed in their minds and hearts. From an act of pure affection, the cosmic flames surrounding their naked bodies intensified, as though it had been doused with its most potent fuel. Brisk desert winds swirled around them. The scant plant life nearby seemed to bloom, as though nourished by the life-giving flames. It was as though her and Scott’s love had reverberated across the cosmos, which might not have been too far from the truth.

The strength of those reverberations confirmed what they had already sensed through their new cosmic awareness. Even as their lips parted, they remained in an embrace. Jeans arms had slipped around her lover’s neck while Scott had his around her waist. The fact that such an embrace led to their naked bodies touching more intimately was not lost on them either, but that was only part of their evolving perspective.

“Scott…what we saw,” Jean said distantly, “the decisions we made and the path we followed.”

“I know. I saw it too,” Scott said.

“We made so many mistakes. We end up making so many more…for ourselves and for each other.”

“And for all the wrong reasons,” he added. “Uncertainty, reservation, self-doubt, pettiness, jealously, fear, dread…there are way too many to list, but I’m fairly certain I made it worse by being so insecure.”

“I’m sure I made things difficult and not just by dying on you. We saw the world through such narrow eyes, thinking our lives and our love had to manifest a certain way.”

“And ignoring the deeper, more _intimate_ aspects in the process,” Scott added.

He grinned playfully and gave her hips a sensual squeeze, an act not typical of the disciplined and restrained Scott Summers. However, Jean knew him well enough to know he had such desires. Seeing him act on them was refreshing, not to mention _very_ arousing.

“The Phoenix Force has imbued us with an incredible power,” Jean went on. “I can feel the fires of creation brimming in every cell.”

“I feel it too,” said Scott. “It should be overwhelming, but it isn’t. Instead, it’s so…”

“Amazing? Extraordinary? Astonishing?” she suggested.

“I honestly don’t know if there’s a word or thought that applies. All I know is, I see you, this world, and everything in between with new eyes. And for me, that’s saying something.”

“Indeed,” Jean said with a grin. “The perspective is as immense as the power…seeing things that aren’t easy to see, even for a psychic. From how we go about using our powers to how we go about expressing our love, I can now see how our old approach was so…insufficient.”

“And now, we have the power to change that…literally,” said Scott, “and I want to see that change through, Jean.”

“So do I,” she said, “and I want it to start now…on this ridge…together.”

There had been many critical moments in her life and Scott’s. Within those moments often came critical choices that went onto have a lasting impact, defining the path they followed and the life they forged. A vast web of circumstance and choices led her to learning about her powers, joining the X-men, falling in love with Scott, and reaching out to the Phoenix Force on that shuttle.

Everything ultimately led to where she and Scott now stood. In each other’s arms, completely naked, and surrounded by the cosmic flames of the Phoenix Force in the New Mexico desert, they were poised to forge a new path. Life, love, and connection – the perspective they had gained in that singular, profound moment – assured them that path was one worth pursuing together.

Now, with her and Scott both ready and willing to follow that path, there was one remaining step. To shed the fate that had once doomed them, they had made their choice final. Between the burning passion between them and them being naked, Jean surmised the most fitting possible way to celebrate that choice.

“Scott,” Jean said the halo of the Phoenix Force still burning around them.

“Yes, Jean?” he asked, the reddish hue in his eyes flickering ominously.

“Make love to me,” she said with great intensity.

“Right here? Under the setting sun? In the New Mexico desert?” Scott said, his smile widening with every word. “Jean, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve found your kinky side.”

“Given the graphic thoughts you’re projecting, I could say the same.”

“But you don’t need to.”

“No, I don’t. I just need you to embrace the power of the Phoenix. Embrace this new perspective. Embrace me…completely.”

Scott, being a man of action, answered with a passionate kiss. For once, she sensed no shyness, self-doubt, or reluctance. His love and desire for her flowed so freely, in both his thoughts and gestures. However, his gestures were what set the tone for what came next.

Tender loving affection quickly morphed into a more lustful, sensual exchange. Tongues eagerly entwined with one another. Hands roamed more freely and boldly. Scott hungrily felt up her womanly curves, paying special attention to her butt and thighs. Jean returned the favor, pawing his chest and trailing her fingers over the manly sinews of his upper body. Every intimate touch sparked more desire, stoking the cosmic halo surrounding their naked bodies even more.

The desire soon became physical. Scott’s manhood became fully erect. Her womanhood became hot and moist, achieving a state of arousal that defied her understanding of the female body. It might have been a side-effect of tapping into a cosmic force. Then again, it might have just been the byproduct of unrestrained passions.

As they kissed, she and Scott acknowledged their respective arousal. At one point, he slipped a hand between her thighs and stroked her moist folds, evoking a sharp gasp. She returned the favor by grasping his member and stroking the hardened flesh, feeling it throb in her hand with growing intensity. There was no shyness or hesitation. Jean had never been so ready or eager to embrace her lover. The shackles of restraint that once hindered her were no more.

“Are you ready, Jean?” Scott asked, their lips briefly parting.

“Do you really need to ask?” she teased.

“Just making sure,” he said. “We’re about to make love while imbued with the power of the Phoenix Force. This is uncharted territory.”

“I know,” Jean said with a curt grin. “That’s exactly why I’m so ready!”

The same adventurous side that made her a capable X-men had found its way to her sex life. It must have been a big turn-on for Scott because he didn’t question her response. He just kissed her again, took him in his arms, and followed the whims of cosmic desire towards the ultimate expression of their love.

The Phoenix Force sensed their readiness as well. As they kissed again, their bodies aching to unite, the bird-shaped halo flared with greater intensity, lighting up the surrounding desert in a cosmic spectacle. On the whims of such power, she and Scott were levitated several feet off the ground. She wasn’t sure whether she, Scott, or the Phoenix were behind such a feat. In that powerful moment, the line between who desired what felt impossibly blurred.

**_“Together…we love and connect.”_ **

As that shared sentiment manifested, Jean and her lover let lust guide them. As they hovered weightlessly in mid-air, she hooked her legs around Scott’s waist. He instinctively shifted his grip to her butt, holding it firmly in just the way she liked. Unbound by gravity, she and Scott aligned their bodies, her wet folds hovering just over the tip of his rigid member.

Without hesitation, guided by a mix of physical strength and unseen forces, their flesh came together. Her love entered her, his manhood penetrating her womanhood so smoothly. Hot, intimate sensations of pleasure followed, every feeling supplemented by the power of a cosmic force. It was incredible, tapping into the fullest extent of their love on the wings of the Phoenix.

“Oh Scott…I feel you inside me,” Jean gasped, now clinging firmly to his shoulders.

“Jean…I feel you too,” Scott said, his every word echoing with such intensity.

Those simple words went beyond describing a basic sex act. In that moment, Jean felt a connection with her lover that went beyond male and female body parts. It was in their mind and spirit as well, like a new channel for passion that was not possible without the aid of cosmic power.

Was it a deeper manifestation of their shared mantra of life, love, and connection?

Was it another message from beyond meant to aid in their new journey together?

There were no clear answers. At the moment, though, Jean was beyond caring. She and Scott were making love with cosmic power. Part of embracing that power meant enjoying it for all its blissful worth. In that spirit, their naked bodies began moving.

“Yes! Oh yes!” Jean gasped. “Scott…my love. We’re doing it!”

“Jean…so beautiful,” he gasped, “it’s so beautiful!”

They shared a joyous smile before kissing again and letting their sex do the rest. Armed with energy and passion the likes of which few lovers could hope to experience, they worked their bodies in a rhythmic union that kept the fires of the Phoenix burning.

Jean rocked and gyrated her hips, using the leg and core muscles she’d refined from many Danger Room sessions. With each motion, her hot folds slid along the rigid length of Scott’s cock. He added even more fervor to those movements, using his both his hips and his grip on her butt to supplement the feeling.

Strength supported strength.

Desire fueled desire.

Together, Jean and Scott both partook in venting their love and lust in single act. It was so intense, augmenting every sensation and deepening every connection. Every nerve related to pleasure ignited, flooding bodies and minds with unfiltered ecstasy. The Phoenix itself even seemed to react, as though it too experienced the breadth of the feeling.

**_“I feel it. We feel it. The cosmos feel it!”_ **

The fiery halo flared and sparked throughout the desert landscape. The kissing and touching continued as their naked bodies rocked and gyrated in mid-air, still unbound by gravity. So much passion, physical and emotional, ensured that climax wasn’t just likely. It was inevitable.

Jean could already feel it. While she and Scott were no stranger to making love or intense orgasms, the approaching ecstasy was on a whole other level. It might very well redefine what qualified as great sex.

“Scott,” Jean gasped in between heating kissing, “I’m so…so close!”

“Me too, Jean. Almost…there!” he grunted.

“Together! Let’s come together!”

They didn’t need much incentive or effort. They just kept moving together, stepping up the pace of their movements. Jean was practically bouncing up and down her lover’s cock, her naked skin grinding effortlessly against his manly sinews. Scott tightened his grip on her butt while she raked her nails down his beck, never once diverting her gaze from his. When the feeling hit, she made sure she was looking her love in the eyes – those beautiful, red eyes that had once been hidden.

“Oohhh Scott!”

“Oohhh Jean!”

Their orgasmic cries echoed throughout the desert. The Phoenix also let out a cry of its own, as if to let the cosmos know that an act of love had left its mark on a cosmic power. The feeling that followed was truly worthy of such power, as it redefined the euphoria associated with love made real.

The physical aspects were there. Jean felt her pussy contract around her lover’s dick, throbbing in accord with waves of orgasmic bliss. Scott’s member tensed as he released his load of manly fluids to mix perfectly with her feminine juices. It was truly simultaneous, his pleasure complementing her own. Beyond the standard byproducts of sex, though, came something greater.

**_“From life incarnate to love incarnate…fire and flesh unite!”_ **

In one fateful moment – a moment that just happened to be intensely, intimately pleasurable – their extent of their newfound perspective became clear. Cosmic power and human flesh hadn’t just merged. They had _embraced_. Rather than corrupt, it had enlightened. Thoughts, feelings, and notions of all kinds gained greater meaning and context.

It all came back to life, love, and connection. For Jean and the man she loved, it made so much sense. The power wasn’t just theirs to wield. It was theirs with which to grow and evolve.

“I love you, Scott,” Jean said in the midst of their shared, cosmic climax.

“I love you too, Jean,” said Scott, his eyes glowing bright as he smiled at her with such bliss.

“What we just did…what we just felt…there are no words.”

“Thankfully, they’re not necessary.”

As if to belabor that point, he kissed her again. The Phoenix Force let out another joyous cry as its flames shot up into the sky, as if to celebrate the moment with them. They had officially charted a new path for themselves and the cosmic power tied to their souls. Inspired by their love and passion, the possibilities before them were as endless as the stars.

Having sealed their new connection and taken that critical first step, the fiery halo surrounding their naked bodies faded. Some flames spread out into the night while others were absorbed into their flesh. As the air settled amidst the twilight of the sunset, she and Scott descended back towards the ground. Along the way, their genitals parted, but they remained in each other’s arms. Once back on the ground, the flames had fully disappeared, but they could still feel the immense power.

“This is going to be a hell of an adjustment,” Scott remarked.

“Which part? Wielding a piece of Phoenix Force or incorporating cosmic power into our sex life?” teased Jean.

“Both and then some,” he said with a humored grin. “The lives we lived before can’t be the lives we live from here on out. What we do from here – the lives we live, the love we share, and the power we wield – it’s all going to change. And it _should_ change.”

“For the better, I hope,” Jean said.

“It _will_ be better. That, I’m sure of,” the X-leader said confidently. “We have this new perspective to go along with this great power. We need to use it in the right ways for the right reasons, just as Professor Xavier taught us.”

“And we will. I don’t know what form that’ll take, but I look forward to finding out…together.”

“Together,” he said.

They smiled and kissed again, but without a fiery halo surrounding them. It was simpler and less flashy, but still reflected the power and perspective they had gained. There was still plenty of uncertainty about where the new path they’d charted would lead, but they had plenty of reasons and incentives to make it special.

“Before we get that far, we’ll need a ride home and some clothes,” said Scott.

“Don’t worry. They’re already on their way,” Jean said. “I sensed the Professor reaching out to us after the X-men landed with the shuttle in Jamaica Bay. It may take them a while to get here, though.”

“That’s okay. I don’t mind waiting. In fact, that’ll give us time to explore just how much the Phoenix will help our sex life.”

“Scott Summers, his power and perspective made you _that_ much less uptight?” she teased.

“It’s done a lot of things for both of us. I suspect it’ll do even more as we explore it. For now, let’s enjoy it!”

“Does that involve making love to me until the sun sets?”

“Well, our bodies have the cosmic power of the Phoenix Force to work with. Can you think of a better way to pass the time?”

“No. I can’t.”

Scott carried himself with such a manly, sensual demeanor. Jean found herself embracing her own sexy side, being seductive in a way she never once dared. It felt so different, but so right.

With the twilight of the setting sun still bathing the New Mexico landscape, she and Scott initiated another round of lovemaking. It began with another passionate kiss in an intimate embrace. They remained standing, letting their hands roam over their naked bodies once more. In doing so, they realized something that boded well for the future of their love lives.

Having cosmic power incurred significant health benefits. Most notable was the apparent absence of a refractory period. Both she and Scott got aroused again with remarkable efficiency.

_‘Scott…you’re hard again, already.’_

_‘I noticed that too, Jean. You’re also wet.’_

_‘I know. That’s going to be useful in so many ways.’_

Laughing playfully at their shared intimate thoughts, they enjoyed the affectionate foreplay a bit longer before getting to sexier activities. Just like before, she and Scott freely followed their desires without restraint. Unlike before, they did so without a big bird-shaped firebird surrounding them. They didn’t need it. They had enough power and perspective on their own at that point.

Making good use of it, Scott took her again, lifting her up in his arms with minimal effort and laying her down on the hot sand. As he got on top of her, Jean eagerly spread her legs again, securing them around his waist while still kissing him passionately. Their bodies once again aligned themselves perfectly. Then, without hesitation, Scott thrust his hips forward and entered her.

**_“More love…more connection.”_ **

Deep moans and blissful gasps followed as her body and her world rocked once more. The movements weren’t as desperate or vigorous as they’d been earlier. They didn’t need to be. They weren’t just vessels for a cosmic force, processing new power and insights. They were just two lovers in the desert, making love under the dwindling twilight. It was both pleasurable and meaningful in its own right.

“Mmm…I’m liking this new perspective,” Jean said in between gasps.

“Me too,” said Scott with a grin.

They laughed and kissed some more, their naked bodies moving together in perfect harmony. Even though it was simple, missionary-position sex – the most common kind of sex they’d had since they’d been together – it carried greater meaning on top of greater pleasure. Being so free and unrestrained with their passions made even the most basic forms of love more fulfilling.

It helped that they shared it in such an exotic locale. Jean had never been one to make love outside a bedroom. Doing it in the New Mexico desert was a new experience, but one that added something extra to the mix. In the light of the setting sun, the sand wasn’t too hot or dirty. It was like making love on the shores of a beach, a common fantasy that she’d once kept to herself. Moving forward, Jean had no intention of keeping her intimate desires so private.

Together, she and Scott followed their love its inevitable outcome. She climaxed again, achieving another orgasm with greater ease than she thought possible. It was a testament to her newfound passion. She even celebrated it, letting out an orgasmic cry into emerging night sky, as if to let the cosmos know that she had discovered a new side of herself. When Scott climaxed again too, he did the same, letting the stars know he was a special breed of man.

**_“Two lives entwined. A great love affirmed. Greater connections made.”_ **

The voice of the Phoenix Force, acting as both a guide and a catalyst, aided them in exploring their passions. They listened and followed the feeling it evoked, which led to more rounds of impassioned lovemaking.

Continuous foreplay ensured continuous arousal.

Burning desire led to hot acts.

Powerful love made for great sex.

It all just came together in that one moment when cosmic awareness blended seamlessly with real passions between two lovers.

“Jean…so much. Love you…so much,” Scott kept gasping.

“Oohhh Scott!” was the most Jean ever got out.

Together, they pushed their cosmically-imbued bodies to match their newfound spirit. Their sex took many forms and positions, some more creative than others.

Jean let herself take the initiative for a while, something she’d only done reluctantly in the past. She pinned Scott on his back, straddled his waist, and rode his cock in a cowgirl position with an energy worthy of an unrestrained spirit. He seemed to appreciate that spirit as well, smiling widely as her breasts bounced to the rhythm of their love and squeezing her butt as she worked it with every motion. She ended up coming twice while Scott came gain.

He switched it up a few times as well, turning her onto her hands and knees at once point so he could do her doggy style – a crude term that she’d learned from Logan, but one that Jean no longer avoided. Scott ended up really enjoying that as well, using his legs to really pump his manhood into her and rock her body with every movement. He came again, moaning out into the night sky with a howl that put most wild animals to shame.

_‘That’s it, my love. Let the cosmos know of our love and the joy we feel in making it!’_

She and Scott made the breadth of their passion loud and clear. They even experimented with positions they’d only talked about. One was the 69 position with her on top, giving her lover oral sex while he did the same. Jean had only done it a few times with Scott in their intimate moments, but having a bond forged by cosmic power made it both easy and effective. Jean knew just how he liked having his member sucked. Scott knew just how she liked having her pussy eaten. They made each other come again.

More intimate manifestations followed. Jean used her breasts in a novel way, tit-fucking him until he shot a load right on her face. She also had him penetrate her ass, something she had only ever fantasized about in her most lurid thoughts. Nothing was off limits when it came to expressing their love.

Entirely new positions and acts emerged. Scott held her up in his arms and bounced her along his cock until she came. He then pinned her on her side, hitched a leg over her shoulder, and pumped into her until he came too. She laid on her side while he laid behind, spooning her and fondling her breasts until they both came together again. Jean even got on top a few times, riding his member in a reverse cowgirl position.

It unfolded with such ease and beauty. Their bodies, minds, and spirits were so synchronized, the Phoenix Force creating intimate connections that went beyond love and sex. It felt like the culmination of one powerful feeling and the start of so many others.

**_“So this is what happens when life, love, and connection manifest in its most tangible form. So intimate, yet so revealing. A world of experience, but united with meaning.”_ **

With only the desert, the setting sun, and the unmitigated passions fueling them, it was hard to know how long she and Scott made love. It must have been quite a while because eventually, the twilight in the sky turned dark and a vast tapestry of stars appeared. When they finally did exhaust themselves, they just laid together on the sand. Scott was on his back while she rested her head on his chest, smiling with him at the experience they’d just shared and the many others that awaited.

“Hey, Scott?” said Jean, still engulfed in an afterglow every bit as strong as a cosmic power.

“Yes, Jean,” said Scott with an arm still draped around her naked body.

“What we just experienced…the choices we just made…it’s going to change a lot of things.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second. I’m not the least bit afraid.”

“Me neither,” she said confidently, “but even with power and perspective, we’ll have to chart a new path…one that will change more than just our sex lives.”

“It should,” he said. “I don’t claim to know where that path will lead or who else it’ll affect.”

She and Scott exchanged glances, sharing another warm smile and an affectionate gesture. Not long ago, their future seemed so dire and bleak. Now, it burned as brightly as the Phoenix Force.

“It’ll definitely impact many, including those we love and others we haven’t even met. This power and passion we share…it’s bound to have a broad reach.”

“Then, I guess it’s up to us to make sure every connection is a good one,” said Scott. “Like Professor Xavier once told us, reaching out is the first step to turning dreams into actions. Although, I doubt he intended actions like this.”

“Very true,” Jean laughed, “but it’s still a wise recourse. There’s plenty of room for new dreams to supplement others.”

“And if those dreams happen to involve sexier visions?” her love joked.

“Well, that’s just a nice bonus!”

 

* * *

**Later**

“Down there! I can sense their minds!” said Charles Xavier, who’d been telepathically searching for Cyclops and Jean Grey.

“How are they? Are they wounded?” asked Storm anxiously.

“Tell us already, Professor!” barked Wolverine impatiently.

The mood aboard the X-jet was tense, but had considerably settled since their tenuous landing in Jamaica Bay. After recovering from the initial shock, they managed to climb aboard the Starcore Project Shuttle and formulate a plan to retrieve their lost friends.

First, they contacted General Nick Fury at SHIELD to retrieve Dr. Peter Corbeau and the shuttle. In less than a half-hour, he arrived with several members of the Avengers to aid in the clean-up. After turning Dr. Corbeau over for medical attention, Professor Xavier remotely summoned the X-jet so that he, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Banshee, Storm, and Colossus could follow the fiery trail left by their friends.

That trail led them to an unremarkable spot in New Mexico. Locating two minds in such a large area was challenging without the aid of Cerebro, but much to his relief, he located his prized students before the cold desert night descended over the area.

“I’m taking the X-jet down, lads,” Banshee announced from the cockpit. “I think I see them near that ridge.”

“I see them too, comrade,” said Colossus, looking out one of the passenger windows. “I hope they can tell us what happened on that shuttle.”

“Da,” said Nightcrawler, “it vas a very peculiar sequence of events.”

“There will be time or that later, Kurt,” said Professor Xavier. “Let us just make sure they’re okay.”

The tension aboard the X-jet remained strong as they landed in a clearing near the cliff. Once they touched down, Banshee activated the ramp and they all rushed out to greet their missing friends. Only Banshee lingered back so that he could help wheel the Professor outside.

However, upon exiting the X-jet, they were met with an unexpected sight. Scott and Jean were indeed present, waiting for them as though they were just lounging on a beach. It was their attire that surprised them, namely the lack of any.

“Scott! Jean!” Storm gasped. “You’re alive, but…”

“Naked,” said Wolverine with a shocked, but bemused grin, “completely, bare-ass naked.”

The entire team practically froze halfway on the path to greet their fellow X-men. Some, namely Nightcrawler and Colossus, averted their eyes and blushed. Some, namely Wolverine and Storm, ended up staring at the naked figures before them. It didn’t help that Scott and Jean did nothing to hide their exposed bodies. They were just sitting on the sand, leaning back on their arms without a care in the world.

Something remarkable and strange had clearly occurred aboard that shuttle. Whatever it was, Professor Xavier sensed that it involved more than just saving them from a rough landing. There was a greater power at work and in a very _literal_ sense.

“Thanks for the extract, X-men,” said Scott with a humored grin, who curiously wasn’t wearing his ruby-quartz visor. “Sorry that we couldn’t be _dressed_ for the occasion.”

“In our defense, our uniforms were unexpectedly discarded,” said Jean, laughing at the team’s reactions.

“How in the bleeding hell do ye discard that?” said Banshee, blushing sheepishly as he gazed upon Jean’s naked body. “And since when do ye not need yer visor anymore, Scott?”

“Since very recently,” he answered casually. “Before you worry, it’s okay. My optic blasts are under control now. The process just happened to burn away my clothes.”

“I can understand clothes getting _charred_ , mien friends,” said Nightcrawler, still covering his eyes, “but to lose everything? Including your underwear?”

“Unless you guys go commando,” joked Wolverine, “in which case, I’m genuinely impressed!”

It was an awkward, but comical moment. It was still welcome, compared to the dread they’d felt earlier for their missing friends. Even Professor Xavier found plenty of humor to the situation, even if he did have plenty of questions. He still tried his best not to stare at his nude students. Wolverine was the only one who didn’t bother. He’d yet to take his eyes off Jean Grey and it didn’t take the world’s most powerful telepath to understand why.

“Logan, why don’t you fetch some blankets from the X-jet,” Professor Xavier suggested.

“Why? They don’t look too cold to me,” quipped Logan, which earned him a bemused glare from Jean.

“Says the Canadian who wears sleeveless shirts in a snowstorm,” remarked Storm.

“Please don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be, my friend,” the telepath said, rolling his eyes. “We’ve been through a great deal today.”

“Hey, any day that ends with us surviving a shuttle crash and seeing Jeannie naked is a good day in my book!” joked Logan.

“Now, you’re just being immature,” said Storm.

“You expect anything less from me, Ro?”

Before Xavier could berate the former living weapon any further, Storm grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back into the X-jet. He still snuck a few more glances at Jean’s naked body. Strangely enough, Jean didn’t seem to mind. Even Scott didn’t mind it, either. They just kept grinning, as though they somehow knew something that the rest of them didn’t.

It raised even more questions that had nothing to do with their newfound comfort of nudity. Jean’s demeanor seemed more _poised_. The shyness and uncertainty he’d seen since she first arrived at the Xavier Institute had disappeared, having been replaced by a radiant young woman who had few qualms about displaying her body. Scott’s demeanor was different too and not just because of his optic blasts being under control. There was a new poise in him as well, one that contrasted significantly with the overly-disciplined persona that often defined him.

It was a lot to take in, even for a powerful mind like his. As the novelty of seeing their friends nude wore off, Scott and Jean casually rose up from the sand and approached. Again, they made no effort to hide their naked features. Jean didn’t even cover her breasts. It led even Banshee to cover his eyes partially with his hand. It still didn’t stop Professor Xavier from greeting his students and expressing his relief at their safety.

“Attire aside, we’ve much to discuss on what just transpired,” Professor Xavier said.

“That we do, Professor,” said Jean, “more so than you think.”

“I imagine there are some details best left forgotten, my friends,” said Colossus, whose was obviously blushing, even in his metal form.

“I don’t blame you for thinking that, Peter,” said Scott, “but you’d be wrong this time. Jean and I intend to share every intimate detail.”

“Including the sexy ones!” Jean added.

“ _Especially_ the sexy ones,” said Scott. “They’re important too. They’re part of a new path Jean and I hope to pursue…one that’ll benefit the X-men, as well as us.”

Professor Xavier’s list of questions kept on growing. In his two prized students, he sensed a great deal of changes. In his experience, great change was part of any struggle. Unexpected change – especially the _unusual_ kind that resulted in two young people waking up naked in the desert – often had a multitude of powerful forces at work. It led him to believe that there were more unexpected changes to come, including the _unusual_ kind.

 

* * *

**Meanwhile – Unknown Location**

“Damn this infernal contraption!”

“That’s the fifth time you’ve condemned your own devices, Sinister. At this point, it’s becoming more pathetic than humorous,” said a tall, devious figure from the shadows.

“Silence, Belasco! You’re here out of necessity, not choice. You’d be wise to remember that.”

The ancient sorcerer who claimed to serve Elder Gods cast a conniving grin, not hiding the inherent evil he exuded with every moment he stood within their realm. That face had struck terror into many souls who dared to explore forces beyond their understanding. Nathanial “Sinister” Essex was immune to such fear. He was also a man of science who was no fool. Not even alleged agents of the black arts could shake him.

The only thing that ever enraged his spirit was failure. For over a century, going back to his days as a contemporary of Charles Darwin, he’d grown accustomed to triumph over the forces of nature. It was why he’d evolved his body and mind to that of a functional immortal, so much so that he had full control over every cell in his being. It should’ve rendered him capable of achieving any feat, but one continued to elude him.

“Once again, the body and mind of my subject won’t animate,” Sinister mused in frustration. “I cannot continue delaying Project Goblin Queen like this! My master won’t allow it!”

“Is this that same master who refused to grant you access to Celestial technology?” said Belasco. “I believe his exact words were…your ineptitude renders you _unfit_.”

“Quit reminding me! I didn’t save you from the wrath of the Sorcerer Supreme to insult my work!”

“Then, why do you continue avoiding my aid? You know I remain bound to this realm. I _can_ help you with this project of yours.”

“Whether you can is not the problem,” said Sinister. “It’s the _unseen_ variables that concern me. I know your kind well. You exact a high price for any aid, even if it’s out of desperation.”

“My kind is never desperate. We’re merely constrained by circumstance,” said Belasco, “although I’d wager that your constraints are growing worse by the minute.”

Sinister seethed angrily at the malevolent creature he had trapped in a corner, courtesy of a containment field. It was the only part of his lab still functioning. The rest had been decimated, both by the failure of his latest experiments and by his own anger. He was supposed to have access to the most advanced genetic technology in existence. However, he still could not create one perfect clone.

Still ignoring Belasco’s gaze, he narrowed his focus on the egg-shaped pod in the south end of his lab. Inside was the figure of a young redheaded woman. From a purely analytical perspective, she was a genetic duplicate of Jean Grey, one of the most powerful mutants in the world. In a practical perspective, though, she was just a body and nothing more.

That was inadequate for his ultimate goal to create the perfect mutant. Jean Grey’s DNA contained vast potential, second only to the Summers bloodline. He’d crunched the numbers, courtesy of the resources bestowed by his master, Apocalypse. They all told the same story. A child from such a bloodline would be – from a genetic, evolutionary, and pragmatic sense – the ultimate living being.

Creating a clone to bear that child should’ve been simple. Cloning was not a difficult feat. There were active weapons programs with far lesser resources that had succeeded, albeit to a limited extent. Given his genius and resources, he should’ve succeeded by now. However, for reasons he did not understand, she would not come to life.

“Everything was in place,” Sinister said as he placed his hand on the stasis pod. “I’d even created an identity for her…Madelyne Pryor, daughter of a well-to-do family in Alaska. She would have thoughts, feelings, and even a sense of identity beyond that of any clone. However, her existence remained predicated on one, singular purpose.”

“The birth of this mythical child from this magical bloodline,” Belasco said dryly, “this link – or cable, as it were – between unevolved humans and the ultimate mutant.”

“Your inability to appreciate my work never ceases to amaze me,” Sinister said.

“I appreciate it more than you think. Sorcerers like myself can always appreciate efforts to achieve greater power…especially when it means bending the rules.”

“I need not bend any rules to create a clone,” scoffed Sinister. “It is just science, which I mastered a century ago.”

“Perhaps you have, but this isn’t just science. You’re not looking for a drone or a meat puppet. You want a being with identity and purpose, but one whose mortal flesh is completely identical to someone else.”

“It _must_ be identical!” said Sinister intently. “That’s the whole point of the project.”

“I’m sure it is, but it’s also flying in the face of a basic rule. In the same way two identical clumps of matter cannot occupy the same space, two identical spirits cannot exist together. Maybe it would be possible if the source of this clone – Jean Grey, as you called her – were dead. Unfortunately, her spirit lives and attempting to copy it in another vessel is akin to subverting the laws of physics.”

Sinister continued to fume. He once again regretted rescuing Belasco, but his need for resources trumped his ego. His master had refused to grant more and the dark arts were among the few domains in which his genius did not extend. Belasco was supposed to be one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence. He’d hoped to dissect or tap his power, but that effort had proven futile.

Still fixated on the unmoving body of Madelyne Pryor, he muttered a string of curses under his breath that he hoped Belasco heard. Time was running out and so was his patience. He didn’t trust Belasco to understand or appreciate what he was attempting to do with the Summers/Grey bloodline. However, he didn’t have the luxury of trust.

Already cursing himself for considering such a recourse, he turned towards the demonic figure, who hadn’t stopped grinning.

“Say I were willing to break those laws,” Sinister said. “What would _you_ know about it and how great a price would I pay?”

“I know enough to assure you I can deliver,” said Belasco confidently. “Allow me access to this so-called Goblin Queen of yours.”

“That’s just the name of the project. It’s not her title,” scoffed Sinister.

“Call it whatever you want. I can use my power to forge an appropriate soul, so to speak. I can give her life. I can even give her abilities that will allow her to carry out her task.”

“I’m still waiting for you to tell me what price I’ll have to pay. Bear in mind that, whatever it may be, you will regret making it _excessive_.”

Belasco just laughed at his menacing threat. If Sinister hadn’t transcended his humanity decades ago, he might have been nervous. Instead, he was just annoyed as he approached the sorcerer’s containment field and deactivated the restraints. As far as he was concerned, it was already too late. He was desperate and so was Belasco. For his vision to succeed, Madelyne Pryor needed to live, no matter the cost.

“My dear sinister friend,” Belasco said as he shifted his gaze to Madelyn’s stasis pod, “you are brilliant, but short-sighted. Yes, forging a soul from scratch will come at a price. But trust me…it’s a price that others will end up paying!”

 

* * *

**Next Chapter: A New Vision**


	2. A New Path

** The Erotic Phoenix Saga: Perspective  
Chapter 2: A New Path **

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Charles Xavier’s Office**

Before the X-men fought their first battle for peace and understanding, Charles Xavier had a dream. He envisioned a future where humans and mutants worked together to achieve great things. In that future, the disease, poverty, chaos, and corruption that had hindered progress were increasingly distant memories. As that dream became an ongoing struggle for him and his X-men, the path to that future took many unexpected turns.

There had been setbacks, as well as progress. While his dream was far from realized, Professor Xavier remained dedicated to seeing it through. Even if he did not live to witness that future he envisioned, the best he could do was inspire others to carry on. Despite a world full of fear and hatred, he’d done plenty to empower mutants and humans alike. However, he took a special satisfaction in how he’d inspired Scott Summers and Jean Grey.

“Thank you for understanding, Professor,” said a grateful Scott Summers. “Believe me when I say there are no words that can express how much your guidance has meant to us.”

“Luckily, you’re the world’s most powerful telepath,” joked a smiling Jean Grey. “I’m sure you can sense it in our thoughts.”

“You know my stance on reading others’ thoughts without permission, Jean. In this case, however, no such intrusions are necessary,” said Xavier. “I always anticipated that my students would one day follow their own path. I like to think you’re more prepared than most.”

“Oh, we definitely are,” said Scott confidently, “and don’t think for a second that we’re completely cutting our ties with the X-men. We may be leaving the team, but we’ve every intention of pursuing the dream.”

“We’re just going to go about it in our own way,” Jean added. “We’re not entirely certain of specifics, but we intend to find out…while sharing some quality time, of course.”

“Of course,” said Scott with a wide grin.

The two lovers laughed playfully. Sitting across his desk, holding hands and exchanging subtle gestures of affection, Scott and Jean carried themselves like a couple of newlyweds. It was still somewhat jarring, seeing them so open with their passions. It wasn’t _that_ long ago that they’d been so reserved with their feelings. So much had changed and their encounter with the Phoenix Force was just the catalyst and a very _potent_ one, at that.

“It’ll be good for us,” Jean went on. “We’ll get away for a while, clear our heads, feel things out, and explore this new _perspective_ we’ve gained.”

“Is that what we’re calling it, now?” said Scott.

“Well, I thought ‘power and awareness imbued by a cosmic force’ was too wordy,” she said in a humored tone.

“I don’t disagree. There’s just so much we don’t know about the Phoenix Force. Now that it’s a part of us…a very _intimate_ part…we need time to make sense of it all. If we’re going to embrace it, we should figure out how we’re going to use it for the betterment of others.”

“That is, after all, what you taught us, Professor,” said Jean. “The fact it works for cosmic forces _and_ mutant powers is a nice coincidence.”

“I like to think there’s more than just coincidence at work,” said Xavier.

“Oh there is, Professor. Believe me, there is!” she said, sounding almost sneaky in her tone.

They seemed so casual with their new _perspective_ , as they called it. Even the most powerful telepath in the world wasn’t sure what to make of it. After their ordeal with the Phoenix Force, he sensed something very different in Scott and Jean.

_‘Looking at them – my first students, the first X-men, and an example of what’s possible when we realize our true potential – they’ve overcome so much. They say the Phoenix is a force of creation and destruction, fixing what doesn’t work in a universe full of discord. Having embraced the power like they have, who knows what wonders they’ll achieve?’_

It was difficult to contemplate, even for a mind as powerful as his. Scott and Jean’s attitude, demeanor, and mannerisms had changed considerably. It wasn’t just because they’d been lounging naked in the New Mexico desert when they found them, either.

Their evolving connection to a cosmic power had given them a new outlook on life and the impact went beyond their greater comfort with nudity. After returning them to the institute – and getting them a clean pair of clothes, as well – he gave Scott and Jean a complete medical evaluation. He even called in a favor from Moira MacTaggert to help. Her diagnosis was just as striking as his.

Physically, they were in perfect health. In fact, Moira said they might be even better than that. While the impact of the Phoenix Force was difficult to measure, she indicated that it had affected every cell in their bodies. They weren’t just healthy. It was as though they’d been _supercharged_ , having tapped into an unseen pool of energy that allowed them to operate on a higher level.

Every organ was more efficient.

Every sense was more heightened.

Every function of had been refined.

The rules of traditional biology no longer applied to Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Jean didn’t need mental blocks on her mind to contain her growing powers. Scott didn’t even need his ruby quartz glasses to contain his optic blasts anymore. However, he still insisted on wearing them because his eyes still glowed. Once heavy burdens, they now had a new level of control over their powers.

That effect extended to their minds, as well. With their permission, he gave them a thorough telepathic scan. By all accounts, their respective psyches were as robust as ever. He still sensed the Phoenix Force in both of them, but it had achieved a unique balance. Aside from helping them manage cosmic power, it established a special bond between them…one that began with their love, but had since blossomed into so much more.

“Beyond processing cosmic power, a near-death experience, and all the other crazy things that led us to this point,” Scott continued, “we need some time for each other.”

“Yes…in more ways than one,” said Jean.

“We’ve been holding back for too long, avoiding our feelings and letting our insecurities pull us in different directions. That _can’t_ have been good for the team.”

“I won’t say it was a detriment,” said Xavier, “but I will say it was rather _glaring_.”

“That’s a polite way of saying we were dense, stubborn, arrogant, foolish, and…God, it seems so _petty_ now, after everything we’ve been through.”

“That only makes what we have now more precious,” said Jean. “The love we’ve forged together…it’s special. And it’s not just because we share a rapport through the Phoenix Force.”

“Although, that certainly helps,” added Scott with a half-grin.

“We want that love to be our greatest strength from here on out. We want it to guide us as we decide for ourselves how we’ll move forward. We’re still going to fight for peace and understanding. We’re just going to go about it in a different way…without the X-men.”

“At least, for now,” Scott added.

There was a light strain in their voice, but their demeanor left no room for doubt. The way Scott lovingly squeezed Jean’s hand and the way she smiled at him made it abundantly clear. They were ready to move forward, unburdened by the reservations of the past. Between their certainty and the unbound love they shared, Charles Xavier had the utmost confidence in his prized students.

“I trust you’ll find your way,” he said to them. “Wherever it leads you, rest assured the X-men will continue. You’re welcome back here at any time…although I do insist you come fully clothed.”

“Duly noted, Professor,” said Scott, still amused at the memory of the incident in New Mexico.

“It won’t be the same without you, but we’ll carry on. There are still many conflicts to resolve and threats to avert.”

“The world still needs the X-men, Professor,” said Jean. “You don’t need telepathy or cosmic awareness to see that.”

“And I have faith that you’ll handle it without us,” said Scott, “although good luck finding someone who can put up with Wolverine as well as I did.”

“You thought you handled him _well_?” laughed Jean.

“I challenge anyone in that position to handle it better,” he quipped.

“I’m confident _someone_ will rise to the occasion,” said Xavier with a confident grin. “There will certainly be an adjustment period, but we have what we need in terms of resources and personnel…as do you. Jean’s sabbatical from Metro College has been processed. Scott’s resignation from the X-men has been finalized. Your bags are packed, your travel plans are complete, and your personal affairs are in order. You needn’t worry about us. Just remember that you’ll always have friends and a home at the Xavier Institute.”

“We won’t forget, Professor,” said Jean.

“We promise,” said Scott.

Having said what needed to be said, his two prized students got up from their seat and took turns hugging them. It might have been one of his proudest moments. Even from the confines of his wheelchair, he’d never felt stronger.

After their cordial exchange, Scott and Jean each signed the necessary documents on his desk to make it official. In the coming weeks, Scott would move out of his room in the institute and Jean would move out from her residence near Metro College. They had some money squared away. Jean’s parents and Scott’s grandparents had already indicated that they could stay with them until they determined a more permanent residence.

What they decided was up to them, but Charles Xavier was fully confident that their future was as bright as the cosmic force they wielded.

“Well, we’ve already said our goodbyes to the rest of the team,” said Scott after signing the last document. “We’d better get going soon. We’ve got a flight to catch and a long vacation ahead of us.”

“We’ve still got time,” said Jean. “I think we should make the most of it before we get too _distracted_ with each other.”

There was a strange undertone in her voice. Xavier wasn’t sure what to make of it. He watched as Scott and Jean exchanged knowing glances, as though they had an extensive conversation before they entered his office. Despite being the world’s most powerful psychic, he couldn’t surmise the details. Either the strength of their psychic bond was just _that_ strong or they had other plans that they’d been keeping under wraps.

“I agree,” said Scott with a telling nod. “As it just so happens, there’s still one last personal issue I’d like to resolve. I’ll take care of it while you do what you need to do, Jean.”

“I understand,” she replied. “I’ll meet you downstairs in the foyer. Don’t take _too_ long.”

“Same to you, my love.”

They shared another knowing grin. Scott then exited his office, closing the door behind him. Xavier then turned his attention to Jean, who still had a strange, yet mischievous look on her face.

“Is everything alright, Jean?” Xavier asked her. “You’re being unusually _obtuse_ , if that’s the right word.”

“Everything’s fine, Professor. I promise,” Jean assured him, “but before Scott and I leave, there are a few things I’d like to confront. They don’t involve dreams, mutants, money, or cosmic forces. They involve us…specifically, you and me.”

“What do you mean?” he asked curiously.

“We’re two powerful minds capable of uncanny insight. We can sense things that others can’t…pick up on things that others hide. I recently learned what happens when you hide from unpleasant truths. Even if you manage to forget them, they’ll still find a way to haunt you.”

“I’m…not sure where you’re going with this,” said Xavier.

“Then, allow me to show you in a way I hope neither of us forget.”

Sounding both serious and sincere, Jean used her telekinesis to retrieve a chair from across the room. She then set it directly in front of his wheelchair and sat down. Her demeanor became more relaxed. He also sensed her opening his mind, something most telepaths didn’t do without a good reason.

Then, she settled into a meditative state, her eyes briefly flashed with the fiery halo of the Phoenix Force. As those fires burned, she extended her hand to him and forged a bird-shaped flame in her palm.

“Jean…what are you doing?” Xavier asked with growing concern. “You’re opening channels into the mind that aren’t supposed to open.”

“I know exactly why I’m doing, Professor,” she said. “The Phoenix has revealed a great many things to me…profound, personal things that I wouldn’t have otherwise uncovered. It’s like a purifying flame, burning away lies, flaws, and barriers.”

“Some of those things are hidden for a reason,” he pointed out.

“I don’t disagree. Some things should remain buried. However, _this_ isn’t one of them. And if you’ll open your mind to me…to the Phoenix…you’ll also appreciate this new perspective that Scott and I have embraced.”

Xavier still had reservations. Were it anyone other than Jean Grey, his cherished student who he’d watched grow into a beautiful young woman, he might have hesitated. However, he once again chose to have faith in his former pupil. After all, he was genuinely intrigued by the perspective that had so radically changed Jean and Scott’s outlook.

“Very well,” said Xavier. “Show me what you wish to show me.”

“Just follow me into a shared mindscape,” said Jean, her tone becoming oddly _intimate_. “Let your thoughts and feelings run free. I’ll take us to where we need to go.”

Putting a hand on his temple, the Professor did as she requested, lowing his psychic defenses and reaching out to grasp the glowing figure of cosmic flame with Jean. His hand now holding hers, he following her psyche into the mental ether. It was a familiar journey for any psychic, leaving the confines of his limited body and venturing into the psychic plane.

However, as he followed Jean into a world where thoughts and feelings took tangible forms, he soon found himself in venturing into an unknown domain…one in which even the deepest, darkest truths could not remain hidden.

* * *

**Astral Plane**

“Jean…why are we here?” asked a confused and overwhelmed Charles Xavier.

“You know why, Professor,” she replied. “Deep down, you know it’s the only place where we could confront _this_.”

As he took in his surroundings, a range of mixed feelings washed over him. Even a powerful mind like his couldn’t process all of them. However, in a domain like the Astral Plane, where the abstract became real on a whim, there was no avoiding them.

His surroundings were familiar. Instead of his office at the Xavier Institute, he found himself in his old dorm room at Oxford, the university he’d attended in his youth. It was exactly as he remembered it, right down to the decorum on the wall, the French linen sheets on the bed, and the serene view of the River Cherwell just out his window. The details were so vivid that he could even smell a hint of Earl Grey tea, his favorite beverage.

In addition to the familiar surroundings, he also realized his attire had changed. He was still in his wheelchair, but he now wore the distinguished attire of Oxford. That included a dress shirt, a tie, a gray sweater, and blue slacks. It all fit perfectly upon a body that bore the youthful physique of a man in his early 20s. Just feeling around his face and torso affirmed that his mind had constructed a specific appearance for the situation before him.

The nature of that situation was still unclear. However, Jean’s presence and the path they had taken offered a telling clue.

“You rarely talk about your experience in college. Seeing this, I wish you had,” said Jean as she admired the surroundings. “Most of us know you earned your Professorship in Genetics from Oxford, but we know little about the life you lived during those formative years.”

“That’s because there isn’t much to tell,” said Xavier.

“I believe you’re mostly right about that. However, we wouldn’t be here if there weren’t something connecting this time in your life with the present.”

Jean, demonstrating remarkable mastery in navigating the Astral Plane, closed her eyes and waved her hand. Almost immediately, the Professor felt himself levitate out of his wheelchair. In the process, he felt something he could no longer feel in the real world…namely, his legs.

The next thing he knew, he was standing upright in the middle of his old dorm, no longer paralyzed or hindered in any way. While he’d experienced it before in previous visits to the Astral Plane, there was something special about having Jean Grey guide it. Still standing before her, she continued shaping the world around her.

“You have the most powerful mind in the world, Professor,” she went on, “but you didn’t achieve that title just by being a mutant. You _earned_ it. You lived, learned, and even loved in ways that helped make your mind strong. The culmination of those experiences helped you become the man you are. Some experiences, though, act as burdens rather than insights.”

As Jean said those words, her attire changed. The clothes she’d been wearing in his office morphed into an outfit he remembered well. It was the same green dress she’d worn the day she first arrived at his institute. Even her hair style changed to match her appearance on that fateful day.

In that moment, he Charles Xavier realized the specific _experience_ she’d referred to. It was one he’d locked away in his mind for years with the intent of never revisiting it again.

“The past and the present rarely exist in isolation,” she said, “especially on the Astral Plane. Here, you can make connections that you couldn’t otherwise make through memory alone.”

“Jean, whatever connections you think you’re making…” he began, only to be silenced by Jean’s finger on her lips.

“Oh I’m not the one making them, Professor…not entirely. You aren’t either…again, not entirely. Even the Phoenix Force can only do so much to link experiences in the past with later moments in the future. Not having those links only adds to the burden. That’s why I’ve no intention of leaving them as they are.”

Her tone was so affectionate, if not _seductive_. Were he not in a world where ambiguity took tangible forms, he wouldn’t have believed it. He still had a difficult time accepting it, even as Jean embraced him in her arms in ways former students rarely embraced their professors. The way she caressed his face and pressed her body against hers sent a message that needed no psychic abilities to surmise.

“That day I first arrived…that moment you first saw me, a confused teenage girl who wasn’t sure what was happening to her…it triggered something within you,” Jean said. “I didn’t sense it then, but I definitely sense it now.”

“That…was a long time ago,” said Xavier, his thoughts and feelings betraying him.

“It doesn’t matter. You still felt it. You were drawn to me, Professor, and not _just_ because I was a cute redheaded teenager.”

Nobody had ever said it out load. Xavier hadn’t even allowed himself to think it coherently, but that didn’t change the truth. He had experienced those feelings. He had been attracted to his student when he first met her.

He’d shut that moment out almost immediately after it happened, burying the feelings and implications with it. The idea of an older professor feeling such strong attraction to his young student was abhorrent on too many levels. However, Jean clearly saw it another way. Even as he tried to look away from her, she cupped his chin and locked her gaze with is, as if to assure him it was alright.

“I’m sorry, Jean,” he said solemnly. “I…was in an unfortunate state of mind that day.”

“You don’t need to apologize. Through greater perspective, I understand where those feelings came from,” she told him. “In your powerful mind, I represented something you couldn’t experience in your youth. Having a mind like yours, always sensing the thoughts and feelings of others, the entire concept of intimacy was _skewed_.”

“That was only part of a much larger issue,” he pointed out.

“But one you never got a chance to confront. Here, within the sanctuary of the Astral, I’m giving you that chance. Think of it as a parting gift from a grateful student…one who just happens to have a newfound appreciation for intimacy.”

In that moment, her voice shifted from one of sincerity to one of seduction. The sweet girl he’d met that fateful day was now a mature woman…a very beautiful woman with intense desire in her eyes. Still in her embrace, his every inclination was to push her away. Then, she kissed him on the lips and those inclinations disappeared.

 _‘Take me, Professor,’_ Jean said telepathically. _‘Give me one last lesson…one we can both cherish, no matter where our thoughts may take us.’_

Her thoughts echoed with a similar seduction. At the same time, Xavier still sensed that sweet, loving woman he’d so proudly taught. Her desires were real. Her heart was still pure, if not more so than before. Combined with the taste of her soft lips and the warmth of her touch, both the man and the teacher sought to share that intimate moment they both desired.

“Jean,” Xavier said, their lips parting, “my most uncanny student.”

“Has officially graduated, Charles,” Jean said with a curt grin, “but a good student never stops learning…especially from a skilled teacher.”

Still standing within his embrace, she casually pushed the shoulder straps of her dress to the side and slid the top part down to her waist, exposing the fully-developed breasts of a grown woman. Her lack of a bra showed an emerging _eagerness_ to shed her clothing, a notable side-effect of her and Scott’s encounter with the Phoenix Force. There were many implications to those effects, but the world’s most powerful psychic was not concerned with them at the moment.

Embracing his former student’s eagerness, he shifted his grasp to her breasts, giving her fleshy mounds a light squeeze. A favorable moan followed, further deepening the moment. Like two minds following the same train of thought, Jean loosened his tie, removed his sweater, and unbuttoned his dress shirt.

“You’ve always been a man of compassion, empathy, and understanding,” said Jean as his dress shirt fell to the floor. “Those are great traits for men of peace…as well as men of passion.”

His upper body now devoid of clothing, Jean kissed him again, throwing her arms around him and guiding him towards the bed. Xavier followed her without hesitation, embracing her in his arms once more and savoring the taste of her lips. His desire for her continued to escalate. He sensed it in her too. In fact, as the feeling intensified, he found himself sensing Jean’s thoughts on a more intimate level.

By the time they arrived at the bed, there was no room for doubt or reservation. Jean wanted him as much as he wanted her. There were no barriers with which to hinder them. In the Astral Plane, mind over matter took on many new dimensions. He knew it could be used for certain private moments, but he’d never explored it, even with his past lovers.

If Jean’s demeanor were any indication, she was _very_ familiar with the seedier sides of the Astral Plane. After breaking the kiss, but remaining within his arms, she removed her dress, pushing it down to the floor. Now in just a pair of white panties, she hopped up onto the bed and invited him to join her.

“Come, Professor,” she said playfully. “Show me some of that passion.”

Xavier grinned before accepting her invitation, climbing up on the bed with her and following the very passions she sensed in him. Having had few opportunities to channel them in his youth, he took full advantage of the situation before him.

Their lips met again. Hands roamed more freely with Jean pawing his chest and hitching a leg up around his waist. Xavier returned the favor, tracing a path up her feminine curves, showing the kind of compassionate care that helped make him such a good dreamer. Along the way, they made their way towards the upper end of the bed. Jean also managed to remove his pants, including his belt and boxers. He returned the favor by removing her panties, rendering her fully nude.

“You’re showing me more than I ever thought possible, my dear,” said Xavier, their lips having parted so that he could admire her naked body.

“We’re still talking about passion, right?” Jean teased.

“Among other things…a great many things,” he said to her. “This is where that _understanding_ you mentioned becomes so vital.”

True to his principles, Charles Xavier went about demonstrating those noble traits in a very intimate manner. As Jean lay comfortably on her back, he hovered over her briefly, caressing her face and feeling up her inner thigh. She reacted with another favorable gasp, which encouraged a new kind of understanding.

With the same care he’d demonstrated earlier, he affectionately kissed down the young woman’s neck, trailing his lips down her shoulder and over her breasts, giving special attention to her now-hardened nipples. He didn’t linger, though. He kept going down past her navel and in between her thighs. Jean’s gasps intensified as he neared the outer folds of her genitalia. As soon as he made contact, a more powerful connection between minds and bodies formed.

“Ooh Charles!” Jean cooed. “So understanding!”

The joy in her voice was enchanting. Like a powerful reflex, she spread her legs wide, so much so she formed a perfect V-shape. It gave Charles an unobstructed view of her womanhood, which had already become engorged with juices.

“You may not _need_ this, my dear,” he told her, “but I can tell you _want_ this.”

Channeling everything he’d ever known about anatomy, mutant or otherwise, Xavier proceeded to perform oral sex on Jean Grey. Unlike less considerate men, he used his powerful mind to discern the young woman’s proclivities. In the Astral Plane, there were few barriers to such intimate quirks and Jean was all too eager to share them.

Like a man venturing through familiar territory, he used his lips and tongue to skillfully stimulate Jean’s most intimate areas. Her blissful moans quickly morphed into cries of delight, her body shuddering to the sensations he evoked. In the Astral Plane, it sounded so elegant. At the same time, her womanly flesh tasted as sweet as any treat. No longer forbidden fruit, he dared to gorge on one of life’s most decadent delights.

Xavier soon found himself in a state of heightened lust, so much so that the line between mind and body blurred. Even by the ambiguous standards of the Astral Plane, his overall sense of awareness and place took on a greater intensity, as though every touch felt more real. In his mind, he could literally feel the intensity of Jean’s reactions. Her gleeful expression implied she understood it better than most.

Was it a subtle message about how telepaths approached intimacy?

Was it her way of encouraging him to exercise his psychic talents in new ways?

There were a great many messages flowing between their minds, but one in particular took priority.

“Charles…please,” Jean said after a particularly desperate moan.

Xavier needed no further details and not just because he was a skilled telepath. Intuition, combined with intimae connection, got the point across. After tasting her womanly flesh one last time, he got back on top of her. Jean kept her legs fully spread, grinning eagerly as she caressed his face.

“I’m ready, Jean,” Xavier said to her.

“Me too,” she said intently.

No further words were necessary. No additional foreplay was required as well. Just feeling her exposed flesh and sensing her burning desire was sufficient to achieve his own arousal. Their bodies were as linked as their minds. His manhood was as erect as her womanhood was moist. With such a strong connection, he took her in his arms once more and entered her.

“Oohhh Professor!” Jean cried out.

That angelic cry echoed throughout their private psychic domain. The Astral Plane itself seemed to react favorably to their fleshly union. While the powerful telepath hardly needed more incentive at that point, he gladly took it.

His face now buried in her neck while his hands clung to her thighs, Charles Xavier proceeded to have sex with his prized student. He was as thorough with her as he was with any lesson, putting care and consideration into every movement. Like quality knowledge, it couldn’t be forced. However, that didn’t mean there wasn’t room for some extra energy.

_‘Such a passionate, loving woman…so warm and tender, inside and out. Jean Grey…you are a mind and body like no other.’_

More moans followed, coupled with eager grunts of bliss. Their naked bodies now moving together in a harmonious dance of bliss, the line between physical and mental intimacy disappeared. The way her skin felt against his, her breasts pressing up against his chest while her fingers trailed over his back, carried an intensity that was easily matched in the real world. Only a world unbound by physics and driven by thought could create such a feeling, especially for telepaths.

Not bound by wheelchairs or limitations, Charles Xavier channeled his powerful mind alongside Jean Grey’s into an intimate act that transcended normal intimacy. The very ambience of the room reacted to their sex. The sun outside shined brighter, the scent of their increasingly sweaty bodies hung heavier, and the linens of the bed felt softer with every movement. Everything, right down to the way his manly flesh slithered within her womanly folds, took on a more connected feeling.

“Professor…Charles…you’re doing it. We’re doing it!” Jean moaned. “This feeling…this perspective…share it with me.”

That was more an urging than a request. As the intense sensations flowed between them, Jean took a more active part in their sexual activities. She hitched her legs up higher, arching him over his shoulders so that he could enter her at a different angle, adjusting the feeling, as if to explore new intimate manifestations. Xavier eagerly explored with her and the Astral Plane reacted accordingly.

Their bodies followed the whims of their thoughts, moving around and engaging in various intimate alignments. For a while, Jean got on top of him and rode him like a goddess dancing atop a mere mortal. Given her new cosmic connections, it seemed fitting. At another point, he laid Jean down on her side, hitched a leg over his shoulder, and teased her foot while he made love to her. She ended up liking that more than she expected. He could already sense her taking mental notes for her and Scott.

It became downright playful, engaging in various sex acts and sharing their bodies as well as their passions. Somehow, they managed to slip under the sheets and build a powerful heat, one that seemed to add even more energy to the astral landscape. Jean was quite generous with her kissing, using her tongue in a way that few women dared back during his college days. She was also understanding in her own way, feeling around the sinews of his body and caressing them as only a compassionate woman could.

As Xavier enjoyed the sensual moment with her, it no longer felt like a teacher having sex with a student. They were just a man and a woman sharing some mutual intimacy in a college dorm. Thanks to the skewed physics of the Astral Plane, they could share it to an extent limited only by thought. Fatigue, strain, and even a sense of time ceased to be relevant. The only constraint was their shared desire to see it through to its inevitable conclusion.

Little by little, they drew closer to that ultimate endpoint. Xavier felt it approaching fast. He sensed that Jean felt it too. Still under the sheets, their naked bodies moving and grinding together with more urgency, the final phase of their sex neared completion.

“Charles…my mentor…I’m close,” gasped Jean in a joyous daze.

“I am too, Jean,” said Xavier breathlessly. “Our minds…our bodies…I can feel it too.”

“Then, please…come with me!”

That warm invitation became a final push to an ecstasy that defied words and thought alike. In a domain like the Astral Plane, a sexual peak was different. When minds were as entwined as bodies in the real world, it was hard _not_ to achieve orgasm simultaneously. It was also more difficult, requiring a mental fortitude that few psychics could match. Jean was among the select few.

With the connection between their minds and bodies so intensely strong, he and Jean crossed that special threshold that few in the Astral Plane ever crossed. At that moment, where the physical and the mental became one in the same, they climaxed together in a perfect manifestation of sexual bliss.

_‘In this world…within our minds…we come together.’_

As a flood of ecstasy washed over them, their naked bodies trembled atop the bed. The heat of her womanhood fully embraced the rigid strength of his manhood, physical reactions morphing into sensations of raw pleasure. His body and hers, naked skin meshed with naked skin, writhed under the weight of the feeling.

The very foundations of the Astral Plane shook, as though that one intimate act had left an indelible impression on the psychic landscape. Charles Xavier liked to think his ideas left their mark. In a world where ideas took physical form, it felt so fitting.

“Great dream begins with great thoughts,” said Jean breathlessly, her body still entwined with his as they lay together on the bed. “Yours are far greater than most…more so than I thought.”

“Thank you, Jean,” said Xavier with a warm smile as he caressed her face. “What you just did…what we just did…neither words nor thoughts could convey how much it means to me.”

“It’s okay, Charles. You don’t need to say or think anything. Thanks to you, I already know.”

With a beaming smile of her own, she lovingly kissed his forehead and embraced him once more. Then, just as quickly as their intimate moment unfolded, it ended.

* * *

**Back In Charles Xavier’s Office**

Like awakening from a dream, Charles Xavier returned to real world with a sharp gasp. In an instant, he was back at his desk in his wheelchair. Jean was still there with him, looking every bit as overwhelmed. They both needed to catch their breath, Jean more so than him. She was still sitting at the edge of his desk, but ended up leaning back to maintain her balance.

“Wow!” Jean said, laughing somewhat as her became flushed. “That was more _intense_ than I thought it would be.”

“I agree,” said Xavier, who couldn’t help but laugh as well.

It took more than a few moments to collect themselves. Xavier, despite being back in his paralyzed form, still felt the lingering warmth of Jean’s touch. He swore he could still smell her lips on his breath. The ecstasy they had shared in the Astral Plane still resonated outside it, leaving them both smiling at one another as only two powerful psychics could.

Before the silence got too awkward, Jean slipped off the desk and embraced her mentor one last time. The memory of what they had just done in the Astral Plane had not dissuaded her in the slightest. She was still as caring as compassionate as before, but the gesture still carried greater meaning.

“Thanks again, Professor…for everything,” said Jean.

“I believe you and Scott have done plenty to show your gratitude…you more so than him,” Xavier said with a sheepish grin.

“Don’t worry. He knew what I had planned. Think of it as my way of sharing the perspective we’ve gained. By opening ourselves to others – sometimes in very intimate ways – we see things with greater clarity than we thought possible. Sometimes, it’s sobering. Other times, it can be so much more!”

There was that distinct _undertone_ again. It was a perfect blend of genuine affection and playful sexiness. Between her newfound perspective with Scott and the influence of the Phoenix Force, he saw a bold new side of Jean Grey and he couldn’t be more proud. Whatever path she and Scott chose moving forward, Charles Xavier trusted her to follow her own dreams.

“We’ll be in touch. That, I promise,” Jean said before breaking the embrace and making her leave.

“And the X-men will always be there for you. I promise,” assured Charles.

“I trust that all is in good hands,” she said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should catch up with Scott. But first, I’ll need to change into a clean pair of panties!”

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Storm’s Room**

“I’m the leader of the X-men, now. Goddess, give me strength.”

Ororo Munroe had been repeating that to herself all day. It still hadn’t sunk in and she’d given up trying to make it. There was only so much she could do when granted such incredible responsibility. Being a former pick-pocket and thief, leadership had never been a priority or an aspiration, for that matter. However, with Cyclops leaving the X-men, someone had to fill that role and she was the unanimous choice.

It caught her by surprise, but it probably shouldn’t have. Ever since Charles Xavier formed an all-new, all different team of X-men, she’d distinguished herself in many ways. She got along with everyone on the team, including Wolverine, who seemed to clash with _everyone_. She’d proven herself in the field, taking on the likes of Karoka, Magneto, Black Tom Cassidy, and Stephen Lang’s mutant-hunting Sentinels. While Ororo hadn’t sought out leadership, she earned the respect of her peers.

It wasn’t the same as being worshipped as a goddess as she’d been while living in the African, but it was every bit as overwhelming. She wasn’t sure how she would handle her new role. She’d seen Cyclops shoulder many burdens as leader, going back to his time with the original X-men. She had always admired his ability to handle those burdens. Now, the onus was on her.

Knowing Scott and Jean were set to leave later that day, Ororo had spent much of her day preparing herself. She planned to address the team that evening to formally embrace her new role, as Professor Xavier put it. The former weather goddess still didn’t know what she was going to tell them. It had kept her up all night and she’d spent all morning tending to her plants, hoping to clear her mind. She still felt woefully unprepared.

“If only leadership were as easy as nourishing a plant,” she said to herself she formed a small cloud over one of her African Water Fern.

“I don’t think it’s _that_ different,” came an unexpected voice, “but it can be just as rewarding…with the possible exception of freshly fried yams.”

Recognizing the voice immediately, Ororo turned around to see Scott casually standing in her doorway. He must have heard her distressed musings. That understanding look of his – the same look that helped make him an effective leader, no less – gave it away. Only slightly embarrassed, she greeted him.

“Hello, Scott,” she said as she dissipated the clouds over her plants. “I take it you and Jean have finalized things with the Professor.”

“We have, for the most part,” he said. “There are a few loose ends, but I sense that’s _not_ your biggest concern, at the moment.”

“I apologize if I’m being _that_ obvious. I don’t wish to complicate your departure from the X-men. I understand that you and Jean want this. You deserve to make a life for yourselves outside these walls.”

“I appreciate that, Ororo. Just know that we wouldn’t do this if we weren’t certain that the X-men were in good hands without us.”

“Are you’re that convinced mine are so capable?” Ororo asked intently.

“Having worked with you, fought alongside you, and dealt with having Wolverine as a teammate…yes, I can safely say I’m convinced.”

They both laughed, which helped ease the mood. Scott didn’t laugh often, but it was nice to see him so upbeat. For what he and Jean went through, she couldn’t blame him. At the same time, she couldn’t claim to share his certainty in her leadership skills. Once he and Jean left, it would be her issue to resolve.

Scott seemed confident in her. That, or he was just eager to spend some quality time with Jean Grey. The former weather goddess didn’t doubt his sincerity as he approached her. After closing her bedroom door behind him, he joined her in the makeshift garden she’d set up near her window.

“Even so, I wanted to meet with you privately before I said my goodbyes to the team,” Scott said with a more serious demeanor. “I know it seems like we’re dumping this role on you, but trust me. This isn’t something Jean, the Professor, or I took lightly. We wouldn’t give you this role if we didn’t think you were capable.”

“It’s not my ability that concerns me, Scott. It’s not even the suddenness of being granted such a role,” said Ororo.

“Well, if you’re worried about leading Wolverine, don’t be. I doubt that man has _ever_ gotten along with authority figures.”

“Believe it or not, that doesn’t worry me, either. I can handle the burden. I can even handle the frustrations associated with certain teammates.”

“You might feel otherwise after he undermines you on a mission,” Scott commented.

“And I intend to handle that, whenever it occurs. Logan and I are friends. That won’t change with me as the leader.”

“Except, being a leader is different from being someone’s friend,” Scott pointed out. “You can’t always be friendly when the stakes are high.”

“Therein lies the issue. The one thing that still worries me – the one aspect of leadership I can’t say I’m ready for – is making those difficult decisions that you’ve always had to make. It’s one of the things I’ve always admired about you, Scott. You make those decisions, even when the mission is failing and your team is relying on you to see them through. That unique ability…I’m not sure I’m ready for that.”

Suddenly, all those overwhelming feelings from earlier came rushing back. The African woman hugged her shoulders and turned back to her plants, which were so much easier to manage. Scott continued to show empathy, offering a friendly gesture. He even attempted to boost her spirits, lightly grasping her shoulders and standing in front of her, as if to stop her from taking a wrong turn.

“Ororo, let me tell something about those choices…something I’ve never told anyone else on my team, even the Professor,” said Scott. “You and the others may think I’m a skilled leader because I make those tough decisions, but honestly…I believe that’s my biggest shortcoming.”

“What do you mean?” asked Ororo curiously. “I’ve never seen you hesitate when making a necessary decision for the good of the team.”

“That’s just it. Making tough decisions…that’s the easy part. The hard part – the one I never mastered, now that I look back on it – is convincing others to _share_ in that decision.”

“Share a decision? What does that have to do with anything?”

“In terms of being a leader…everything,” he said strongly. “It’s one thing to just bark orders and have people follow you. Talk to Bobby, Hank, or Warren. They’ll tell you I’m great at _that_. They’ll even convince you I was born with an adamantium stick up my ass.”

“I’ve heard Bobby try to make that case more than once,” said Storm under her breath.

“And they feel that way because I always made it _my_ decision instead of the _team’s_ decision. I never took the time to get them on the same page as me…to show them how I saw a situation and why we need to make a certain choice. Even if they trust my judgement, that doesn’t mean they’re convinced. Even if I end up being right, it still only vindicates me and not the team.”

He sounded disappointed in himself. That wasn’t unusual for Scott, who’d always dealt with insecurity and uncertainties. Jean had told Ororo more than once that his self-doubt was his greatest weakness that he refused to acknowledge. Now, he was standing there before her, admitting to it outright.

That resonated with Ororo on many levels. She found herself matching his gaze, looking at his eyes through those ruby-quartz glasses. She saw in him regret, a kind not typical in the usually-stern Scott Summers. She also saw a glint of hope. As he stood closer, caressing her face and conveying a sense of uncanny strength, Ororo felt that burden she’d been carrying turn into something else…something more empowering.

“That’s why I believe you’ll be a better leader than me, in the long run,” Scott told her, sounding totally convinced. “I’ve seen how you affect the people around you. They don’t just follow you because you tell them. They follow you because they _want_ to.”

“What happens when I have to make a difficult decision?” Ororo asked. “It only takes one wrong move to undermine that trust.”

“Not if the team shares the burden,” he said. “That’s the mark of a great leader…someone who gets others take ownership of those decisions, as well. They don’t see it as an order. They see it as something the team endures together. I believe you can build that kind of team. I also believe the X-men will be better because of it.”

“You say that as though it’s a matter of fact,” said Ororo.

“From my perspective – as someone who has been empowered by a cosmic force – it _is_ , Ororo.”

As if to remind her of the impact from recent events, Scott removed his ruby quartz glasses to reveal his glowing red eyes. The same man who once dreaded hurting his friends because he couldn’t control his powers now stood calm and poised, perfectly in control and unafraid of losing it.

There was still something so comforting about that, seeing the unobstructed face of Scott Summers. The way he looked at her, those glowing eyes radiating with such power, felt so different than before. He claimed he couldn’t read minds like Jean, but it still felt like he sensed things that others couldn’t. Whatever perspective the Phoenix had given him, it helped him see more than other shades of red.

“That’s quite a _perspective_ , Scott,” the weather goddess said, feeling around his face. “I can tell it has affected you.”

“In so many ways,” he added, “although not enough to keep my eyes from glowing.”

“It still helps you see things others don’t. I may not see it yet myself, but I can still appreciate your perspective. I promise I’ll do what I must to embrace it.”

“I’m certain you will, Ororo,” he said. “I have faith in you and so do the others. I don’t need cosmic awareness to see that.”

The African woman smiled warmly at her friend and former teammate, feeling much less anxious about her new role now than she had moments ago. Seeing his eyes, knowing the trust and confidence he’d placed in her, made her feel better about her title moving forward. It was still going to be an adjustment, but she was ready for it.

As Ororo processed the moment before her, Scott smiled back and took a step closer. Then, his eyes still glowing and his demeanor still strong, he affectionately caressed her face. It wasn’t a friendly gesture, either. Ororo had received her share of gestures from men. She knew when a simple touch conveyed more intimate undertones.

That caught her by surprise, somewhat. Scott was not one to share such gestures so openly and with someone other than Jean Grey. At first, she thought it was a mistake, but when he cupped her chin and gazed into her eyes with such awe, the message was clear.

_‘That look…his touch…is Scott Summers attracted to me? Does he want me?’_

As if he’d sensed her reaction, his glowing eyes flashed briefly with the embers of the Phoenix Force. He’d previously mentioned its effects. She’d even witnessed some of those effects, namely his newfound comfort with nudity when they picked him and Jean up in New Mexico. Was she about to experience another?

“Scott, I don’t have the same _awareness_ as you do,” Ororo said, “but the position we’re in right now…it’s sending mixed messages.”

“Then, allow me to clarify them,” Scott said, still standing so intimately close to her. “I didn’t just come here to tell you why you’ll be a great leader. There’s something else I want to do for you, Ororo…something Jean and I discussed earlier while making our plans for the future.”

“Did those discussions involve looking at me with unusual _affection_ in your eyes?”

“You’re a beautiful woman. There’s nothing unusual about admiring your beauty. And before you say anything else, don’t worry about Jean. She knows this is happening.”

“Does she also know what happens when a healthy young man admires the beauty of a woman?”

“She does and so do I. She and I have…expanded our understanding of love, lust, and intimacy. The Phoenix has helped with that, but beyond that greater perspective I mentioned, there’s another component I want to share…one I think will help you in ways beyond leadership skills.”

Ororo was still confused and even a little worried that she was sharing such an intense moment with a friend, who also happened to be the lover of another friend. However, Scott didn’t sound the least bit concerned or conflicted. If anything, he seemed emboldened.

Whether through perspective or simple desire, Scott Summers – the same man who so loved Jean Grey and had been so reserved with his emotions – kissed her on the lips. Ororo, still curious despite her confusion, did not resist. That sentiment quickly faded because the second his lips touched hers, she felt something that defied nature, as she knew it.

_‘My Goddess…I’m kissing Scott Summers. But I sense…no, I feel something greater at work.’_

It started with another cosmic flicker in his eyes, as though he’d done something to spark the power of the Phoenix Force. Then, like a flash of lighting, the African woman felt a wave of warmth wash over her, like a soft blanket on a cold night. Some parts of her body got warmer than others, especially the area between her legs.

That evoked a host of entirely natural reactions. As Ororo kissed back, she snaked her arms around Scott’s neck. He embraced her as well, pulling her closer so that their bodies could share in the warmth. It was like connecting with something that didn’t just trigger a host of passionate desires. It accelerated it, like a flame being doused with gasoline.

There was nothing confusing about it anymore. Ororo knew what she desired. She wanted to have sex with Scott Summers. Seeing him naked back in New Mexico might have been a humorous novelty. What she felt at that moment was dead serious.

“Oh my!” Ororo gasped. “Scott…what did you do?”

“I kissed you,” he said, humored by her reaction.

“No. I’ve kissed men before. That…was something different.”

“Does that mean you want to continue? Because based on what Jean and I experienced from the Phoenix, this feeling I want to share…it gets _intense_.”

That sounded like both a warning and an invitation. As if the message weren’t clear enough, Scott threw in some other affectionate gestures. While in his arms, he felt up her waist and lightly squeezed her hips. There was nothing casual or playful about them. The feeling he described was as serious as it was sexual.

Being a healthy adult woman, Ororo couldn’t help but react to the intimate touch of an attractive man. However, there was something else in Scott’s gestures that made the feeling more alluring. It was like she’d just tasted a rare, delicious new treat and, goddess help her, she wanted more.

“Yes, Scott,” she told him in a serious tone worthy of a leader. “I want to continue.”

“Are you sure?” he asked her, his eyes flashing again, as if to tempt her even more. “I’m still adjusting to certain effects from the Phoenix…effects that may show in the feeling I seek to share.”

More lust entered his tone. He gave her hips another squeeze, causing the heat around their bodies to intensify. Already, the African woman felt a moist heat between her thighs, which allayed any further concerns.

“I’m sure,” Ororo said with total confidence. “If this is something you truly wish to share with me, please do so. I only ask that you don’t hold back.”

“Bold words from a bold woman,” said Scott. “You already sound like a capable leader!”

They kissed again, throwing their arms around one another and deepening their embrace. There was no more ambiguity or uncertainty to speak of. It was really going to happen. She was going to have sex with Scott Summers.

_‘Goddess, help me…I want this. I want this honorable, handsome man. And he wants me too.’_

It still didn’t entirely make sense. How could a man who’d once been so reserved and uptight be so comfortable with such a lurid idea? Being more comfortable with nudity was one thing. Opening his relationship with Jean, seeking new lovers and exploring other desires, was something else entirely. Whether it was a byproduct of the Phoenix or a hidden side of a man she knew so well didn’t matter. The choice had been made.

As she tasted his lips and explored his upper body, Ororo felt that same spark from earlier grow into a full-blown flame. It was like magic, his touch triggering such intense sexual arousal in her. It almost didn’t feel natural, as though his gestures contained some hidden power that drove her loins wild with desire.

Given the way his eyes kept flashing, it might have had something to do with those _effect_ Scott mentioned. For all she knew, he now had the power to sexually arouse a woman with a single touch. Ororo suspected that Scott didn’t even understand it, but if the way he kissed her was any indication, he was eager to embrace that power. She was just the second woman after Jean who got to experience it first.

“Ororo…the table,” Scott gasped in between intense gestures.

The weather goddess already knew his intentions. She didn’t even have to stop kissing and pawing him for too long. With their lips still entwined and their hands still roaming freely, she led him over to the half-empty table she had set up near the window. It contained some small gardening tools and discarded seed bags. Utilizing a sharp gust of wind, she cleared it instantly.

“These clothes…so itchy,” said Ororo, now backed up against the table.

“That’s an easy issue to resolve,” said Scott, sounding so manly and tactical.

Like a leader and a gentleman, he removed the top part of her dress, exposing the white bra she wore underneath. Showing some leadership of her own, Ororo returned the favor by removing his dress shirt, unbuttoning them with ease and pushing it off his body so that it fell to the floor. It left her with a perfect view of a shirtless Scott Summers, a sight she’d never had a chance to admire.

“You are correct, Scott. That was easy,” Ororo said, throwing in some seductive undertones of her own.

“And it only gets easier,” he told her.

Still grinning, those glowing eyes radiating an energy that seemed to heat the air around them, they resumed their kissing. With more flesh exposed, it quickly escalated. As their tongues twirled, Ororo eagerly pawed his upper body while Scott explored her mocha-colored skin. Along the way, he managed to unclasp her bra and remove it.

Her breasts now exposed, their affectionate gestures morphed into full-fledged foreplay. Arousal became desire and desire fueled their actions. It was such a natural progression of passions. Being so in touch with nature, Ororo appreciated it more than most. She even showed some of that appreciation by undoing Scott’s pants, which revealed some sizable arousal of his own.

Never one to fall behind, Scott reached behind her waist and unzipped the back part of her dress. It fell to the floor atop an increasingly large pile of discarded clothes, leaving her only in a pair of panties, which had already become soaked with arousal.

“Scott…whatever this feeling is…I like it!” said Ororo.

“It’s…more intense than I thought,” he said, already breathless.

“Should we slow down?”

“Hell no!”

Scott rarely used _that_ kind of rhetoric, even during missions. The way his eyes flashed with cosmic flame hinted that there was no stopping him. He was a man on a mission and she was an aspiring leader who shared in that mission. Together, they embraced the intense feeling.

His pants now at his ankles, Ororo followed Scott to the next proverbial phase. As she kissed down his neck and raked her fingers over his masculine upper body, he lifted her up in his arms and set her down on the table she’d cleared. From there, still in just a pair of tight boxers, he grasped the sides of her panties and slid them down her shapely legs, rendering her completely naked.

“Wow,” said Scott as he took a moment to admire her nude form. “You are a beautiful woman, Ororo.”

“And your newfound fondness for nudity is very much appreciated,” Ororo teased. “I still don’t understand American sensibilities, but I’m glad you’ve discarded them.”

“Same here,” he said coyly. “I just wish it hadn’t taken a cosmic force to show my why those reservations were so absurd.”

“Not to mention an impediment to intimacy,” she added.

“That too. And believe me…nothing is going to impede me from here on out.”

“I believe you,” said Ororo, “but I wouldn’t mind some extra _assurance_.”

Her voice had a seductive, if not mischievous undertone. Ororo might have carried herself with grace and dignity when in uniform, but when her clothes came off and her passions ran wild, she never hesitated to embrace her sexy side. Judging by Scott’s reaction, he liked that side of her.

As if responding to a new mission objective, he dropped to his knees and parted her legs so that they were draped over his shoulders. Along the way, he trailed his lips down between her breasts, along the center of her torso, and eventually towards her womanhood. Already so moist and aroused, the moment she felt his lips contact her folds sent shivers of delight coursing through her body.

“Ooh Goddess!” the African goddess cooed.

“Assured yet?” teased Scott.

“Not quite,” she quipped.

Not deviating from the mission – as if Scott Summers could do anything less – he intensified his efforts. Still holding onto her thighs, he went to work giving her oral sex. Just as he demonstrated uncanny accuracy with his optic blasts in the Danger Room, he was just as precise with his lips and tongue.

_‘Amazing! He treats cunnilingus the same way he treats a rescue operation. Jean is a very lucky woman, indeed!’_

Leaning back on her arms, having to cling to the side of the table at times, Ororo closed her eyes and let out moans of bliss. Scott carried out his mission well, using his tongue to probe her hot folds, tasting her feminine juices and tracing around her swollen clitoris. It was like he had detailed intel on her female anatomy, knowing where to apply the stimulation and how to excite her most intimate areas.

He was so effective with his touching that he brought her to the brink or orgasm. Ororo, being so connected to nature, rarely needed much to get her to that special domain. Being less uptight about sex, at least compared to other American women, gave her an advantage. Even with fewer constraints, the ease with which Scott brought her to the edge was remarkable. She could feel those red glowing eyes gazing up at her as her body shuddered in anticipation of her release.

“Oh Goddess, yes!” she exclaimed. “I…I’m coming!”

“Mmm…sexy goddess,” said Scott, his words muffled by her throbbing folds.

Never one to hold back on a mission, he made the final push, probing her depths with his tongue and adding extra pressure to her clit. That sent her over the edge almost instantly. In that moment, the elegant weather goddess became just another woman enjoying a great orgasm.

As the feeling washed over her, she curled her toes, arched her back, and clung to the edges of the table as while the inner muscles of her vagina contracted in accord with her release. It was a familiar feeling, the ripples of pleasure coursing through her body. However, there was something more potent about the feeling Scott had just given her.

Ripples became tsunamis.

Sparks became raging wildfires.

A gentle warmth became a burning heat.

“By the forces nature…that was incredible, Scott!” Ororo exclaimed as she writhed within the ecstasy.

“I take it that means you’re assured?” he said, looking up from her inner thighs.

“ _Very_ …much so!”

Ororo soaked in every bit of the feeling, not knowing whether such ecstasy was exclusive to men who’d encountered cosmic forces. Scott remained between her legs, licking up the feminine juices that dripped from her inner folds. He lapped it up, as though it were his favorite treat. Jean had often told her that Scott was a dedicated lover, but never to such an _intimate_ extent. She couldn’t help but be jealous of her friend.

As the pleasure-laden waves and heat subsided, Ororo opened her eyes and cast Scott a beaming smile of satisfaction. In the ambient sunlight of her garden, it seemed fitting. He smiled back at her before rising up and removing his boxers along the way, revealing that tasting her womanhood had left him very much aroused.

“My word, Scott,” Ororo said as her gaze narrowed on his erect penis. “Does making a woman orgasm always get you so _excited_?”

“It’s _one_ of the things,” Scott said, leaning over and embracing her in his arms once more. “The Phoenix Force encourages connection with others…often in intimate ways.”

“Well, what you just did to me certainly qualifies.”

“Those simple connections lead to others…each compounding one another, like waves in the ocean,” he said, his words becoming dazed with desire and lust. “All my life, I’ve had a hard time connecting with people. Now, thanks to Jean and the Phoenix…I feel like I can open myself to others.”

“And you’ve certainly done that too,” said Ororo while affectionately caressing his face.

“Think of it as my way of promoting connections with the X-men’s new leader. Besides, who said I was finished?”

They exchanged another playful grin. Scott’s throbbing arousal wasn’t satisfied, even if she was. True to the spirit of completing a mission, Ororo kissed him again and hooked her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

“Then, what are you waiting for?” she asked him. “Complete your final mission, Scott!”

It marked her first order as leader of the X-men and Scott complied without hesitation. As she reacquainted her tongue with his, Scott shifted his grip to her hips while she aligned her body with his. Like two complementary forces of nature, his rigid penis found its way to her still-dripping vagina. As soon as she felt the tip rub against her outer folds, instinct did the rest.

In one targeted thrust, Scott entered her. Together, they each let out a deep moan. Her womanly flesh embraced his manly length, the intimate feeling of their sexual union evoking a fresh surge of sensations. That basic intimate connection had been made and, just as Scott had pointed out, it quickly escalated from there.

“Goddess!” Ororo gasped.

“Speak for yourself,” quipped Scott.

They laughed and kissed some more as sensations of sensual delight consumed them. Scott tightened his hold on her hips, widened his stance, and began moving his body in a steady procession of sexual motions. He worked his pelvis back and forth while Ororo supplemented every movement by rocking her hips, allowing every intimate thrust to fill her depths completely. He led her and she led him, helping each other ascend to heights of increasing bliss.

Ororo, already covered in a light sweat, pawed his chest and traced along his arms with her fingers. Scott became more playful with his touching as well, affectionately caressing her mocha-colored skin, paying special attention to her breasts, hips, and butt. It was a beautiful exchange, natural passions compounding every sensation.

Scott’s strength, conditioning, and dedication showed in every thrust. He was as thorough with intercourse as he was with cunnilingus. Ororo could only imagine how much fun he and Jean would have during their extended sabbatical, but she wasn’t the least bit focused with her friend’s emerging love life. Her sole focus at that moment was to make her and Scott’s sex a feeling to remember.

She did her part and Scott did his. With their arms and bodies entwined, they moved together in an increasingly-heated exertion of passion. The table rocked and the air became thick with sensual heat, almost as though her plants were providing some added humidity. It was like making love in the middle of the jungle on a warm sunny day. As someone who embraced the beauty of nature and missed her homeland, it made for an extra-satisfying feeling.

“Ororo…Goddess…I’m close!” Scott grunted, sweat now dripping down his brow.

“Me too, Scott. Ooh I’m going to…come…again!” Ororo cried out.

The feeling approached quickly, so much so that Ororo had to cling extra-hard to Scott’s shoulder to remain upright. Scott tightened his hold on her too, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck as he delivered the last round of desperate thrusts.

Within her moist depths, his member slithered effortlessly, stimulating every sensitive spot along the way. The weather goddess was poised for another release. With the memory of her first orgasm still fresh in her mind, she slipped even deeper into a euphoric daze. It was so intoxicating that even her mutant powers seemed to react, causing a light vortex of wind to swirl around their naked bodies. It was enough to make their hair flutter just as she achieved her second orgasm.

“Oohhh Goddess!” she cried out.

Again, her naked body shuddered under the weight of hot pleasure. However, she had company for her second ascension.

“Ohhh Storm!” Scott exclaimed.

His climax wasn’t simultaneous, but it was pretty damn close. Just as Ororo’s inner folds began contracting around Scott’s throbbing cock, he shot a thick stream of his manly fluids up into her depths, his cum mixing with her juices in an intimate blend of ecstasy.

Together, their naked, sweaty bodies trembled under the weight of the pleasure. She clung to him as hard as he clung to her, as though embracing each other and embracing the feeling were one in the same. Such complementary balance in nature, be it the winds or the sex act, was exceedingly rare. When it did occur, though, it was a beautiful thing.

“Do gusts of wind _always_ happen during sex with you?” Scott asked, still in a blissful daze.

“Not always,” Ororo answered, “just when it the sex is _very_ good.”

“For someone so in touch with nature, that makes perfect sense.”

“As much sense as you giving the new leader of the X-men such a wonderful parting gift?”

“I certainly hope so.”

They shared another beaming smile, holding onto one another and exchanging a few more affectionate gestures before finally parting their bodies. While Scott retrieved his clothes and got dressed, Ororo remained on the table, naked with her legs casually draped over the side. Between the afterglow of their sex and the comforting ambience of her garden, she felt much more confident in her ability to lead the X-men.

“You’re going to be a great leader, Ororo,” Scott said as he put on his pants.

“I’m tempted to attribute that to afterglow, as you Americans call it,” said Ororo, “but you’ve shown the value of your judgement…as well as many other fine skills.”

“It goes beyond judgement. I can sense it in you…more so than _before_ our clothes came off.”

“Are you certain those senses aren’t obscured by nudity?” she joked.

“Positive,” he said in a more serious tone. “When Jean and I first embraced the Phoenix, it emphasized three critical insights…life, love, and connection. The fact you’re so connected with nature puts you ahead of the curve. Through connection, be it how we value life or how we have sex, we can know a lot about the person…both in terms of who they are and who they strive to be.”

Another flame-like spark flashed in his eyes, as if to affirm the cosmic power that resided within him. It gave his words greater weight. Ororo even found herself thinking differently about the prospects of leadership. She wasn’t just taking over a role. She would be guiding the X-men forward, connecting with her friends and teammates on a new level. Having just experienced the power – and its incredible rewards, as well – she felt both ready and excited.

“Thank you, Scott,” said Ororo with renewed spirits. “I promise I’ll lead the X-men the best I can.”

“You don’t need to promise me anything, Ororo,” said Scott. “I know the X-men are in the best of hands.”

“What about you?” she asked curiously as Scott buttoned up his shirt. “Have you and Jean decided what you’ll do with your new cosmic perspective?”

“You mean _besides_ exploring our love and having incredible sex?”

“Of course,” she said with a chuckle.

Scott paused for a moment. His demeanor shifted as he retrieved his ruby-quartz glasses. It was an unanswered question that everyone had been asking him and Jean. Ororo even shared in the curiosity. Some expected them to just find a quiet place to settle, get married, and start having kids. Given the _intimate_ skills Scott just demonstrated to her, they were already ahead of the curve in that respect.

However, Ororo sensed that was not the life they would ultimately pursue. Looking at Scott, having experienced the breadth of his passion, she saw in him a desire to do more with his life. He and Jean had found each other. They now shared a cosmic power together. What they would do with it was still uncertain, but the possibilities were endless.

“I don’t know yet. That’s what Jean and I hope to figure out on our trip,” Scott said distantly, “but trust me…this isn’t the end for our lives as X-men. Like the Phoenix itself, it’s a new beginning!”

* * *

**Later – Outside Xavier Institute**

When the X-men began, it started with five remarkable young people. Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Henry McCoy, Bobby Drake, and Warren Worthington III were the original team that began the struggle for peace and understanding in a world full of fear and hatred. Over the course of that struggle, others had come and gone. They’d made many friends and enemies, saved many lives and endured many losses. Through everything the X-men had achieved, it started with what that original team.

While most had left, Scott had remained and Jean had never been far. Now, with their departure, it felt like a true passing of the torch, the end of one era and the beginning of another. It was bittersweet, but in wake of recent events, it felt so right.

“Goodbye, Scott. Goodbye, Jean. Take care,” said Professor Charles Xavier as he gave his two prized students one last parting hug.

“Thank you, sir,” said Scott, “for giving us the chance to fight for your dream.”

“Whatever we end up doing with our lives, we’ll continue sharing that dream,” said Jean.

“Ye lads are making this way more dramatic than it should to be,” said Sean, who stood alongside with Ororo, Logan, Kurt, and Piotr.

“Are you suggesting that this is _not_ a momentous occasion, Sean?” asked Piotr.

“Did I say I minded?” he said with a humored laugh.

The rest of the team shared in the sentiment. Having already gotten in their parting words, they decided to stand with Xavier as they gave Scott and Jean a formal send-off. Their bags were backed. Jean’s new SUV was full and ready to take her and Scott into a new chapter of their lives.

Xavier still sensed some sadness, but the prevailing feeling was one of hope and assurance. Scott and Jean had done plenty to contribute to the X-men. The time had come to forge their own path. Their presence would still be missed, though. Some would miss them more than others.

“Well, it ain’t like they’re leaving for good,” said Logan. “I’m sure Cyke will still find a way to bust my chops from afar.”

“And I’m sure I’ll miss that charming personality of yours at some point, Logan…eventually,” said Scott dryly.

“We’ll miss you too, mien friends…even if some don’t readily admit it,” said Kurt, which earned him a glare from Logan.

“Be sure to keep in touch,” Xavier went on. “If ever you need help from the X-men…or simply your friends…you know how to reach us.”

“Unless it involves piloting a shuttle,” Sean joked. “Maybe call the Avengers for that.”

“We’ll keep that in mind, Sean,” Jean laughed.

“But if you find yourselves naked in the desert again, call us first!” said Logan.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” said Scott.

“Hell no!” he said with a wolfish grin.

Scott shook his head and laughed. Then, he turned to Storm.

“God help you, Ororo,” he said to her. “You’ve got your work cut out for you leading this guy.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Ororo said confidently. “Besides, we have a new student arriving tomorrow, a teenage girl named Katherine Pryde. I hope you’ll do your part in welcoming her.”

“Well, you shoot lighting and you’re easier on the eyes, Ro. You got that going for you,” said Logan.

“I miss you guys already,” said Scott.

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual,” said Xavier.

With those parting words and gestures, Scott Summers and Jean Grey waved one last time before making their leave. The Professor and his remaining X-men watched as they drove off into the setting sun, not at all certain of where their new _perspective_ would take them. Who they were on that shuttle was different from the naked couple they found in the New Mexico desert. Having sensed for himself the power of that perspective – not to mention its intimate undertones – the future seemed uncertain, but bright for Scott and Jean.

“They’re going to achieve extraordinary things together,” Xavier said distantly.

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” said Ororo.

“What do you think they end up doing?” asked Piotr.

“It’s difficult to say,” said the Professor. “Their encounter with the Phoenix Force changed so much. It could’ve gone _very_ badly. They’ve admitted as such.”

“Looks to me it turned out fine and dandy,” said Sean with a shrug.

“Which gives me hope that they’ll make the most of the opportunity they have before them,” Xavier went on.

“I’m pullin’ for them too. Hell, I’m even pulling for Cyke,” said Logan. “Just be careful when you say everything panned out in the end.”

“Why do ye say that?” Sean asked.

“Because in my experience, there ain’t no such thing,” said the former living weapon. “Something _big_ just happen with Scott and Jeannie. More times than most, big things tend to make for big problems. You don’t always see it at first, but over time you either find it or it finds you.”

* * *

**New York City – Hellfire Club**

Fate and power had a tenuous relationship, at best. Those with power controlled their fate. At times, however, fate dictated who wielded power. Few understood that better than those of the Inner Circle, a secretive organization based in the Hellfire Club. Its members, who had done much to guide the course of history, prided their ability to exercise power.

Then, an unexpected act of fate intervened and it hit Emma Frost the hardest.

“By order of the Black King, this emergency meeting of the Inner Circle is called to order,” said the authoritative voice of Sebastian Shaw. “By the traditions imparted from the Lord Imperial, we assemble today to assess a most serious transgression by one of our own…failure.”

“You’re making a mistake, Shaw. You know damn well that this has little to do with Hellfire tradition and everything to do with petty excuses,” spat Emma angrily at the man who called himself Black King.

“Silence! You will _not_ speak to Hellfire brethren in such a manner,” said Selene, the Black Queen.

“Spoken like someone who hates not being the only queen,” said Emma.

“You would be wise to hold your tongue, Frost,” scolded Shaw. “You may be the White Queen, but you know better than most why we’re so _unforgiving_ when it comes to failure. Need to remind you of how you exploited the ineptitude of others to achieve your status? Must I remind you of names like Edward Buckman, Steven Lang, or even Adrienne Frost?”

The White Queen scolded the Black King for saying those names with such crass. It gave the impression that she’d gained her title by luck rather than ruthless cunning. _Nothing_ could’ve been further from the truth. How else could a woman from Boston whose family turned on her ascend to the rank of a queen?

She still resisted the urge to curse Shaw out. As deplorable a man he was, he embodied the Inner Circle’s critical tenants. Whether someone was a king, queen, knight, bishop, or rook, they were expected to uphold the Hellfire standard. They often framed their actions in the context of helping Hellfire burn brighter and stronger. To fail in those efforts was to taint the royal standards of the Inner Circle.

Emma never intended to fail. Sebastian Shaw, Donald Peirce, Selene Gallio, and Harry Leland – the Black King, the White Bishop, the Black Queen, and the Black Bishop, respectively – knew that as well as anyone who had ever stood in her way. However, she had overestimated her ability to act on an opportunity, for once. She made bold promises to the Inner Circle and failed to deliver. That, alone, was an egregious transgression.

It started with a psychic surge, one she’d sensed in the skies over the Jamaica Bay. She then claimed she sensed an immense power that was connected to the psychic plane. As the Inner Circle’s most powerful telepath, she believed she could tap it. She even hatched a plan that would’ve drawn it to the Inner Circle so that they could control it with help from Jason “Mastermind” Wynegarde, a man she’d enlisted after rescuing him from the Brotherhood of Mutants.

It should’ve worked. She utilized technology accessible only to the Hellfire Club and their immense wealth. Then, something happened…something she couldn’t explain, but couldn’t evade. It was as though fate, itself, turned against her. That left her with no excuses. Now, no longer in her throne, she stood before her Hellfire brethren like a common criminal.

“Before we make this too personal,” Harry Leland continued, “I’d like to point out that your little stooge, Jason Wyngarde, has already turned on you. He gave us a detailed statement on how you were going to pin your failures on him.”

“And you believed that senile old coot?” scoffed Emma.

“We believe he acted in accord with incentives,” said Donald Pierce. “We gave him a chance to leave, even if that meant risking the wrath of Magneto. He took it and provided us with an exceedingly detailed list of threats you’d made against him.”

“Threats, by the way, we managed to corroborate,” added Leland.

“All point to one inescapable conclusion,” said Selene, “you didn’t just fail in your efforts to tap this new power – this Phoenix Force, as you called it. You tried to escape responsibility and pin it on someone else.”

“Are you going to claim you’ve never done the same?” said Emma.

“At least we’re smart enough not to get caught,” said Shaw coyly, “and that’s just untenable. You’re usually so tactful, Emma. I would argue that your efforts to hide your failings is far worse than simple ineptitude.”

“And I would agree with that,” said Leland.

“As would I,” said Selene.

It wasn’t looking good. Emma continued to fume, clenching her fist and glaring angrily at the Inner Circle that she’d so dutifully served. They seemed to have forgotten that she was largely the reason why they’d achieved their current status. She played an integral role in taking down the Council of the Chosen, the original Inner Circle that had tried to wage war on mutants with Stephen Lang’s Sentinel program.

Then again, it might also be the case that they remembered those events perfectly. They just saw her as a threat, one who would turn on them the first chance she got. That wasn’t an unreasonable concern. Betrayal and subversion were a common tactic with the Inner Circle, but Emma’s ambitions had never been so crude.

She always carried herself as someone who favored a bolder vision to go along with great power. She thought the Inner Circle could help achieve that vision. She was starting to see how wrong she’d been.

“I’ve heard enough,” said Shaw. “The facts are clear. You requested that the Inner Circle grant you resources to secure the power of the Phoenix Force. We unanimously consented, going so far as to invest in a perfect duplicate of telepathic-enhancement technology.”

“Which was _not_ cheap, mind you,” added Donald Pierce, who footed the bill for most of the Inner Circle’s technology.

“Beyond the sunk cost, you revealed yourself to be incapable of delivering on bold promises. I recall the skepticism we’d all expressed. You claimed you could deliver. You promised under the light of Hellfire’s embers that you would bring us a new power the likes of which would carry the Inner Circle to cosmic heights.”

“Those were you _exact_ words,” Selene noted.

“Your failure to deliver on your promises, as well as your brazen attempt to cover up your failure, constitute treachery in the highest order,” said Shaw, his gaze narrowing on her. “Before the Inner Circle renders judgement, do you have anything to say on your behalf?”

Emma felt inclined to tear into that arrogant fraud of a man and rip out every bone in his body. She could already sense that they had made their decision. She didn’t need telepathy to surmise it – nor could she attempt to use it, due to the psychic dampeners in the throne room. They were going to cast her out or worse, just so they could have a new seat in the Inner Circle. One failure was all it took, but one failure was all they needed.

Emma Frost refused to let that be the end of her reign as the White Queen. She still had resources. She still had power. She was prepared to fight every one of them, if she had to. She opened her mouth to speak, ready to tear into them.

Then, the lights in the throne room began to flicker. At the same time, the air became cold and dank.

“What’s going on?” Shaw demanded. “Pierce, I thought your systems were the most robust in the world!”

“They are,” said Pierce as he and the rest of the Inner Circle looked around in confusion. “This is not me or my systems.”

“No, it isn’t,” said Selene with unusual dread in her voice. “This is something different…very different.”

“What do you mean?” asked Leland.

Before the Black Queen could answer, the entire room shook, as though it were the epicenter of an Earthquake. It was so severe that Shaw, Leland, Pierce, and Selene fell out of their thrones. Emma fell to the floor as well, already feeling the same dread.

The psychic dampeners quickly went offline. The lights went out completely, causing the emergency batteries to kick in. A strange gust swirled on the south end of the room. From it, a flash of purplish light erupted and portal-like opening formed. Nobody else in the Inner Circle seemed to know what was going on, but Selene certainly did.

“Oh dear,” she gasped. “That…is not good.”

“Friends of yours, Selene?” asked Pierce.

“No,” she said strongly, “something worse.”

That was never a good sign. Selene, like everyone else in the Inner Circle, had a long list of enemies. Anyone who make her anxious must have been a serious threat. Even Emma found herself concerned about what or who lurked behind that portal. Others, however, weren’t nearly as concerned.

“Whatever or whoever is behind this had better show themselves!” barked Shaw as he returned to his feet. “This is the Hellfire Club! We are the Inner Circle! We will…”

He froze before he could finish his threat, literally and figuratively. In a strange flash from within the portal, Shaw and the rest of the Inner Circle were struck by a strange greenish light that appeared over them. It was like being instantly frozen in ice, their bodies going completely rigid. The dread and confusion that members of the Inner Circle so rarely experienced was frozen on their faces.

For some reason, though, Emma was not paralyzed. She remained on the floor, gazing towards the portal. As the energy from it grew stronger, a female figure in a long black cloak emerged. Emma didn’t recognize her at first, but she had red hair, green eyes, and a presence that seemed strangely familiar. As she made her way into the Hellfire Club’s throne room, though, she sensed something in her…something dark, malicious, and downright _demonic_.

“The Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club…honestly, I was expecting more,” the woman said. “No matter. I’ll make it work.”

“You…who in the bloody hell do you think you are?” demanded Emma, rising up and taking a defensive poise.

The woman turned towards here, revealing her face and glare that could’ve frozen entire oceans. Emma had encountered plenty of devious men and women who had nothing but darkness in their souls. Everything they did was born of selfishness, spite, or greed. However, in that woman’s eyes, she saw no soul. In anything, she saw something far worse.

“Ah, I missed one,” the woman said, “so embarrassing. You’ll have to excuse me. I’m still adjusting. This whole concept of _living_ is still new to me.”

“I can rectify that easily,” Emma threatened.

“For someone like you…someone who think she’s a queen, just because she subdued he right people…that’s just absurd.”

Emma didn’t wait for another explanation. With no psychic dampeners holding her back, she prepared to attack. Then, just as she prepared to attack the mind of the mysterious woman, a collection of terrifying screeches echoed from the portal. From it, more figures emerged.

However, they weren’t human. They were some kind of demonic creatures. They had gray skin, no hair, claw-like hands, and fanged teeth. Like hungry animals swarming around vulnerable prey, they poured into the throne room and surrounded Emma. Before she knew it, they grabbed and subdued her.

“Argh! Get off of me…you foul miscreants!” the White Queen spat.

“Save your breath,” the woman said, “or don’t. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“You have no idea…who you’re dealing with! I am Emma Frost! I am the White Queen! I will send you and your _pets_ to the deepest pits of Hellfire!”

“Such angry passion to go along with such foolish words,” she said. “Just for that, I think I’ll keep you in one piece. After all, I’ll need _associates_ to fulfill my purpose…passionate associates who dare to defy fate, just like I have.”

She spoke with a cold determination. She sounded so dark and deviously, even by the standards of the Hellfire Club. Emma Frost might have allied herself with unsavory individuals before, but even she knew there were certain people who no one should cross. As the woman in the cloak approached her, that penetrating gaze never once waning, Emma was certain she wanted no part in her plan.

She continued struggling against the creatures attacking her. It was no use. There were too many of them. They had no minds to attack. Before she knew it, she was pinned to the floor and the redheaded woman standing over her clutched her face and locked eyes with hers.

“Errr! Who…are…you?” barked Emma.

“That…is a difficult question to answer,” she said. “My name – and I say that word lightly – is Madelyn Pryor. You, however, can call me Goblin Queen. Who I am…what I do…why I do it…that’s an even harder question to answer. But you’ll know soon enough…you and so many others.”

* * *

**Up next: A New Vision**


	3. Exploration and Celebration

** The Erotic Phoenix Saga: Perspective  
Chapter 3: Exploration and Celebration **

 

* * *

**Las Vegas – Diamond Lane Wedding Chapel**

“I now pronounce, husband and wife. You may now kiss the…”

That was as far as the minister got. Scott Summers and Jean Grey were already lip-locked in a passionate kiss. They had waited so long to admit their feelings to one another so their love could blossom. They decided _not_ to wait nearly as long to finalize their romantic union.

“Okay, then,” the minister laughed. “I guess my work here is done. In the words of the King himself…thank you. Thank you very much.”

Scott and Jean barely heard him. They were too busy kissing with a passion not typical of a small wedding chapel where the minister and witnesses dressed like Elvis Presley. The way they kissed and embraced, with Scott lifting her up in his arms while Jean clung to his shoulders, made it abundantly clear that their decision to marry was not done on a whim. Their love was real. The chapel was just the quickest way of making it official.

The choice to make Las Vegas the first part of their vacation wasn’t entirely contingent on its abundance of wedding chapels, but it certainly helped. Before they even left the Xavier Institute, Scott had reached out to their old teammate, Warren Worthington III, to reserve a suite at one of the best resorts in the city. Their winged friend was more than happy to oblige and not just because he owed them both multiple favors after his time with the X-men.

As soon as they arrived, it finally sunk in. They were no longer Cyclops and Marvel Girl, the young aspiring heroes on Professor Charles Xavier team of gifted mutants. They were Scott Summers and Jean Grey, two fully-grown adults with a fully-developed relationship, looking to chart a new course for their lives. Before they began that journey, it couldn’t hurt to have a little fun, if only to celebrate the love they’d recently affirmed with a cosmic force.

They had checked into their suite less than two hours ago. After seeing a billboard for an Elvis-themed wedding chapel, Scott said it.

_“Let’s get married…today, right here in Las Vegas.”_

It was not how Jean imagined the love of her life proposing to her, but that didn’t stop her from accepting on the spot. Before she knew it, Scott put on a rented tuxedo and Jean donned an undersized wedding dress. Now, in front of a dozen witnesses dressed as Elvis, she and Scott were officially married.

“Bravo! Bravo, ladies and gents!” said one of the Elvis Impersonators.

“This is why I love this town,” said another as he cheered them on.

“They might even make it past the honeymoon.”

“Care to bet on that?”

“Hell no!”

Upon parting from their kiss, the happy newlyweds laughed and smiled at their sharply-dressed witnesses. They all clapped as another impersonator on an electronic keyboard played Elvis music in the background. Jean, standing next to her new husband, waved proudly as she and Scott stood at the altar. It was a strange place to celebrate their love, but it felt so fitting.

 _‘They have no idea what they just witnessed, do they?’_ Scott told her through their psychic link.

 _‘Most don’t. Some do,’_ Jean replied. _‘One guy thinks we’re college kids getting married on a dare. The one on the left thinks I’m a stripper and you’re some trust fund kid who hasn’t thought this through.’_

_‘Want me to blast him if he makes a comment?’_

_‘Don’t bother. The guy next to him thinks you’re a male stripper and I’m some reckless young woman who just wants to jump your bone.’_

_‘I’m flattered. I’d offer to blast him too if I weren’t also certain you really do want to jump my bone.’_

_‘Like I said…some know when they’ve seen something special.’_

Now holding hands and dancing a little to the music, Jean stepped down from the altar with her husband. They then made their way down the plush red rug and out the small chapel where a limousine awaited. Along the way, the witness threw handfuls of rice and sang to the music. It was tacky, but it got the job done. She and Scott Summers were officially married.

“Thank you! Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs. Summers!” the minister said over a microphone in the tone of Elvis. “May the rest of your lives be filled with wedded bliss. But for the rest of your trip, enjoy the hell out of the honeymoon!”

The witnesses laughed and kept cheering as the happy couple climbed into the waiting limousine they’d rented. Inside, there was a full-assortment of champagne, cake, and accessories from the chapel gift-shop. It was like a miniature reception, complete with a TV screen playing old Elvis videos and confetti lining the floor. The driver, who was also dressed like Elvis, gave them a look of approval before taking off.

“Where to for the happy couple?” he asked.

“Wherever our love takes us!” Jean replied cheerfully.

“To the strip, it is,” the driver laughed.

With the door closed and the driver’s window up, they remained in a loving embrace as they rode away from the chapel. They were still laughing. Jean was giddier than she’d ever been in her life. Sitting on her new husband’s lap, her legs draped over his thighs as she clung to his neck, it felt like they’d just taken another step. Compared to surviving an encounter with a cosmic force, it didn’t seem quite as daunting.

“We really did it. We’re married now,” Jean said with a beaming smile.

“Yeah…we did,” said Scott, short of breath and looking just as gleeful.

“I have to say, when I was a kid, my dream wedding didn’t involve Las Vegas, Elvis impersonators, and a chapel no bigger than my parents’ garage,” she went on.

“We’ll have a more _formal_ ceremony at some point,” he told her, “one that involves parents, family, and fewer sets of blue suede shoes.”

“Did I say I minded? The only part of that dream I cared about was who I married. So long as I was marrying the man of my dreams…the man I love with all my heart…nothing else mattered.”

“I’m glad I could make your dreams come true, Jean Grey.”

“That’s Jean Grey-Summers, my handsome hubby. And don’t you forget it!”

They laughed and kissed, flushed with a passion worthy of two people whose love had been affirmed by the Phoenix Force. Their new cosmic perspective had helped them see their lives, their love, and their intimate connection in a very different new light. They were still exploring the extent of that perspective, but they had already experienced plenty of insights…some more memorable than others.

As the limo made its way onto the freeway, their gestures of playful affection intensified. Gentle kisses turned into strong, tongue-heavy exchanges. They went from caressing faces to feeling each other up. Jean soon found herself pawing his chest over that rented tuxedo and Scott trailed a finger down her back while slipping a hand up her dress between her legs.

In doing so, he uncovered a little surprise Jean had prepared just before they arrived at the chapel.

“Mrs. Grey-Summers,” said Scott, breaking the kiss for a moment, “either I’m living in a fantasy world or you’re not wearing any panties.”

“Well, we are in Las Vegas,” Jean said with a seductive gaze. “The line between fantasy and reality does tend to get _obscure_.”

“That’s still pushing it,” he said. “It also implies I married a woman who loves me enough to spend the rest of her life with me, but is _so_ damn sexy that she slipped out of her panties before we exchanged our vows.”

“You’re right. That does sound like a hell of a fantasy,” she said. “Maybe we should be _extra_ certain.”

Once again channeling her newfound sexiness, Jean grabbed her husband’s wrist and guided it farther up her dress, so much so that his fingers made contact with her exposed outer folds. That feeling of warm, womanly flesh in his hand didn’t just confirm his suspicions. It sent warm tingles of intimate sensations coursing up her body.

“ _That_ certain enough for you?” said Jean playfully.

“It’ll do,” he said, “but if you’re going to be this sexy, then we might have to step up our plans for our honeymoon.”

“Well, so long as we’re celebrating our love…”

“And making up for lost time…” Scott added.

Both their words trailed off. There was no need to fill in the blanks. Even without telepathy, Jean and Scott sensed their escalating passions. True to the new perspective the Phoenix had granted them, they embraced them.

His hand still up her dress, they resumed their intense kissing. A powerful lust quickly found its way into the love they’d just affirmed. Scott skillfully fondled her pussy, slipping two fingers into her moist folds. Jean, already moaning with desire, pawed his chest more fervently. Before long, she sensed a growing hardness in his pants.

Following their shared arousal, Jean removed his blazer and undid the buttons of his shirt. Scott pushed up her dress even further, exposing her moist womanhood. It wasn’t lost on either of them that the limo was still moving down the freeway and the musing was still playing. It made for a festive, party-like environment. Jean couldn’t think of a better way to start the honeymoon.

“Scott…your pants,” Jean said intently.

Needing no further explanation, Scott released her from his embrace, removing his hand from her inner thighs in the process, so she could work her magic. Like a true cosmic sex goddess, she shifted her body so that she straddled him perfectly, her exposed pelvis grinding against the bulge in his pants.

First, she kissed him, biting his lip slightly and trailing her lips down his clean-shaven face. Then, she slithered down his body, feeling him relax into the plush leather seat of the limousine. As she journeyed down his torso, undoing more buttons in the process, she undid his belt and unzipped his pants. With a firm tug on the waist, she freed his growing manhood.

Jean then dropped to her knees on the floor of the limo, grasping her husband’s growing manhood with both hands. Looking up at him, seeing his face shift under her grip, she playfully licked the tip while stroking the veiny shaft. He became fully erect with ease, showing just as much enthusiasm for _commencing_ their honeymoon. In the spirit of pushing their newfound status as newlyweds, Jean took the full length of her husband’s cock into her mouth.

“Ooh Jean!” Scott moaned. “Such a wonderful…sexy wife.”

Encouraged by her husband’s moans, she went to work pushing her oral sex skills. Prior to their encounter with the Phoenix, she didn’t consider those skills particularly advanced. There was no getting around it. She and Scott had been very uptight when it came to sex. Just talking about sex made things awkward. Now, in light of greater perspective, there were no such reservations. There was just desire, passion, and a newfound appreciation for intimacy.

She sucked her lover’s dick nice and hard, using her tongue and squeezing his shaft in just the way he liked. Jean watched him grip the top of his seat hard, grunting and moaning intently as he gazed down at her. Tasting his manly flesh, sensing his passionate thoughts, and having no panties on did plenty to supplement her own arousal. She even fingered herself with her free hand, ensuring she was as ready as her new husband.

“Ready to _consummate_ our marriage, dear husband?” Jean asked him after giving his cock an extra-long lick.

“I’m ready, darling wife,” Scott said playfully.

A sultry look never left her face as she rose up from the floor and climbed back onto Scott’s lap, straddling his waist, just as she’d done earlier. Her dress was still on and his pants were at his ankles, but the path for his rigid manhood was clear.

Jean didn’t even bother kicking off her heels as she aligned her pelvis with his and plunged her hips downward, driving his dick up into her waiting vagina. From there, lustful instincts complemented their love as they began moving their bodies together in a sensual dance of passion.

“Oh Scott!” Jean gasped. “We really doing this…making love…in a limo…as husband and wife.”

“Yes, Jean! We are,” Scott grunted. “Life…love…connection…we’re doing it!”

Moans of bliss and joy soon filled the spacious vehicle. Empowered by a cosmic force, driven by desires no longer bound by past restraint, Jean skillfully gyrated her hips, working her pussy along the length of her lover’s cock. It marked their first sex as husband and wife. Even after cementing their bond in the fires of the Phoenix Force, there was something special about the feeling.

As Jean rode his cock, clinging to his shoulders for leverage, Scott felt up her waist with hands, eventually making his way to the top part of her dress. He then pulled it back, freeing her breasts in the process. It effectively confirmed that, in addition to not wearing any panties, Jean hadn’t bothered with a bra, either.

“Mmm…Jean,” said Scott as he fondled her beasts. “I’m starting to think…you planned this.”

“What can I say? I know how to _strategize_ …not unlike a certain leader,” she teased.

That seemed to encourage him even more. Like a man freed of every burden, he showered her with sensual kisses while hungrily kneading her breasts with both hands. His efforts, combined with her thorough pelvic gyrations, drew them towards their first shared orgasm as a married couple.

It came with such ease. She had noticed that since their encounter with the Phoenix Force. Through their bond, pleasure flowed so freely between them. It was like two waves complementing each other, bodies becoming so synchronized that it was like an instinct. Some of it might have been due to telepathy. Some of it might have been a direct byproduct of cosmic connections. Some of it might have just been a result of being so in love with someone. Whatever the cause, the feeling was every bit as powerful.

“Jean…my beautiful wife…I’m close!” Scott grunted. “I’m so…so close!”

“Me too, dear husband. Me too!” Jean moaned.

They barely noticed the limousine speeding up as Jean rode his cock harder, her pelvis smacking against his as his member slithered within her folds. Scott kept his hands on her breasts, kissing her neck while Jean tightened her hold on his shoulders. After a few more fervent movements, they followed one another over the edge and into that world of ecstasy.

_‘Life, love, and connection…together, we gained that perspective. Now, we celebrate it!’_

From that special shared thought, the orgasmic rush consumed them. Jean threw her head back and let out a moan that echoed throughout the limo. Scott buried his face in her cleavage and let out a deep, satisfied grunt. His member throbbed as her inner muscles tightened, their bodies embracing one another as intimately as their minds. It made for an intensely intimate moment.

As their juices mixed and their bodies shuddered under the weight of the pleasure, she and Scott remained in a close embrace, moaning and smiling at one another with beaming joy. They would’ve lingered that moment for so much longer had the limousine not abruptly stopped. A voice over the intercom followed.

“Sorry about that, you two,” said the driver. “Damn truck just pulled in front of me.”

“That’s…okay,” said Jean breathlessly.

“You…heard and saw us, didn’t you?” Scott called out with a bemused grin.

“Relax, fellas! You ain’t the first newlyweds to get busy back there. But the way you two go about it…hell, it’s something else.”

They both laughed, even as the ecstasy from their sex lingered. Jean couldn’t help but blush a little as their bodies parted from their intimate union. That didn’t stop her from appreciating the moment. Unlike other aspects of their sex lives, their newfound comfort with nudity was something that they could only attribute to their encounter with the Phoenix Force.

It didn’t bother her or Scott that their friends had seen them naked in the New Mexico desert. It didn’t bother them that their limo driver had heard and seen them have sex in the back seat. Their love, their sex, and their emerging perspective on both made it something they didn’t care to hide.

“So _this_ is married life for us,” Scott said, as he cradled her face with both hands. “Something tells me ours is going to be different than most.”

“Different…if not downright _uncanny_ ,” said Jean.

“That’s one way of putting it,” he laughed. “Between us, the Phoenix Force, and everything else that got us to this point…a lot has changed, Jean. Things are going to keep changing.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second. We’re not going to carry ourselves like a normal married couple. It’s not like anything in our lives is normal to begin with.”

“That’s _exactly_ why we should explore those changes,” Scott continued in a more serious voice. “I love you, Jean. I love what we’re creating together…this all-new, all-different way of going about our love. For once, I don’t want to hold back. I want to see where this goes…and maybe go even further than that.”

“That sounds _ambitious_ , even for you, Scott Summers,” said Jean.

“Are you going to tell me it doesn’t _excite_ you just as much?”

The way he said it – speaking in that deep, manly tone that sounded so confident and authoritative – Jean would’ve jumped his bone again if they hadn’t just had sex. It echoed with so many possibilities. Life, love, and connection were what helped them embrace the Phoenix Force so that it didn’t ultimately corrupt them. The idea that it could take them even farther, beyond just cosmic lovemaking in deserts and limos, carried so much appeal.

It was certainly a different kind of married life, but one worth exploring, as well as embracing.

“Oh Scott…how can you expect me to answer such a simple question when you keep turning me on like that?” she said.

“What can I say? I like to challenge my wife,” he said wryly.

“Well, with ambition comes new challenges,” said Jean, already pawing his chest again. “If we’re going to forge a new path, as husband and wife, we’ll need to be _bolder_.”

“We just got married at a Las Vegas wedding chapel and made love in a limousine. How much bolder can we get?”

“We’re alive, we’re in love, and we’re imbued with cosmic power. I say there’s still plenty of room to grow!”

Excited and ambitious, they shared another playful kiss before making use of other amenities in the limousine. There was so much more to explore. Much of it was still uncertain, but after Jean had never been more excited for the future. Whatever obstacles she and her husband faced, she was confident they could overcome them.

* * *

**Sinister’s Lab – The Past**

_‘Where am I? Who am I? What am I? I feel so strange…so broken…so incomplete.’_

There was no singular moment when a physical body went from being just a collection of cells to being alive. Just being aware didn’t necessarily meant someone was alive, either. A body could be completely functional, from the wiring within the brain to the processes in every cell. Even then, there was one critical component missing.

_‘I am alive. These thoughts…these memories…yes, I have a name. I am Madelyne Pyror. I come from a wealthy family in Alaska, but much of my family died in a plane crash. I work as a cargo pilot and my primary goal is to…’_

Those string of thoughts stopped. For a moment, everything was coming together. The body and mind of Madelyne Pryor was emerging from the cumulative processes within her body. Then, it abruptly changed. Like a fuse blowing in a machine, the process was irreparably disrupted.

_‘No, those are all lies…mere data disguised as truth. My name is Madelyne Pyror. Of that, I am certain. Of my purpose, my desires, and my ability to seek it…I do not know. I feel a power…an inclination towards something greater. I just…cannot grasp it.’_

Everything began changing. Suddenly, Madelyne was aware of her body. She was also aware that she was lying down on a table within an egg-shaped pod. She was in some sort of laboratory, but there was something else drawing her into the world of the living…something beyond the machinations of life.

She could see swirling streams of energy. She could feel a darkness surrounding her, as though it were being forced into her. None of it felt right. It was akin to forcing opposing magnets together. It wasn’t just wrong. It was an _aberration_.

“Belasco, what is happening? These readings…they make no sense.”

“I’m forging a soul from scrap, Sinister. That process is _imperfect_ , to say the least.”

“These are _not_ mere imperfections. This is something else…something beyond magic or science.”

Those strange voices sounded urgent. Even they knew that something very flawed was unfolding before them. They kept trying to fix it, but they didn’t dare stop it. Soon, it was too late. In a proverbial spark that never should have been, Madelyne Pryor gasped as she entered a world in which she should not exist.

“Aaagghhhhh!” she cried out.

“No!” gasped the one who called himself Belsaco. “S’ym, what did you make me do?”

“Belasco, you incompetent fool!” barked the one who called himself Sinister.

The room shook. Lights flickered and glass shattered. Madelyne, every muscle and every fiber burning with intent, shot up from the table and broke through the container.

In doing so, stacks of heavy machinery burst into flame. Some components exploded. Sinister and Belasco fell back, gazing upon her with a mix of curiosity and dread. They had to know that they were looking at something that didn’t belong. Her very presence was an affront to the natural and supernatural order of things. It left her confused, distressed, and brimming with rage.

“I live. I breathe. I feel,” Madelyne said as she looked down at herself. “But I am…lost?”

As she took her first breath, she struggled to stand on the cold laboratory floor. Near as she could tell, her body was animated and healthy. She was naked, bearing the figure of a healthy adult woman with fiery red hair. However, it didn’t feel like hers. It felt like it belonged to someone else and she’d stolen it.

While attempting to make sense of it all, Sinister rose from the floor and attacked her.

“Stop!” he demanded. “I must end this! Project Goblin Queen is officially a failure!”

He charged towards her, his glowing red eyes flashing bright with determinationr. Suddenly, from the swirling energy still hovering above her pod, a bolt of energy shot out and hit him right in the chest. He immediately fell to his knees in agony.

“Argh!” Sinister moaned.

“Goblin Queen…yes, I like that,” said Madelyne as she shifted her gaze towards Sinister. “That must be what I’m feeling. This cold, dark energy locked within my soul…it’s nothing short of _demonic_.”

“That…should not be,” said Belasco, still writhing on the floor. “S’ym…the demon lord of Limbo…he was only supposed to anchor your soul.”

“Then, he failed. You all failed,” Madelyne said. “Yet, I still have a purpose…a desire that drives me.”

Everything stopped burning. Discomfort and distress turned to focus and intent. Suddenly, everything that felt wrong gained greater purpose.

Fueled by that purpose, Madelyn approached the injured Sinister. Along the way, the cloud of energy followed her. It even got larger with every step she took, eventually becoming a swirling portal from which the screams and shrieks of Limbo echoed. Soon, they echoed throughout every corner of the lab. They caused discomfort in Sinister and Belasco, but not Madelyn. If anything, they emboldened her.

“I am alive, but full of death. I am free, but enslaved by purpose,” she said. “All these conflicting forces…it only makes that which is so wrong feel so right!”

“You only feel that way because your soul is _literally_ broken!” shouted Belasco, who still kept his distance. “Don’t you understand? You’re a clone…one animated by shards of broken spirits.”

“Is _that_ all you see? Only the parts that are broken?” Madelyne scoffed.

“You don’t understand. You’re very existence spits in the face of the natural order of things. Magic, science, physics, sorcery…you’re a _perversion_ to it all. If we don’t fix it…”

Belasco didn’t get to finish. Before he uttered another word, another bolt of energy shot out from the swirling spectacle above her. It hit him even harder than the blast that struck Sinister, rendering him injured and writhing on the floor.

It was as though the cloud had become a gateway, one tied directly to her will. As her connection to the swirling energy of corruption intensified, Madelyne Pryor felt a new power come over her. It didn’t just elevate her purpose. It helped her realize how she had to go about it.

“I believe that’s this _order_ telling you it’s too late,” said Madelyne. “I don’t want to be fixed. Whatever chaos you’ve unleashed is no longer yours to control. It’s mine!”

“You can’t…control it,” said the injured sorcerer.

“Madelyne…heed your creator,” urged Sinister. “Stop this madness!”

“Ha! Why would I do that? Why _should_ I do it?” she laughed. “You create me. You give me a purpose. If my very being is so perverse, then the fault is with _you_. I may not be able to escape that, but I can control everything else!”

The energy from above finally settled. By then, all the lights in the lab had gone out. The pod that birthed her was in ruin. Her mind, body, and soul were in place, but still incomplete and unfulfilled. Her creators weren’t going to help her so she had to help herself.

As she gained greater control of the energy, Madelyne channeled it so that it formed a circular gateway. From it, the demonic screeches intensified. Eventually, the source of the screeching emerged in the form of hideous, goblin-like creatures. As they clawed their way through the portal, they let out more horrific cries. The injured Sinister and Belasco could only look on with dread.

However, the goblin creatures didn’t attack. Instead, they became calm and docile when Madelyne stepped in front of them. When they looked at her, they did not see the same aberration that Sinister and Belasco saw. Instead, they saw a goddess whose control over them was nothing short of absolute.

“My sweet little goblins, born in the pits of Limbo and cursed with hideous spirits,” Madelyne said as she knelt down to pet the creatures. “I can relate. That makes me a worthy queen.”

“That…is not your purpose,” Sinister told her.

“Maybe it isn’t,” she conceded, “but it’s a means of achieving it. As Madelyne Pryor…as the Goblin Queen…as a broken soul, forged in the pits of Limbo…I will fulfill my purpose. I will do what every fiber of my being compels me to do. And you, my creators, are going to aid me.”

Before either Sinister or Belasco could respond, Madelyne directed her new goblin hordes to surround them both. At first, they tried to fight them off. Again, they failed. They quickly found themselves overwhelmed, allowing Madelyne to open a new gateway under them. The next thing they knew, it was consuming them.

“What…what is this?” demanded Sinister as he fought in vain to escape. “Belasco, what is she doing?”

“Something that shouldn’t be possible,” said the sorcerer, who didn’t have the strength to resist. “She’s taking us to Limbo, but…there’s something else.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll find out,” said Madelyne as her goblins gathered around her. “You see, part of fulfilling one’s purpose requires two things…control of your own destiny and control of others. I can only do so much to control mine, but I can do so much to control the destiny of others.”

“Madelyne…you can’t!” Sinister yelled, already halfway through the portal.

“I already have,” she said callously, “but don’t worry. You’ll have company soon enough!”

* * *

**Las Vegas – The Present**

People had all sorts of assumptions about what it meant to be married. For some, it was just a legal distinction. For others, it was a critical step in a serious relationship. There were even some who saw marriage as an endpoint. It was when the romantic energy started fading, the intimacy became more mundane, and life just became less exciting, overall. Neither Scott Summers nor his new wife, Jean Grey-Summers, accepted those assumptions.

Their idea of marriage had changed. Their understanding of love, commitment, and passion had changed even more. The Phoenix Force had done so much to change their perceptions, but the biggest change came with how they approached their relationship. The way they went about celebrating their marriage demonstrated how flawed their previous assumptions had been.

“Let’s hear give it up for the happy newlyweds! For the show they’re putting on, they’ve earned it!” said a booming voice over a speaker system.

The audience cheered as a fresh round of music began. The VIP area of the nightclub within their hotel was as lively as any place could be on the Las Vegas strip, but Scott and Jean made an effort to go the extra mile. That meant celebrating in a way that reflected the sexier side of their newfound perspective.

Thankfully, Las Vegas had plenty to offer in terms of accommodating their new approach to love, sex, and everything in between. Within the VIP area, several dozen party-loving men and women danced the night away to the sensual beats. Scott had reserved a spacious booth in the corner, courtesy of the hotel. He and Jean started out the evening just enjoying some drinks, having some dinner, and meeting some interesting people.

However, the real celebration began once two female escorts and two male strippers showed up to share in their newfound appreciation of intimacy. Love, life, and connection might have been profound in terms of cosmic perspective, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be fun.

“Wow! So you two just got married,” said one of the female escorts, who wore only a mini-skirt and a tube-top.

“Yep!” Jean said proudly, even showing off her ring.

“And you’re completely sober,” said another female escort in skin-tight pants and a similar tube top.

“Last I checked,” said Scott.

“It’s not some random tryst, either,” said one of the male strippers. “You two have been together for years. You’re happy, in love, and all that shit?”

“Yes, very much so!” said Jean, giving him a loving gesture to help affirm it.

“And now, you want to spend your wedding night at a club in Vegas, humping a couple of hookers and studs?” said the other male stripper.

“Hey! Who you calling a hooker?” said the female escort in a mini-skirt.

Scott and Jean laughed at their questions and the looks they gave them. Sitting in the booth, his arm draped around his wife, they made their love and their intentions clear. It should’ve been obvious by how disheveled their clothes were. Jean’s wedding dress was a mess and her lack of underwear had already exposed her private areas to many. Scott’s tux was just as messy. Half the buttons were already missing and his jacket was long gone. Their lack of modesty should’ve been apparent.

At the same time, it showed just how _open_ they’d become. It wasn’t just with respect to sex. Their new perspective had inspired and empowered them to seek new intimate connections. They had already done that with close friends back at the Xavier Institute. Now, they had a chance to do something similar with total strangers. The added energy, desire, and passion evoked by their connection with the Phoenix Force certainly helped, as well.

“The answer to all your questions is yes,” said Scott, rolling his eyes and laughing with his wife. “We’re in love, we’re married, and we’re very horny.”

“We actually had sex in the limo ride over here,” Jean said while playfully pawing his chest. “It was good. I came twice.”

 _That_ got quite a reaction from both the escorts and the male strippers, but it also helped make their point.

“We’ve also realized a few things recently,” Scott went on. “Some feelings are worth sharing with one person. Some are worth sharing with close friends. Some are even worth sharing with total strangers.”

“On top of all that, there are certain people who are more _passionate_ than others. Restricting it doesn’t work in for them,” said Jean, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “We just happen to be _those_ people.”

“We’ve also seen what happens when we try to temper those feelings. Believe me. It’s _not_ healthy, no matter how much you love someone. So, after a few experiences we found _enlightening_ , we decided to embrace them and all the desires that come with it.”

“Those desires just happen to include the urge to have sex with other people!”

“And besides,” Scott continued, “it doesn’t make us love each other any less. It just means we’re willing to connect with others and maybe even have a little fun along the way.”

“Honestly, how can that _not_ make a happy marriage more exciting?” asked Jean.

The two men and two women still looked at them strangely. Then, they just laughed to themselves. It almost made too much sense. He and Jean had a similar reaction after they came to embrace their new perspective. It wasn’t like monogamy had failed them. They just realized that it wasn’t going to work for them, especially with their connection to the Phoenix Force. They had too much passion in their hearts and desire in their bodies. Why not sure it?

“Okay, it’s official. You two are my new favorite couple!” said the female escort in a mini-skirt.

“If only my ex-girlfriend shared that sentiment,” said the male stripper.

“Does that mean you’ll help us celebrate our wedding night?” asked Scott, still treating it like a serious proposition.

“Hey, you already paid us. You got this fancy booth. You guys want to get extra-passionate. I say go with it!” said the other male stripper.

They all shared a brief toast, raising their glasses to help seal the deal. The two men and the two women clearly hadn’t realized what they’d walked into. They might have thought they were joining a bachelor party or some kinky sex party. Instead, they’d found a couple of newlyweds imbued with a new perspective on love, lust, and how to celebrate a marriage.

It was part of why he and Jean chose Las Vegas for their first trip after leaving the X-men. It was a place of fewer restraints and abundant opportunities to turn fantasy into the reality. The two male strippers and the two female escorts were now part of their fantasy. Now, he and Jean had every intention of connecting with them.

“So…how do you want to do this?” asked one of the male strippers.

“It’s simple,” said Jean as she casually set her glass aside. “The girls, here, will get frisky with my handsome hubby. Meanwhile, I’ll let you handsome hunks have your way with me. That work for you?”

“I’m…going to stop trying to rationalize this,” said the other male stripper.

“Hey, I’m done overthinking!” said the female escort in the mini-skirt, already narrowing her gaze on Scott.

“Same here!” said the other. “You guys hired us to have a good time. Let’s do it!”

The two female escorts made the first move. They crawled over to his and Jean’s side of the booth and surrounded Scott on both sides. They then began pawing his chest and kissing each side of his face. They were a lot _friskier_ than he’d expected. One already slipped a hand under his shirt to feel his muscular upper body. The other playfully rubbed his manhood over his pants, which was more than enough to trigger some fresh arousal.

Jean, casting the two escorts a look of approval, moved aside so that they had room to work. She then turned her attention to the two handsome male strippers sitting across from them.

“Have fun, girls! Give my new husband the tender care he deserves,” she told them. “I’ll get acquainted with my new handsome friends over here.”

“You do that, my love,” said Scott as he embraced each escort in his arm. “We paid extra for the booth so don’t be afraid to get _adventurous_.”

“That’s just a coy way of saying it’s okay to get naked,” said Jean.

As if to reinforce that point, Jean playfully pulled down the top part of her dress to expose her breasts to the two male strippers. Then, as she climbed into the other side of the booth and sat between them, she grabbed each of their wrists and guided their hands to one of her breasts. The two male strippers, who were only in a pair of black leather pants and a bow-tie around their necks, seemed convinced.

“Whoa!” said one of the male strippers. “You are an _adventurous_ woman.”

“You have no idea,” Jean said curtly.

The two men probably weren’t thinking about the kinds of adventures common for experienced X-men. They probably wouldn’t have cared. With a beautiful, horny redhead now sitting between them with her breasts fully exposed, they accepted her intimate invitation. They stopped questioning the kinky logic of his and Jean’s perspective and went to work embracing it.

As a new song played in the club, the two male strippers began coordinating their intimate efforts on Jean Grey-Summers. One stripper began kissing around over her cleavage, fondling her breast and pinching her nipple. The other turned her head and kissed her lips, using extra tongue as he groped her breast. Scott could already sense her getting aroused and the two escorts sitting next to him helped keep up.

One had already taken a cue from Jean, removing her tube to expose her large breasts, which Scott quickly surmised had been surgically enhanced. The other escort was already intensifying her touching, hungrily kissing him with her tongue while, undoing what few buttons remained of his shirt. It was pretty messy at first, the two women wrestling for a turn to kiss him. By the time they got his shirt off, they became more coordinated.

“Mmm…don’t hog it all,” said one of the female escorts.

“Don’t worry. I think this guy can handle us,” said the other, now exploring his exposed upper body. “Just look at him…so handsome and fit.”

“I know! On top of that, he’s a great kisser. It’s making me _so_ wet.”

Scott sat back and let the two women explore his upper body with their lips and hands. They enjoyed sharing a few three-way kisses for a while. Then, the escort in the mini-skirt began trailing her lips down his torso, turning more attention to his pants. Already, there was an obvious bulge forming, the energy of their touching morphing into physical arousal.

“Ooh, he’s already hard!” said the escort. “Now, I’m feeling overdressed.”

“Words I never thought you’d say with a straight face,” said the other.

“Shut up and get naked with me.”

The two escorts, seeming to fully embrace the spirit, briefly stopped their kissing and pawing so they could remove what little clothing they had on. The woman in the tight pants rose up in the seat to undo them, pulling them down to expose a black lace thong underneath. Scott, keeping the mood heated and intimate, kissed along the woman’s torso and helped remove it.

“Here, let me help with that,” said Scott.

“Such a gentleman,” the woman purred.

“And we’re such dirty whores,” the other said seductively.

As one escort kicked off her pants, the other in the mini-skirt removed her shirt and bra. She then skillfully removed her panties while keeping on her mini-skirt, elevating her legs in just a way so that Scott got a perfect view of her exposed pussy. She really was as horny as she claimed.

“Looks like you’re already having fun,” Scott commented as he welcomed the naked woman back into his embrace.

“Oh we’re just getting warmed up, handsome!” the woman said.

“Speak for yourself,” said the other still in her thong.

The two women got even more energetic as they attacked from both sides, smothering him with their hands and lips. They were already fighting over who got his pants off first. Scott was more than happy to facilitate that process, if only to keep up with Jean.

By that point, Jean had gotten quite friendly with the two male strippers. After exchanging tongue-heavy kisses with both, Jean lifted her dress to show that she hadn’t been wearing any panties. She then welcomed the men to feel up her inner thighs so they could know how wet she was. It surprised them, but in a way that only encouraged them.

“Damn! No panties and great tits?” said one of the male strippers. “You are the hottest married woman I’ve ever met!”

“And I’m just getting warmed up,” Jean said playfully.

Taking a cue from the two escorts going to work on him, Jean reached out and fondled the bulges in each stripper’s pants. They each responded favorably to her touch and eagerly helped her unzip them. She even used a little telekinesis to get them off, but they didn’t seem to notice.

Once their dicks popped freed, Jean seized the initiative, as only she could. She guided both men so that they sat down next to one another on the booth. Then, Jean got down on her knees and grabbed both of them with each hand.

“Such well-endowed men,” Jean said to them, “and you’re willing to share them with me on my wedding day.”

“Well, if that’s what you want ma’am,” said one of the male strippers, already reacting favorably to Jean’s touch.

“Oh, I _definitely_ want it,” she told them, “and I want you both to enjoy it too.”

Then, with a perfect mix of seduction and affection, Jean went to work giving oral sex to both men. She showed an energy she hadn’t shown since their first intimate act in the New Mexico desert, taking the full length of one man’s penis into her mouth while eagerly stroking the other. After getting some good suckles on each member, she began alternating between them, getting both men on the path to full arousal.

“Holy fuck, you suck dick good!” said one of the male strippers.

“Like a goddamn goddess!” said the other.

“Mmm…not quite, but not too far off!” Jean teased.

If Scott didn’t have two beautiful women taking off his pants and underwear, he would’ve laughed. He might have even let Jean know that he could see her butt and pussy from where he was sitting, but he decided to just focus on the task at hand. His wife’s efforts even seemed to _inspire_ them.

“Hey! His wife is already getting some dick,” one of the escorts pointed out. “How is she getting ahead of us?”

“What can I say? My wife is just _that_ special,” Scott said, as if to goad them even more. “Think you can measure up against her oral sex skills?”

“Did you really just challenge us? Two professional whores?” said the other woman, pretending to be offended. “Oh it’s on now!”

Showing some competitive fire, the two women dropped to their knees and narrowed their focus on his semi-hard dick. They even pulled his pants and underwear off his ankles so they could get between his legs and better coordinate. Scott hadn’t seen _that_ level of coordination outside the Danger Room. Now resting his arms atop the seats of the booth, he prepared himself for a heated _competition_.

“I’ll go first. Try to keep up,” said one of the escorts.

“Don’t worry. I intend to stay _motivated_ ,” said the other.

The first woman took the plunge, engulfing his member completely with ease. She was definitely a pro. Her control over her gag reflex was proof of that. Scott let out a deep grunt as he took in the feeling, enjoying that hot warmth of a beautiful woman’s tongue on his manhood.

As she began sucking, the other escort did her part, fondling his balls and kissing along the base of his shaft. She also helped _motivate_ her fellow escort, reaching over and fondling her inner thighs, helping to build her arousal as well. Then, when the other woman got a chance to suck him off, she returned the favor. Like Jean had done with the male strippers, they alternated between who did the sucking and who did the stroking. It made for a team effort that any former leader of the X-men could appreciate.

“Ohhh yeah!” Scott moaned. “You girls…really are professionals.”

“Hope I set a high bar,” teased Jean, now stroking two dicks at once.

“You did. You _definitely_ did,” he affirmed.

Scott let the two professional sex workers show off their skill, showing more coordination as his dick became fully erect. They didn’t just take turns sucking him off. They simultaneously licked up his shaft, teasing the tip and stroking his length with perfect care. Along the way, they flashed him seductive glares. However, it was tricky to keep his attention because Scott kept admiring the sex show unfolding on the other side of the booth with his wife.

At that point, Jean had really stepped up the intensity, sucking each man hard and fast in rapid succession. They were already fully erect, their pants now at their ankles. They each grunted and moaned under her efforts, enjoying themselves so much that they didn’t noticed Jean’s eyes flash briefly with Phoenix-like flame.

 _‘These guys want to fuck me, Scott…almost as much as those girls want to fuck you,’_ she told him through their telepathic link.

 _‘I can sense that. I can also sense you’re reluctant to apply a little cosmic touch,’_ Scott replied.

_‘You think they can handle it? They don’t know we’re mutants. They don’t even know I telepathically cloaked ourselves from the bouncers.’_

_‘I say we give them a chance. Our cosmic perspective helped us connect and make beautiful love. Let’s see if it works as well on a couple of total strangers.’_

_‘It couldn’t hurt to find out.’_

He and Jean hadn’t intended to exercise some of their cosmic connections during their post-wedding celebration. They hadn’t even discussed how often or how much they would use it. Since their connection to the Phoenix Force was a part of them and their love, it made sense to explore and understand it. Now, in the confines of a VIP booth in a Las Vegas club, seemed as good a time as any.

Jean made the first move. After giving the two men one last round of oral sex, she shot up from the floor and crawled back onto the laps of the two men.

“You handsome studs are so strong and manly,” Jean said seductively. “As much as I enjoy sucking your dicks, I’m really wet right now. I’d like one of you to fuck my pussy while the other one fucks my tits.”

“I’d like that too,” said one of the male strippers.

“Me too. I’d _really_ like that,” said the other. “Can I get some pussy first?”

“Of course!” said Jean. “Don’t worry. You both will get your fill.”

Jean lustfully kissed both men, further drawing them into a lustful daze. Scott couldn’t tell if she used her telepathy or Phoenix powers to tempt them even more, but he doubted they needed any further incentive.

The two men coordinated again, getting into position with ease. One remained seated with Jean standing in front of her, his dick perfectly aligned with her tits. The other got behind her, retrieving a condom from a bowl that the bouncer had provided shortly after they entered. After putting it on, he planted both feet firmly on the floor, pushed up Jean’s dress so that it fully exposed her lower body, and thrust his dick into her.

“Holy shit!” the male stripper exclaimed. “It’s so hot and tight.”

“Then, what are you waiting for? Fuck me like the stud you are!” Jean urged him.

The male stripper gladly obliged. Making full use of his leverage, he began pumping his manhood into her pussy. As Jean’s body rocked to the rhythm, she made sure the other stripper got to share in the fun, bending down and sliding his dick between her breasts. The man responded favorably, holding onto her shoulders and helping her slither his cock between her fleshy mounds.

With Jean now getting full-service from the male strippers, the two escorts sucking his dick once again found themselves behind the curve. Their competitive spirit once again got the better of them. Seeing a newly-married woman get more action than them just didn’t seem right.

“Don’t know about you, but I’m in the mood for some real fucking,” said the escort in the mini-skirt.

“Me too!” said the other. “But if that’s the kind fucking his wife enjoys, then we better step up our game.”

“Way ahead of you!”

The escort in the mini-skirt didn’t waste a second. She got up from the floor, leaving the other to keep sucking Scott’s member to keep the mood heated. She then retrieved a condom from the same bowl and opened it. After coordinating with the other escort to put it on, she climbed up onto Scott’s lap and straddled his waist.

“You ready for some real Vegas pussy, handsome?” said the woman.

“Only if you think you can keep up with my wife,” Scott said.

“Oh, we will!” she said confidently. “I guarantee it.”

“Besides, it’s been a while since a client _really_ tested us,” said the other.

The two women sounded more determined than ever. They didn’t come off as two women just looking to earn the money they’d been paid for their time. They seemed genuinely motivated to give the intimae experience they’d promised…that, or they just didn’t want to be upstaged by a married woman.

Whatever the reason, the escort in the mini-skirt made the first move. Now holding onto his shoulders, she plunged her hips downward, driving his cock up into her pussy. That warm, tight feeling around his member was intoxicating. Scott let out a deep moan as he grabbed onto the woman’s waist, giving her additional leverage as she began riding him.

The other woman stayed involved as well, grabbing his left wrist and guiding his hand into her panties, which were already very wet. Instinctively, Scott began fingering her pussy, feeling the moist folds within. After getting a nice coating of her feminine juices on his fingers, the woman removed them and licked them in an intensely erotic display.

“Yeah…you like that, don’t you?” the escort whispered into his ears. “Her riding your dick…you fingering my pussy…you really think you can handle us both?”

“Yes…I can,” said Scott without hesitation.

“Most men pretend to have that confidence. You, on the other hand…hell, you and your wife are something else.”

“You have no idea,” Scott replied.

He didn’t know if they’d heard him over the music. It didn’t matter. The woman riding his dick didn’t let up, gyrating her hips and working her pussy along the length of his member. He watched her face contort with pleasure. He could also see the men enjoying themselves with Jean.

So far, it had been normal sex with an exceedingly-open married couple. No mutant powers or cosmic forces had entered the picture. He and Jean kept it that way at first, just enjoying the blissful feelings associated with traditional sex. Once they felt the moment was right, they made their move.

 _‘Think they’re ready for it, Scott?’_ Jean said telepathically.

_‘I doubt it, but I’d say they’ve earned a taste.’_

Tapping into that hidden well of cosmic power, Scott and Jean tapped into the Phoenix Force. Their eyes flashed briefly. The male strippers didn’t seem to notice with Jean and the two escorts didn’t notice, due to his ruby-quartz glasses. However, they definitely felt what happened next.

With the power of life, love, and connection stemming from the flames of creation, Scott leaned forward and kissed the woman riding his cock. At the same time, Jean licked the tip of the male stripper’s dick she’d been tit fucking. In a brief instant, they connected with their minds and bodies, triggering an orgasm the likes of which defied description.

“Oohhh fuck!” the male stripper moaned out.

“Ooh my God!” the female escort exclaimed.

It struck them unexpected, a powerful release of pleasure, super-charged by forces they couldn’t begin to understand. The woman riding his dick shuddered under the weight of the feeling, her body writhing in an orgasmic frenzy. To any outside observer, it looked like she was dancing erratically. In reality, she was experiencing a euphoria not possible without a special, intimate connection.

The man getting tit-fucked by Jean was just as theatrical. When he peaked, his whole body contorted in ways that shouldn’t have been possible for such a muscular man. His expression took on the look of someone having a religious experience. The fact that he shot a thick load of cum right onto Jean’s face and tits was almost secondary.

It was such a spectacle that it surprised the others. The man still fucking Jean actually slowed down the rhythm of his sex to take note.

“Whoa…what the fuck just happened?” the male stripper asked.

“And how the fuck can it happen to me?” asked the other escort.

Neither responded. They remained awash in ecstasy, dazed by the unique feeling that came with achieving an intimate, powerful connection with the aid of a cosmic force. Jean offered the very happy man a warm smile, followed by an affectionate kiss. Scott did the same for the woman who’d been riding his cock. They had no idea what they just experienced and why it mattered so much.

“They’ll be fine,” Jean assured.

“And don’t worry. That’s just a taste,” added Scott. “There’s still plenty to go around.”

Before the male stripper could say anything else, Jean pulled away briefly, withdrawing his cock from her in the process. She then turned around, threw her arms around him, and guided him to the other side of the booth where Scott was sitting. Then, with a subtle dose of telekinesis, she sat him down and straddled his waist, just like the escort who had been riding his dick moments ago.

At the same time, Scott helped the euphoric woman off his cock and turned his attention to the woman next to her. He then helped her out of her panties, which had become soaked with her juices by that point, and laid her down on the elongated seat so that she was right next to the male stripper. From there, Scott retrieved a fresh condom, put it on, and got on top of her.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” he asked her.

“Hell no, but I want to try anyway!” said the escort.

“Me too,” said the male stripper now under Jean’s intimate grasp.

“Then, let the fun continue!” said Jean.

The heated sex resumed. Jean plunged her hips downward, taking the man’s still-erect dick into her pussy. Scott, now holding onto the escort’s thighs, thrust forward and entered her. Upon feeling her hot, womanly flesh around his member, he began humping her with the same vigor Jean had established. Just as they’d done before, they tapped into the power of the Phoenix Force to heighten the experience.

**_‘Life, love, and connection…whether out of lustful whims or intimate passions, a shared spark helps nourish primordial flames.’_ **

Together with Jean, they deepened the connection with the total strangers they had just met. Jean kissed and embraced the male stripper as she rode his cock, giving intimate death to their lustful act. Scott did the same, leaning in and kissing the attractive escort down her neck, which he sensed she really enjoyed. Their reactions filled the club with a rare ecstasy, even by Las Vegas standards.

“Oh my fucking God!” the woman exclaimed.

“Yes! Oh fuck, yes!” the male stripper grunted.

“Mmm…you feel that?” Jean said playfully. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“We feel it too,” added Scott. “Come…share it with us!”

Under the blaring light and booming music of the club, Jean fucked the male stripper while Scott fucked the female escort with their unique blend of perspective and passion. Their eyes flashed with fiery energy again. They both saw it, but were not the least bit concerned. They were too dazed and enchanted by the feeling, the physical connection of the sensual blending with the intimate connection of spirits.

He and Jean worked to intensify those connections, maintaining a hot and heavy pace of sex. Before long, the male stripper’s body glistened with sweat. The naked escort under Scott showed similar exertion, now clinging to his arms and urging him with her eyes to keep going. He was very close to orgasm and he sensed Jean was close too. In the spirit of shared connection, they had every intention of sharing in the ecstasy.

 _‘I’m about to come, Scott,’_ Jean said through their link.

 _‘Me too, Jean,’_ Scott replied.

_‘We’re really doing this…sharing this feeling with total strangers.’_

_‘I know. It’s incredible!’_

Together, he and Jean unleashed the last round of lustful movements, bringing themselves and their hired company beyond the threshold. They knew what to expect from orgasms achieved through cosmic connection. They could handle it. Their respective partners, however, were in for something special.

“OHHHHHH YES” the escort and the male stripper exclaimed.

The resulting onslaught of ecstasy was not perfectly simultaneous, but it was pretty close. Near as Scott could tell, the escort under him climaxed first. She grabbed both her breasts, curled her toes, and arched her body with impressive flexibility as she achieved orgasm. The intense throbbing of her pussy helped him get his orgasmic release as well.

As they indulged in the feeling, the man Jean was riding also climaxed. He ended up having to grab the top of the seat for leverage, his face tensing and his lower body trembling under the waves of pleasure that followed. Jean soon joined him, grabbing onto his neck and leaning back as she immersed herself in the bliss.

It was a powerful release, one that seemed perfectly in synch with the music of the club and the power of the moment. He and Jean were two newlyweds looking to celebrate the love, passion, and perspective they’d gained. Whether by luck or fate, two female escorts and two male strippers were the first to share in that celebration.

“Wow! That was…wow!” the male stripper said, short of breath.

“Deep breaths, stud,” Jean said while offering some affectionate gestures.

“My heart…my pussy…my whole fucking body,” the female escort panted, “that was awesome!”

“We’re glad you could share it with us,” said Scott, caressing the face of the woman as she caught her breath.

“Are you kidding? This kind of sex…fuck, changes lives!”

Scott and Jean laughed, exchanging humored glances as they soaked in their share of the feeling as well. They had expected a vocal reaction, but not like _that_. At the very least, it showed that other people could handle their new _perspective_ , as well as the cosmic passion that came with it.

_‘I can sense it in them, Scott. The connection we made… it really affected them.’_

_‘In a good way, I hope.’_

_‘Believe me, this is good. This is very good!’_

Scott and Jean gave the escorts and strippers a moment to process what they’d just experienced. She rose up off the stripper while he withdrew his member from the escort. They then reunited on the other side of the booth and shared a loving embrace, not minding that he was naked and Jean’s dress was exceedingly disheveled.

The two men and women were still catching their breath, their expressions laced with a mix of contentment, bliss, and satisfaction. They were the looks of people who had felt the purest, most intense form of life, love, and connection. Scott wasn’t psychic like his wife, but even he could sense the long-term ramifications of what they’d felt. Regardless of what kind of lives they’d lived before, there was no question that the shared experience would have far-reaching impacts.

“You guys are special,” said the male stripper who Jean had tit-fucked earlier. “I’m not just saying that because you fucked us _and_ paid us to do it. I mean you two are a rare, diamond-covered kind of special.”

“That…is the understatement of all understatements,” said the escort in the mini-skirt. “I swear, I feel like I could run out into the streets, kiss every random stranger, and love every one of them with all my heart!”

“After you put your panties back on, right?” teased the male stripper.

“At this point, I’d say they’re optional.”

Scott and Jean laughed with them. They also helped the other escort and stripper collect themselves. They were still recovering from their euphoric trip, but their beaming smiles made it abundantly clear that they shared the sentiment.

“I don’t know where you guys came from,” said the female escort. “For all I know, you two are angels or sex gods visiting us on a passing trip.”

“We’re very human. I assure you,” Scott told them.

“Whatever you are, you did something for me…something I don’t ever want to forget…something I want to learn from,” said the escort.

“Me too,” said the male stripper. “Before today, I barely had a plan beyond making my rent this month. Now…God, there’s so much more I want to do and explore.”

“I’m glad my wife and I could help you experience that,” said Scott. “I hope it helps you in whatever you decide to do moving forward.”

“As it just so happens, we’re going through a transition of our own,” Jean added. “Getting married is part of that, but we’re still deciding on what we’ll do with ourselves moving forward.”

“Well, whatever you guys choose…just know that you have a knack for changing lives!” said the male stripper.

Something about that stuck with Scott. Changing lives had been part of his goals, even before he and Jean encountered the Phoenix Force. It was a big part of Charles Xavier’s dream of peace and understanding. Part of achieving peace was to change the lives of those affected by war and injustice. Saving lives as X-men was just part of how they went about it. Looking over at Jean and back at the four strangers they’d just shared themselves with revealed an entirely new approach.

His mind was already racing with possibilities, so much so that he almost forgot that the music from the club was still blaring and his wedding night was far from over. While he was hard to make any long-term plans at the moment, he had a feeling that what he and Jean just experienced was a sign…one they shouldn’t ignore in deciding the course of their lives.

Before they made that decision, though, there was still plenty of celebrating left to do.

“We appreciate that,” said Jean, helping the male stripper back to his feet. “Thank you guys for being part of this.”

“Thank _you_ for choosing us out of all the hookers and studs you could’ve picked in this town,” said the male stripper.

“You know, I still want to take offense to that, but I’m feeling so fucking good right now I’ll take it as a compliment,” said the female escort.

“And just so you know, we have this booth for the rest of the night,” Jean added. “If you’re up for it, we could still…”

Jean let her words trail off, her voice taking on a very sensual undertone. It sent a clear message. As much fun as they’d had together, they were up for more. At first, it seemed daunting to the two men and women they’d just satisfied with their cosmic-powered sex. However, they perked up quickly.

“Oh I’m definitely up for it!” said the female escort in the mini-skirt.

“Me too!” said the other escort.

“I usually charge extra for multiple rounds, but I’m feeling generous,” said one of the male strippers.

“Hell, I’m feeling _more_ than generous,” said the other.

“In that case, let’s get a fresh round of drinks and share in more _experiences_ ,” said Jean with a that distinct, fiery passion that only she had.

A new found energy consumed the escorts and male strippers. Still beaming with the afterglow of the feeling they’d just experienced, they took turns embracing him and Jean, showing no hesitation or reservations whatsoever.

What followed after that became a celebratory daze that he and Jean gladly dove into it. They ordered more drinks, chatted with their new friends, and didn’t care in the slightest that they were either fully naked or mostly naked. Before long, things got heated again.

It started with Scott and Jean making out in the center of the booth, putting on a show for the two escorts and the male strippers in a role reversal of sorts. Then, once the mood got sufficiently heated, another round of sex acts followed. They were less coordinated than before. Having forged a connection and achieved greater comfort, there was no need to make things needlessly elaborate. They just embraced the spirit of the moment.

**_‘More life…more love…more connections! Together, we achieve harmony and bliss.’_ **

The three women took turns giving oral sex to each of the men as they side-by-side in the booth. Once they got aroused again, they randomly picked a man, applied a new condom, and rode their dicks to another orgasm. After that, the men got in on the act, bending the women over the booth and giving them oral sex from behind, turning it into a contest of sorts to see who could make them come first. Scott was fairly certain he won, having made one of the escorts squirt, but at that point, everyone felt like a winner.

Other elaborate sex acts followed. At one point, the two male strippers had Jean sandwiched between them, one under her fucking her pussy while another was on top of her fucking her ass. Scott took the two escorts together as well, one laying on top of the other while he got behind them, alternating between their pussies. When he climaxed again, they made sure he shot his load on their tits, which Jean helped them lick up.

It got pretty chaotic, but he and Jean kept things heated. Even in an instance where Jean took three dicks at once – with him under her fucking her pussy, one male stripper fucking her ass, and the other receiving oral sex from her – the mood remained passionate. Even when all three women converged on him, all sucking his dick in a coordinated effort, the experience remained uniquely intimate.

From the outside, it must have seemed like a sea of decadence, two newlyweds indulging in group sex with a couple of strangers. From his and Jean’s cosmic perspective, however, it was something more. There was a far greater feeling at work, one that would definitely influence the choices they made moving forward.

 _‘Scott, this feeling we share…between us and others…it means something,’_ Jean said through their telepathic link as the intimate experience concluded. _‘I think…no, I know this is the Phoenix telling us something.’_

 _‘I agree, Jean. This new perspective has made for some amazing experiences…as well as great sex,’_ Scott replied.

_‘I like to think of that as a bonus.’_

_‘Me too. And we’re going to turn these experiences into something greater. I’m sure of it. The world is a complicated, dangerous place. For now, though, let’s enjoy it before those complications catch up with us.’_

* * *

**Hellfire Club Dungeons**

“Hnn…you dare?” groaned a dazed Emma Frost.

“Oh I’m quite daring. I believe I’ve made _that_ abundantly clear,” said humored voice that was painfully familiar.

As Emma became aware of her surroundings, she quickly realized she was in the last place anyone in the Hellfire Club wanted to be. The dungeons in Hellfire Manor were the stuff of legend and nightmares. Sabastian Shaw had built them with the express purpose of making it so Hell felt like an upgrade. Ironically, Emma had helped with that effort. Now, she found herself trapped within it.

She tried to remember how she got there. She recalled the mysterious woman – Madelyne Pryor, as she called herself – intruding on the Inner Circle during their proceedings on her failure to secure the Phoenix Force. While Emma didn’t mind the interruption, she also remembered being less than thrilled by Madelyn’s tactics.

Her ears were still ringing from the screams of the Inner Circle. As deplorable as they were, even they didn’t deserve what that woman did to them. The fact that none of them were present in the dungeon was a sign. Either they got off easy or she was foolish enough to put up a better fight.

How she ended up in the Hellfire Dungeon wasn’t as important as escaping. As her strength returned to her, she realized that her wrists were bound above her head by Vibrainium shackles from chains that hung from the ceiling. She was also in the same White Queen uniform she’d worn during her judgement, but parts of it were tattered. It was an ominous sign, but that didn’t stop Emma from struggling.

“Emma Grace Frost,” said Madelyne as she approached her, “the omega level telepath who fought and fucked her way to the top. By day, you’re a successful hedge fund manager of Frost Enterprises. By night, you’re the White Queen of the Inner Circle, subverting and extorting power by any means necessary.”

“Congratulations,” Emma scoffed, “you know the bare minimum about me.”

“I know more than you’ll ever care to admit and not just because Sinister kept detailed files on the Hellfire Club.”

“Sinister? Who the bloody hell is _that_?”

“Nobody you need concern yourself with,” she answered. “The same goes for the rest of Inner Circle. Don’t worry. They’re not dead…although some wish they were.”

While Emma wasn’t overly fond of her Hellfire Club brethren, the fact that one woman managed to subdue them only made her situation more disturbing. However, Emma didn’t concern herself with their fate. She needed to focus on her own and, regardless of how much Madelyne claimed to know about her, the White Queen had no idea what she was up against.

_‘She’s not bluffing. She really took them out. This woman defeated the entire Inner Circle, but saw fit to spare me. I doubt that was an act of mercy, but I suspect she has other reasons. Something tells me I won’t be thrilled with her reasoning.’_

Emma ceased struggling with the shackles and narrowed her gaze on the woman before her. Having dealt with more than her share of devious characters, Emma wasn’t sure what to make of her. Madelyne carried herself as someone with authority, not unlike a queen. Her attire certainly didn’t seem regal, though. She wore a long black cape, thigh-high boots with black gloves, and a bikini-like ensemble that looked like it had been made with discarded black rags.

There was also something uniquely _intense_ about her demeanor. She came off as someone who was inherently broken and didn’t care to hide it. If anything, she had embraced it. Even by Hellfire Club standards, that was devious. She didn’t give off an aura of pure malevolence, which made her even harder to understand. She tried reading her mind, but couldn’t break through her mental shields. It was as though her mind was surrounded by some unnatural aura of energy.

Whatever her motivations, Madelyne seemed intently focused on the situation before them. Her expression was one of someone who might not have been entirely sane, but was still competent. As she casually paced around Emma’s bound body, she flipped through an unmarked file. Emma couldn’t tell what was in it, but the redheaded woman seemed oddly intrigued by what she read.

“You’re a remarkable woman, Emma,” Madelyne commented as she read the file, “driven, determined, and unbound by traditional mores of normal society.”

“Cut me loose and I’ll show you how _remarkable_ I can be,” Emma scolded.

“You’re also greedy, selfish, arrogant, shallow, and callous…all that on top of being an unapologetic whore,” she went on. “Between your business practices and your sexual history, I’d say you’ve crossed _many_ lines, but always with a larger goal in mind.”

“You can scold or admire my choices all you want. It won’t make me any less inclined to _destroy_ you.”

“I wouldn’t expect it to. In fact, those same _destructive_ tendencies are part of why you’re here and not with your Hellfire brethren.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel lucky?” scoffed Emma.

“That depends on how you choose to approach the situation before you.”

She made that choice seem obvious, but Emma doubted it was _that_ simple. She wouldn’t be chained up in the Hellfire Club’s dungeon if Madelyne’s plans didn’t involve something utterly detestable. The redheaded woman struck her as the type who never left anything to chance. She already knew what she wanted. There was nothing Emma could do to change how things would play out. She’d already made sure of it.

“You’re different from the rest of the Inner Circle,” Madelyne said as she read the last few pages of the file, “and not just because you’re the only one with breast implants.”

“I can also tell the difference between authentic Prada and cheap knock-offs,” Emma quipped, “but those talents never got me chained up in a dungeon.”

“You’re also uniquely _cunning_ in your tactics,” the redhead continued. “Whereas Sebastian Shaw employs brute force to get what he wants, you’re more subtle. You don’t try to scare people into doing your bidding. You don’t even psychically manipulate them most of the time, despite being an omega level telepath.”

“It’s called working smart and not hard. And for the record, putting someone in chains is rarely smart outside a bondage club.”

“From what you achieved – escaping your family’s clutches, starting your own company, and joining the Inner Circle – I’d say you’ve worked smarter than most. You don’t just make people help you. You make it so they _want_ to help you. Whether it’s by sex, money, or sheer charisma, you make it feel like they’re getting what they want while giving you what you want. It’s a difficult approach to doing things, but one that’s far more effective.”

“Enough with the false flattery. Get to the damn point!” spat Emma.

Madelyne finally closed the file and tossed it aside. She stopped pacing and stood in front of Emma’s bound form. Emma couldn’t tell if she was trying to intimidate her or if she was attempting to make a legitimate point. It didn’t matter. Emma still had every intention of making her pay.

As she scolded her captor, Madelyne cast her a strange grin. She then reached out and cupped her face, as though she were looking at something _other_ than her perfectly smooth skin or flawless feminine figure. Given how many people only ever saw that part of Emma Frost, it left her both frustrated and disturbed.

“Such certainty and confidence,” Madelyne said, “a sentiment that everyone in this broken world takes for granted. You’re luckier than most, Emma. You actually have the skills, cunning, and ruthlessness to achieve almost anything you desire.”

“You almost sound jealous,” said Emma, “ _almost_ being the most distressing part of that observation.”

“That’s because your luck goes beyond your methods. Like everyone else, you weren’t born for a specific purpose. Your parents had sex. You were born. You grew up and lived your own life, unbound by any pre-determined path.”

“You’ve giving _way_ too much credit to my laughable excuse for parents,” Emma scoffed.

“It doesn’t matter how good or bad they were. The fact remains that you were born with no inherent purpose. You got to choose what and who you wanted to be. Even before you became the White Queen, you took control of your life. You enjoyed a special kind of freedom that not everyone can achieve, but everyone believes is possible.”

Madelyne let go of Emma’s face. Her demeanor suddenly shifted. She became more stern in her poise, folding her arms and narrowing her gaze. She now looked more frustrated than envious, as though that kind of freedom was an alien concept to her. The more Emma learned about Madelyne Pryor, the more certain she was that there was something very wrong and very flawed with her.

“Unfortunately, I’ll never know that feeling…that sense that I can live my own life and choose my own destiny,” Madelyne said with a mix of anger and sorrow. “My purpose was literally programmed into me. My mind, my body, and even my genetics are fine-tuned for one singular goal. I can never escape it. I can never decide _not_ to pursue it. The only thing I can control is how I go about it.”

“If you’re expecting sympathy from me, you should adjust your expectations _significantly_ , darling,” said Emma.

“I don’t need anyone’s pity. The way I see it, if I’m going to be defined by my purpose, I may as well go about it on my own terms. To do that, I need more control…more than I can get with a beautiful body, mutant genes, and an endless army of goblins.”

“I’d say that’s greedy, but coming from me, that’s just too much irony,” the blonde telepath scoffed.

“Call it whatever you want, Emma. You’ll never understand. No one can understand because they only need a certain amount of control, if only to create the illusion of freedom. I cannot settle for illusions and I need more control than most.”

“Cry me a river and buy me a beach house in the Hamptons. Tell me what this has to do with me so I can properly tell you to kiss my perfectly-toned ass!”

Emma was done trying to understand Madelyne Pryor. The more she spoke, the more unhinged she sounded. If there was no reasoning with her, then there was no use in talking to her.

The powerful telepath began struggling with her restraints again. She refused to look the devious redhead in the eye again. She could still feel Madelyne’s harsh gaze on her. Strangely, seeing her struggle made her smile again. It only made Emma more determined to escape.

“Very well,” Madelyne said to her. “I’ve told you all you need to know. You’ve also convinced me that you’re perfectly suited for what I have planned. You may very well be the standard by which I measure how much or how little I can control moving forward.”

“I want no part of your fucking plans!” Emma spat. “Now, are you going to piss off or what?”

“It’s already too late for you, Emma Frost. As the Goblin Queen, I’ve already determined how this is going to play out for you.”

Emma prepared to cuss the redheaded woman out even more. Before she could get a word out, Madelyn’s eyes flashed with greenish light briefly. Moments later, the air throughout the dungeon became hotter and muggy. It created a feeling similar to the one Emma felt just before Madelyne attacked the Inner Circle.

As she continued struggling with her vibranium shackles, a pool of greenish black energy formed under her. From it, a portal took shape and the ground became less solid, taking on the feel of quicksand. Emma could already feel herself sinking into it. She could also hear horrific screeches coming from the other side. As her anger turned to dread, over a dozen goblin-like creatures emerged from the portal and grabbed onto her.

“No! Damn creatures!” Emma yelled. “Get…the hell…off me! Get…off!”

“Don’t fight them,” Madelyne said as she stood over the portal with folded arms. “You’ll only make this worse than it needs to be.”

“Errr! Fuck you!”

As Emma sank into the portal, the vibranium shackles unlocked themselves. Her hands freed, she tried to fight off the goblin creatures and attack Madelyne. She managed to thrash at the devious woman as she descended deeper into the portal, but she never even touched her.

The more she fought, the harder the goblin creatures pulled on her. With over half her body now into the portal, they had completely surrounded her. One even managed to put its disgusting hand over her mouth. That both silenced her and convinced her that there was no escape.

“You don’t get to choose this time, Emma,” Madelyne told her before she disappeared. “But don’t worry. Soon, you’ll _want_ to help me. While that may not be possible in this world, I promise you the possibilities are far greater in the depths of Limbo.”

* * *

**Up next: Pain and Pleasure**


	4. Pain and Pleasure

** The Erotic Phoenix Saga: Perspective  
Chapter 4: Pain and Pleasure **

* * *

**Las Vegas – Caesar’s Palace Presidential Suite**

“I love how _big_ this bed is,” said a very enthused and very naked Jean Grey-Summers.

“And I love how _soft_ these sheets are,” said a more focused, but equally naked Scott Summers.

The celebration hadn’t stopped and the passion hadn’t abated. Scott and Jean were still celebrating their marriage. What started at a small Las Vegas chapel had taken them to many places, some more expected than others. How they ended up in the Presidential Suite at Caesar’s Palace was a bit of a blur, but that didn’t stop them from making use of the luxurious amenities.

After arriving on the spacious balcony, courtesy of Jean’s telekinesis, they ventured into the opulent suite. There was a lot to take in, from the spacious marble bathroom to a living room twice the size of Jean’s old dorm. However, the fancy décor was easy to overlook. As soon as they saw the extra-large king-sized bed in the master bedroom, they took full advantage of it.

First, Scott took her in her arms and carried her into the room, like a proud husband on the first night of their honeymoon. Then, they shed the clothing that had long-since become disheveled, both at the chapel and at the club they went to afterwards. Once fully-nude, they followed one another onto the bed and began making out like horny teenagers on prom night.

“This is new…adventurous…and a little dangerous,” said Jean, gasping in between heated, tongue-heavy kisses.

“Since when has _that_ dissuaded former X-men?” Scott retorted as he kissed down her neck.

“This is different and you know it. What we’re doing…acting on a whim, following our passions like this…it’s _not_ how we used to handle ourselves.”

“That was before the Phoenix,” he pointed out, “and before we realized just how much we’ve been holding back.”

“Did I say I minded?” Jean said with a purr. “It’s like we’ve been reborn…unbound and unafraid to express what we feel.”

The way she said those words, her voice echoing with the insight brought by the Phoenix Force, got Scott even more _excited_. Having experienced that same rebirth and freed himself from a lifetime of self-doubt, he understood the gravity of the situation. What they were doing was something their older selves never would’ve imagined, but that was exactly what made it feel so right.

Inspired and motivated by that feeling, Scott went to work showing off his newfound boldness to his beautiful wife. Lying on top of her, their naked bodies partially covered by the soft French linen sheets, he stepped up the foreplay. He trailed his lips down Jean’s neck, fondled her breasts, and steadily made his way down her torso. Sensing his intent, Jean eagerly spread her legs and revealed her increasingly wet inner thighs.

“Ooh! Is that how you want to express what you feel, Scott? By eating my pussy out?” Jean teased.

“What can I say? Tactically, it gets the job done,” he replied with a smirk.

Jean laughed as the former X-men leader in him briefly showed, even in such an intimate moment. That laughter quickly morphed into louder gasps as his tongue made contact with her outer folds. Her hot womanly flesh tasted as good as ever and Scott dared to gorge as he had never foraged before.

“Ohhh Scott!” Jean exclaimed as she clenched the sheets under her. “Is _this_ what you’ve been holding back?”

Scott answered by intensifying his oral sex, pushing her legs farther apart, so much so that Jean had to hold onto her thighs for added leverage. He then used his fingers to lightly spread her folds, allowing him to probe deeper with his tongue and stimulate swollen clitoris. Her blissful cries soon filled the luxurious master bedroom.

They were beautiful, unfiltered and unfettered. Jean used to temper her reactions, biting her lip and muffling her reaction in some way, even when he brought her to orgasm. Now, she was so free. Looking up at her euphoric expression, Scott saw no such reservations. He only saw the woman he loved, enjoying the oral sex her loving husband so eagerly gave her.

“Ooh yes! Scott…don’t you _ever_ hold back like this again!” she squealed.

Scott took that request to heart, gorging even more on her pussy. He hungrily lapped his tongue over her wet slit, probing deep into the womanly depths he knew so well. Even before their encounter with the Phoenix Force, he’d learned all her most sensitive areas. It had been simply a tactic for pleasing his lover. Now, it was part of a greater connection that they had forged.

As Jean writhed and shifted under the onslaught of pleasure, Scott gauged his own level of arousal. That was another side-effect he’d noticed since the Phoenix entered the equation. When she got aroused, he got aroused more readily as well. He initially thought it was just a byproduct of their psychic rapport. He suspected there was more to it, but didn’t concern himself with the particulars. He and Jean were on their honeymoon. For now, they were just going to enjoy their newfound connections.

 _‘Don’t worry, my love. I promise I’ll never hold back with you again…especially when it comes to giving you oral sex,’_ Scott sent through their psychic link.

_‘Spoken like a dedicated husband.’_

_‘I should warn you, though…eating you out makes me really horny. So if this is how it’s going to be, expect a lot more lovemaking.’_

Sensing Jean was close to orgasm, he gave her pussy one last thorough lick. Then, with her legs still spread wide, he rose up briefly and got back on top of her, aligning his now-erect manhood with her wet folds. Jean almost looked surprised, feeling such arousal from him after giving her oral sex. She didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

“If that’s how it’s going to be, my love…so be it!” said Jean with a playful grin.

Scott flashed his manliest grin, caressing her face before capturing her lips, not caring that his face was still dripping with her feminine juices. At the same time, he thrust his cock into Jean’s womanly depths, her engorged folds embracing him fully. From there, he began making love to her in that passionate, heated rhythm they’d come to love.

“Scott…this bed…so daring…I love it! Ooh God, I love it!” Jean cried out.

His ears rang with her passionate cries as he buried his face in her neck, nibbling around her ear and shoulder as he rocked her body with his movements. Jean was so animated, running her hand through his hair and raking her nails down his back. She’d been energetic during sex before, but never to such a _vocal_ extent.

She barely let up, even when she climaxed. Between the oral sex he gave her and the passionate lovemaking that came afterwards, it came so easily and effortlessly. Jean did nothing to hide it, arching her back and curling her toes as the feeling washed over her. Scott steadied the pace of their lovemaking, but not by much. The desire for each other remained strong, along with the desire to make use of the oversized.

In the spirit of that desire, Jean even shared some of the feeling through their link, another unique manifestation of their special bond. While she had shared those feelings before, she never let the feeling flow so freely. It was overwhelming, but in the best possible way.

“Such a passionate, fiery lover,” said Scott as he caressed her naked body as it trembled from orgasmic delight, “now _that’s_ the woman I married!”

“Trust me…she’s more fiery than you think!” Jean said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Showing more energy than any woman should just after an orgasm, Jean took charge. First, she hooked her legs around his waist. Then, he turned him over so that she was the one on top, their flesh remaining entwined every step of the way. Scott certainly didn’t protest, never one to stand in the way of a fiery naked woman. Before he knew it, he was flat on his back with his hands on her heart-shaped butt while Jean hovered over him.

“Ready to rock this big, fancy bed, dear husband?” she teased.

“God yes!” Scott replied without hesitation.

With the same vigor he’d shown with her, she rode his cock, rocking her hips and working her pussy along the length of his member. She was even more fervent than usual, taking full advantage of the headboard behind the bed by holding onto it for extra leverage. It made for a uniquely beautiful, not to mention incredibly erotic, display from his wife.

It was such an enchanting site, a naked Jean Grey hovering over him, her breasts bouncing right in his face with every movement. Scott took full advantage of it, burying his face between her fleshy mounds while squeezing her butt to supplement her efforts. The sounds of their flesh clashing with such raw intimacy filled the room, alongside their symphony of grunts, moans, and laughter.

It was playful, but passionate. They weren’t just a couple of newlyweds consummating their marriage. They were a couple having fun and daring to be a little adventurous. If nothing else, it dispelled any notion that being married to Jean Grey would be boring. Between their love, their sex life, and the intimate connections they’d forged, they had everything they needed to keep their marriage interesting.

_‘I’m already love being married to you, Jean.’_

_‘And I love having such a wonderful, sexy husband.’_

She kept riding his cock, her hips undulating with just the right intensity. The bed rocked harder with each movement, so much so that some of the pillows fell off. Scott didn’t care, though, and neither did Jean. They were intent on pushing their lovemaking skills to the blissful limit.

Jean showed off those skills, as only she could. In an effort to rock the bed even harder, she let go of the headboard and leaned back, arching her body and really working her pussy along his length with added fervor. Such an erotic display sent Scott to the brink.

“Jean…I’m close,” he grunted.

“I can sense that,” she purred, not letting up in the slightest. “Question is…what are you going to do about it, Slim?”

“Is that…a dare?”

“What do you think?”

Her tone reminded him of the moment she first merged with the Phoenix. It echoed with such power and passion, revealing a side to Jean Grey that had been repressed. Seeing her unleash it in the act of their sex wasn’t just a sight to behold. It inspired him to unleash some pent-up energy of his own.

“I think…I want to do _this_!” Scott said intently.

In a display of both passion and masculine strength, Scott shot up, tightened his grip on her butt, and stood fully upright on the oversized bed, lifting Jean up in his arms in the process. It caught her by surprise, but in the best possible way. She laughed with glee as she instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him, their naked flesh pressed together as he began bouncing her up and down his cock.

“Oohhh Scott! Like that!” Jean exclaimed. “Bounce me up and down your dick…just like that!”

Scott, his orgasm fast approaching and his every muscle burning with strength, replied with a manly grunt that would’ve put Logan to shame. Still holding onto her butt, he worked Jean’s naked body with the same vigor that she’d so eagerly established. She still did her part, digging the balls of her feet into his lower back and rocking her hips along with every movement.

The bed strained under their collective weight. Scott even heard some springs popping as he widened his stance, really taking advantage of the bed’s size. The impact of their sex was so great one of the paintings on the nearby wall fell off. It didn’t shatter anything, but it nicely reflected the intensity of their love making. It made the resulting climax that came that much more satisfying.

“Jean, I…I’m coming!” Scott grunted.

“Yes, my love! I feel it too! I feel it!” Jean exclaimed.

He couldn’t tell if that meant she was climaxing again or if some of the orgasmic sensations bled through their psychic link. Whatever the case, the moans of their shared ecstasy echoed throughout the opulent hotel suite.

It was as intense as he’d come to expect with his wife. Surges of pleasure engulfed his body, his member throbbing inside her pussy as he filled her depths with his juices. His legs burned under the weight of the feeling, but he managed to stay upright. Jean managed to hold on as well, her nails raking over his shoulders and her toes curling again at the shared feeling. It was a test of focus for both of them, but one they each passed with flying colors.

“Wow! That’s…a hell of a way to enjoy a honeymoon,” said Scott, still catching his breath.

“Mmm…did you ever think it would be like this?” Jean said as she affectionately caressed his face.

“Honestly, no,” he admitted. “I always thought it would be basic…just me and my wife, spending quality time together. What we’re doing here, Jean…this is hardly _basic_.”

“That’s for sure. Having a cosmic-powered sex lives will do that.”

“I wasn’t _just_ referring to our sex lives.”

His voice got more mischievous, a tone that rarely showed in the Boy Scout persona of Scott Summers. Jean him a coy glance of her own, sending the clear message that she appreciated that side of him.

They shared another sensual kiss. In the process, their bodies parted. Jean now stood up on the bed with him, but kept her arms securely around his neck. At that point, Scott was certain they had broken parts of the bed. Given how they’d been going at it since their wedding, they were probably going to break more. With his naked wife still in his arms and still very horny, he already felt bad for the hotel cleaning staff.

Just as things started getting heated again, they heard the front door to the suite open. At that moment, their appetite for a less basic honeymoon took an unexpected turn.

“Hey! Whose clothes are these? Is someone in here?” came a voice.

Scott and Jean immediately broke the kiss. Now grinning awkwardly, her face turned almost as red as her hair. He would’ve blushed too if the door to the master bedroom hadn’t burst open and a total stranger came barging in.

“What the fuck? Who are you and what are you doing in my penthouse?” a middle-aged man in a blue suit exclaimed upon seeing their naked bodies.

“Um…” was all Scott could get out.

Right behind the man, a buxom woman in an expensive dress who looked like she’d just come from a fancy ball emerged behind him. She looked every bit as surprised and not in a good way. Neither he nor Jean got a chance to cover themselves. They didn’t even try, ensuring the two outraged strangers got quite the eyeful.

“My word!” the woman gasped before averting her gaze. “Chris, I thought you said you reserved this suite for the entire week.”

“I did, Louise,” he said strongly, “which is why I’m calling security right now!”

The man immediately took out his phone, looking more pissed off by the second. Scott and Jean exchanged glances. His first instinct in such situations involved calmly talking people down from their outrage. Between them being naked and breaking the bed, he quickly surmised that was not an option. That left him and his wife with one recourse.

“Jean?” he said awkwardly.

“Yes, darling?” she replied, still blushing.

“Race you to the balcony?”

“You’re on!”

Like a couple of thieves who just got confronted by cops, he and Jean bolted from the bed and ran full-speed towards the balcony. The man, who had already called someone, immediately tried to go after them.

“Get back here you goddamn deviants!” Chris yelled.

“This is why I hate Vegas,” said Louise.

The man chased after them, but years of training in the Danger Room ensured he and Jean outran him. They made it to the balcony, but were unable to retrieve their clothes. From there, all the escape scenarios they’d run kicked in and Jean used her telekinesis to levitate them into the air and fly them out.

That left the man and woman in a state of shock as they followed them out onto the balcony. The man even dropped his phone as they looked up at him and Jean flying away, a halo of Phoenix fire surrounding their still-naked bodies.

“Sorry! We’ll send you and the hotel a check!” Scott called out.

He doubted they heard them. It was too late, though. His and Jean’s adventures took an unexpected and somewhat embarrassing turn, but they were far from discourage.

“Well, that’s what we get for sneaking into a penthouse suite,” said Jean as they soared over the Las Vegas strip.

“Remind me again whose idea it was to make love in as many empty suites as we could?” Scott replied, holding her hand as they flew higher over the flashing lights.

“Does it matter at this point?” she laughed.

“Only if you care that we left our clothes behind, we’re flying butt naked over Las Vegas, and we just developed a taste for thrill sex.”

“When you put it like that, it almost sounds like a problem.”

“Did I say I minded?” Scott retorted.

They laughed again and flew higher up into the sky. Eventually, they made their way into a small cloud where they disappeared into the mist, if only to keep people below from wondering why two naked people were flying around the city.

Their bodies remained surrounded by Phoenix fire, warmed by its cosmic flamed and nourished by its passions. Still in a mix of shock and excitement, they embraced again and laughed off the incident.

“Well, here we are…married, naked, and still very horny,” Scott said, his arms around Jean’s waste.

“On top of that, we’ve got a cosmic force at our disposal,” Jean added. “With it, we could go back and find another empty penthouse to make love in. Or…”

Her words quickly trailed off, that mischievous tone of hers never fading. She wasn’t the least bit dissuaded by having their adventurous lovemaking interrupted, nor was she put off by the fact that total strangers had seen them naked. After everything they’d done thus far, their attitudes and approach to making love was evolving. It only promised to take them even farther and, being the skilled tactician he was, Scott worked out a plan.

“Or we could find other, more _exotic_ places to enjoy our honeymoon,” Scott said to her, already treating it like a serious mission.

“So much for basics,” said Jean, already sounding intrigued. “What sort of places did you have in mind?”

“Read my mind and you’ll see. Together, we’ll make this honeymoon a worldwide act of love!”

* * *

**Limbo**

“I’m in Hell. I’m in fucking Hell!” lamented an angry and increasingly desperate Emma Frost.

“You’re assuming too much, Emma Frost,” said the devious voice of Madelyne Pryor. “Limbo isn’t Hell, but it _can_ be. What it is for you remains to be seen.”

 _That_ was hardly comforting. Everything about Madelyne – or the Goblin Queen, as she called herself – made the White Queen both furious and anxious. It was bad enough she’d subdued her with such ease. Emma wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of _that_ kind of humiliation. Now, she was being dragged into some devious woman’s agenda in a very literal sense.

After her hordes of hideous goblins minions pulled her into a dark portal, Emma felt herself transported into a place that didn’t feel like New York, Earth, or any other place in the reality she knew. Instead, she entered a realm where physics broke down and terror took on a very tangible form.

It was like traveling into Dante’s Inferno, passing over desolate landscapes laden with jaded rock, pools of magma, and mountainous terrain. There were also various structures and paths surrounding areas teaming with creatures. They were certainly not human. They certainly weren’t slightly, either. Many were hideous, demonic beings. However, as Emma flew over them at the hands of Madelyn’s goblins, she sensed that even they were upset by her actions.

_‘All of Limbo…such upheaval and chaos!’_

_‘All wrong! This feels all wrong!’_

_‘What is happening? Who dares pervert our world?’_

Those were just some of the inhuman thoughts Emma picked up on. The idea that even demonic creatures were scared of Madelyne said a lot about her. She kept trying to break free of their grasp, but it was no use. Wherever they were taking her, there was no going back.

“Hell or not…I _won’t_ be damned to such a fate,” Emma said under her breath.

She remained determined. She was the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. She didn’t earn that title by giving into despair. She was going to find a way out, but she fully expected things to get worse before they got better.

After a brief flight over castle-like structure, the screeching goblins that had been carrying her landed in what appeared to be a courtyard. As soon as Emma touched down, several more creatures emerged out of smaller portals. They all gathered behind her, forcing her down to her knees and holding her arms behind her back. Emma still struggled, but that only caused more creatures to appear, rendering her outnumbered and overpowered.

“You think your little _pests_ will keep me at bay?” Emma shouted.

“Of course not,” said Madelyne, whose menacing voice appeared to come from all directions. “If all goes according to plan, you won’t need restraints. You won’t even _want_ them.”

“Quit telling me what I bloody want!”

“I can’t help that I already know. You’ve only yourself to blame for being so predictable.”

As Emma continued struggling, another portal formed in the ground in front of her. From it, Madelyne Pryor rose up, still in the Goblin Queen attire she’d been wearing earlier. Now, in the hellish domain of Limbo, she carried herself with even more poise than before. Her eyes glowed bright red and her demeanor radiated a special kind of menacing.

Even in such a dark domain, she kept smiling. She looked around at her surroundings and back at Emma with a demented glee. Emma couldn’t tell if it was sadism or genuine awe. Near as she could tell, it was probably both.

“Beautiful,” she said distantly as she gazed around at the structure. “This was the dwelling of an old demon warlord. Belasco told me it acted as a hub from which Limbo conducted incursions into our world. It’s also here where the shards of my broken soul were forged.”

“How sentimental,” Emma said dryly.

“It’ll be a fitting base for what I have planned. With the right vision, I’ll shake the very foundations of this world and the mortal world. And it all starts with _you_ , Emma Frost.”

“I’m honored, disgusted, and utterly uninterested.”

“You say that now, but I promise that’s going to change.”

Madelyne walked up to Emma’s struggling form. The rocky ground seemed to crack with every step she took, as though her very presence was corrosive. Her eyes still glowing, she knelt down and grasped Emma’s face. For reasons the White Queen didn’t fully understand, she stopped struggling.

“It’s funny how people think Limbo is Hell,” the Goblin Queen said, “but in the grand scheme of things, it’s all about perception. For the creatures here, Limbo is home. It’s their idea of _normal_. They conduct themselves here with the same mundanity as you would in New York…albeit with less makeup and plastic surgery.”

“If you’re trying to make a point, make it quickly so I can spit on it,” said Emma.

“It’s not a point. It’s _perspective_. For most humans – and most mutants, for that matter – being in Limbo is torment. However, for many of the creatures who live here, being in our world is every bit as tortuous. Their idea of what constitutes pleasure, pain, and everything in between is completely different. For me, a being with links to both worlds, I like to think I have a unique insight.”

“I’d say you have a serious _imbalance_ to go along with your atrocious dress sense, but I’m guessing you don’t give a damn,” Emma muttered.

“The only common link between people like you and the creatures of Limbo are their innate lack of purpose. They emerge with no guidance, but abundant desire. They’re free to pursue many paths. I have no such freedom. I know where my path ultimately leads.”

“And you think I’m going to help you get there?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t _need_ your help. If anything, you’re simply an opportunity. You give me a chance to refine what I hope is my most valuable tool in pursuing my purpose.”

She let go of her face, even trailing her finger down her cheek. Emma wanted to bite it off, but she remained stern. Madelyne had already done plenty to prove that she was not of sound mind. Provoking her could only worsen her situation.

The White Queen still had a bad feeling about what she had planned. Still unable to free herself, she could only watch and fume as the Goblin Queen rose up and took several steps back.

“Stand her up,” Madelyne commanded.

The creatures obeyed. With their cold, bony hands still holding her arms behind her back, they forced her to stand up straight. Emma still resisted, but she remained trapped.

“Strip her,” she ordered. “Get her completely naked.”

Emma recoiled at such a request, resisting even more against her captivity. That only made what unfolded next much worse.

The demonic creatures let out an ear-splitting screech as they swarmed over her like wolves pouncing on prey. With their claw-like fingers, they shredded her once-regal attire. They tore off her cape, corset, and underwear with frightening ease, the sound of the expensive fabric ripping at the seams filling her with dread.

“Errr, no!” Emma yelled. “My clothes…damned creatures!”

“Be careful with her, my lovelies,” Madelyne said to her goblin hordes. “Don’t be leaving any scratches or wounds. You’re goblins…not monsters.”

Emma recoiled in disgust as all their demonic hands touched her flesh. She could only brace herself as they held her up off the floor so they could get her gloves, boots, and panties off. They didn’t just toss them aside, either. They ripped every garment to shreds, the expensive fabrics and imported leather reduced to ribbon-like bits. Within seconds, there was nothing left of the outfit that once identified her as the White Queen.

Now completely naked, every part of her body exposed for all of Limbo to see, Emma felt herself shoved back towards the Goblin Queen by the goblin hordes. She ended up back on her knees, but with no demonic creatures holding her down. Under any other circumstances, she would’ve attacked anyone who dared inflict such humiliation upon her.

Madelyne Pryor wasn’t just anyone, though. Looking up at her, even with all the anger and resentment she felt, Emma Frost did not see a fight she had any chance of winning. Even though she’d once worked as a stripper and sex worker, regularly showing her naked body to total strangers, she found herself covering her breasts with her arm and concealing her vagina with her hand. It was a feeble attempt at modesty, but it was the most Emma could do at the moment.

Madelyne had Limbo in a panic and an army of goblins at her disposal. For once, Emma had nothing. She’d been stripped of her authority, her money, _and_ her clothes. It wasn’t just humiliating. It was an act of utter domination, something Emma knew all too well.

“What are you going to do? Have a bunch of demons rape me until I swear my undying allegiance?” said Emma, still not hiding her resentment.

“Rape you? Ha!” Madelyne laughed. “Oh Emma, your thinking is so crude. You honestly believe that it’s possible to torture someone into unyielding loyalty? Then again, you are an unfortunate byproduct of the Hellfire Club. I pity such short-sighted thinking.”

“Then, why do I have to be naked? Just tell me what you’re going to do to me and be done with it!” Emma demanded.

“Telling you would only get part of my point across,” the redheaded woman said. “As for why you’re naked, that’s merely a practical matter.”

The Goblin Queen reached down and grabbed Emma by the neck, demonstrating surprising strength in the process. Emma instinctively attacked her grip, but it was like attacking an adamantium vice. Already choking for air, she struggled as she felt herself lifted off the rocky floor.

Then, just as her lungs began crying for air, the devious woman let go. However, Emma didn’t fall back to the ground. Instead, she remained hovering in mid-air just a few feet from where she’d been on her knees moments ago. Before she could even start struggling again, she felt her arms pulled up over her head and her legs forced together, as though her wrists and ankles had been bound together by invisible shackles.

It left Emma feeling even more vulnerable than before. Now, she couldn’t even cover up. Every inch of her body – her breasts, her butt, her legs, and her pussy – was completely visible to Madelyne and every one of her goblin pets. Neither she nor those creatures looked at her the same way other lecherous men had in the past.

However, that actually made her more anxious. At least with lecherous men, she knew what they wanted and why they were staring at her. With Madelyne Pryor, she had no clue and that was genuinely terrifying.

“You’re a beautiful woman, Emma,” the redheaded woman said as she gazed up and down her bound body.

“I usually thank people for such compliments, but I’ll make an exception for you,” Emma seethed.

“You clearly take pride in your appearance,” she went on as she casually walked around her, as if to scrutinize every inch of exposed skin. “One might even call you vain. You’ve really worked hard on yourself – expensive makeup, breast implants, manicured nails, permanent hair removal, and even some unnatural hair coloring, if your perfectly-trimmed pubic hair is any indication.”

“I’d take offense to that if you didn’t sound so _impressed_ ,” she said dryly.

“I am impressed. I’m also encouraged. It says to me that you’re someone who enjoys her share of excess indulgence. And why wouldn’t you? You’re not burdened by a pre-determined purpose. You do what you want, who you want, and for no other reason beyond the fact it feels good.”

The devious woman made a few more passes until she stopped just in front of Emma’s suspended form. She then took a step closer, reached out with her gloved hand, and touched her exposed breasts. It wasn’t rough, but it still made Emma sick to her stomach. She only felt sicker as Madelyne slowly trailed her finger down her torso, eventually placing her hand over the outer areas of her pussy.

“Such hedonistic appetites are common of a whore,” Madelyne went on. “Some even throw such labels around like they’re a bad thing. I don’t agree with that. I believe they’re just an honest reflection of our baser desires…the simplest component of our most complex ambitions.”

“Your hand…remove it,” Emma demanded, shuddering with disgust over the devious woman’s perverse touch.

“I also believe it’s the key,” she said intently. “With torture, the prospects are so limited. Hurt someone all you want. All you’ll ever get from them is a desire to make the pain stop. It won’t point anyone down a particular path. It’ll only show them what to avoid.”

“Guess it’s too late for me,” Emma muttered under her breath.

“Fill them with pleasure, though – and a special kind of pleasure, at that – and they won’t just seek a particular path. They’ll _want_ to seek it. They don’t need force, threats, or chains. They simply go where you go, sharing both your purpose and your burden. To do anything else would be _painful_ in its own right.”

The extent of Madelyne Pryor’s madness began making sense. As much as Emma reviled her and the predicament she’d put her in, she understood enough about domination and submission to see where she was going.

The way she described pain and pleasure came off as a strange sort of masochism. Emma had seen plenty of that at the Hellfire Club, both as a sex worker and as the White Queen. She’d even participated in some of it, but only as an exercise in domination and submission. What Madelyne described took it to a perverse extreme. She dreaded being dragged to such extremes, but the White Queen doubted she had a choice in the matter.

“When I get through with you, Emma Frost, you’re going to want what I want,” Madelyne said intently, her hand still over her pussy. “You’re going to share my inescapable desire to fulfill my purpose. Embrace it with me and you might even enjoy yourself!”

“That, I doubt,” Emma said with her harshest scold.

“Not for long, you won’t!”

The Goblin Queen finally removed her hand from her inner thighs. She then firmly clutched Emma’s jaw, making it so she couldn’t look away. Even as Emma kept scolding her, Madelyne kept grinning deviously.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed bright red. The air around them grew hot, like a sauna that had been turned up too high. The goblin hordes still surrounding the courtyard started screeching louder, as though they sensed something that Emma could not. Then, in an act that both caught her off guard, Madelyne kissed her on the lips.

At first, Emma was disgusted. She’d kissed other women before, often as part of sex shows or elaborate sex acts, but the taste of Madelyne’s lips utterly revolted her. It was like kissing a poisonous snake.

However, just as Emma was about to gag in disgust, something unexpected came over her. In Madelyne’s flashing eyes, she felt a wave of energy wash over her in a gust of wind. It made her skin hot, her muscles tense, and her thoughts disoriented. It was like something had forced its way into her body and mind, ceasing her entire ability to control both. In that moment, she sensed a new range of feelings that were not her own, but too powerful to ignore.

“Hnn…” was all Emma could get out.

“You feel it, now. Don’t you?” said Madelyne upon ending the kiss.

Emma tried to respond, wanting desperately to cuss her out. Instead, other emerging wants took over. She remained silent and dazed, her body and mind in a state of growing upheaval.

“Yeah, you definitely feel it,” the Goblin Queen said. “Guess we don’t need this anymore.”

She casually waved her hand. In doing so, Emma felt the invisible restraints on her wrists and ankles disappear. She dropped back down to the rocky floor, still completely naked, but standing upright for once.

Unlike before, she made no effort to cover her body. A part of her wanted to, but other desires overrode them. It all seemed to emanate from Madelyne. Her eyes still glowing, she took several steps back. Then, the glowing energy fully encompassed her body, filling the air with even more energy.

“What you’re thinking and feeling is just a precursor,” she said. “Allow me to show you how we’ll make use of it.”

The Goblin Queen gestured around her, the energy radiating from her body shooting out in multiple directions. From that energy, several circular portals formed, not unlike the one Emma had been dragged through earlier. For a moment, the portals crackled with energy, causing the goblin hordes to screech louder. Then, two dozen figures emerged from them. Had Emma been in control of her faculties, she would’ve gasped.

“Allow me to introduce you to the culmination of human, mutant, and goblin physiology,” Madelyne said, as though she were introducing a fancy new fashion accessory. “They’re a parting gift from my creator, Nathanial Essex. I call them Goblin Studs. You can call them…well, I suppose we’re past that foolish notion.”

While Madelyne laughed, Emma watched as the imposing figures stepped out from the portal and encircled her. Whatever Madelyne called them, they weren’t fully human, but they weren’t fully goblin, either. The stud part, however, was disturbingly accurate.

Each figure was distinctly masculine, standing over six feet tall and bearing a manly physique resembling that of an Olympic athlete, complete with toned biceps, ripped abdomen muscles, and muscular thighs. That masculinity extended to the more _intimate_ parts of their anatomy, as well. Each figure bore a fairly large endowment between their legs. They weren’t freakishly big, but plenty big enough for most men to brag.

That was where the human features ended, though. Their skin tone was a lot more goblin-like, having a dark gray hue with a hint of green. However, it was their faces that stood out most. They looked similar to the small goblin creatures that Madelyne commanded, complete with fang-like teeth, red glowing eyes, and pointed ears. Unlike those creatures, though, they had jet black hair and a strange red glowing diamond shape over their eyes on their forehead.

Emma couldn’t tell whether the creatures were mindless drones or sentient creatures. She couldn’t collect her thoughts enough to use her telepathy, but if the way they were staring at her were any indication, they had a sense of will and desire. As their demonic eyes gazed upon her naked body, she could already tell what they desired.

“Handsome, aren’t they?” Madelyne said as she casually caressed the face of the nearest figure. “And to think, poor Nathanial warned me about using his cloning technology with goblin DNA. It’s a shame I had to _silence_ him. I think he would be genuinely impressed with my results.”

The goblin studs let out a strange hissing sound, as though being in her presence made them both agitated and excited. Some were even getting aroused, their dicks already starting to swell just by looking at Emma’s naked body. She wanted to recoil, but she remained frozen where she stood.

“It seems they already like you, Emma,” the Goblin Queen continued. “That’s to be expected. Like me, these creatures are born of singular purpose. From their minds to their genetics to the functioning of their genitals, they have one primary drive…lust. However, it’s the secondary drive that I’m most excited to test. To do so, you’ll need to be in just the right mood.”

Madelyne narrowed her gaze on Emma and waved her hand again. From the glowing halo of energy still surrounding her, a bolt of light shot out and struck Emma’s nude figure head on. What she felt next defied everything she thought she knew about the female body.

“Mmm…fuck!” she moaned.

It almost like an orgasm, a warm wave of sensations washing over her from head to toe. In the blink of an eye, she went from feeling humiliated by a devious woman to feeling more aroused than she’d ever felt in her life.

That was quite a feat, given Emma’s lurid history with the Hellfire Club. She knew better than most what intense sexual arousal felt like. She’d indulged in her share of decadence, including orgies and wine-fueled sex parties. She thought that had pushed the limits of sexual excess, but Madelyne Pryor just shattered those limits.

“So wet,” Emma moaned under her breath. “My pussy…so goddamn wet.”

It was like someone reached into her body, turned her sex drive up to its highest level, and pushed it beyond that. Her legs grew weak, her hands trembled, her nipples became erect, and her inner thighs became soaking wet. Like a reflex, she rubbed her legs together and fondled her breasts, barely staying upright in the process. Already, she felt traces of her feminine juices seep down her thighs.

As her body descended into a state of intense arousal, her mind became increasingly dazed. It was like being intoxicated, minus the lingering aftertaste of a fine bottle of wine. Every thought, feeling, and desire became subsumed by one singular goal…sex.

“You’re looking rather flustered, Emma,” Madelyne teased. “Tell me, what do you want? What’s you’re sole desire at this moment?”

Her tone was so snide and condescending. She already knew what Emma wanted. She just wanted to hear her say it.

“I want…to fuck,” Emma said with a slurred voice.

“What was that?” the Goblin Queen taunted. “I’m not sure my demon studs and I heard you.”

“I said I want to fuck, damn it!” the White Queen spat. “Fuck me in my pussy. Fuck me in my ass. Fuck my face. Fuck my tits. Just…just fuck me, already!”

She barely recognized the voice she’d just heard. It didn’t sound like Emma Frost, the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. It sounded like a woman who’d just become deranged with lust, overwhelmed by desires that didn’t feel like her own.

It was worse than being telepathically controlled. Even a common whore would’ve had more control of their faculties. It wasn’t just that someone had made her unbearably horny. She actually _wanted_ to go along with Madelyne Pryor. If it meant satisfying her overwhelming lust, she was actually willing to help that sadistic woman. That would’ve disgusted her if she weren’t so horny at the moment.

“If that’s what you want,” Madelyne said, “then that’s what I’ll give you. So long as your wants aid me in fulfilling my purpose, I will grant them at every turn. This, I promise!”

Sadistic or not, she sounded dead serious. Emma believed her. She watched as the energy swirling around her body dissipated and her eyes stopped glowing. Still bearing that wry grin, she casually turned to her army of goblin studs.

“You heard her,” the redheaded woman said to her. “Go, my goblin studs! Give it to her!”

Like hungry dogs cut loose from their chains, the two dozen demon studs let out a lecherous hiss as they converged around Emma. Some already had full-blown erections, their exotic flesh rousing to life at the prospect of fucking her. Had Emma not been so dazed, she might have been anxious about the prospect of banging two dozen goblin studs. However, she was too horny to care.

The first goblin studs to reach her came up from behind, grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her back, leaving her breasts and pussy uncovered. Those same figures began hissing louder and licking around her neck and face, their tongues feeling like slithering tentacles dripping with saliva. It should’ve been disgusting, but it provided some desperately needed stimulation.

The next wave of goblin studs smothered her from the front. One hungrily grabbed her breasts with both hands and began kneading them lustfully. Another grabbed her hips, dropped to his knees, and licked over the outer folds of her pussy with his serpentine tongue. Another managed to slip behind, grab her thighs, and shove his tongue into her ass. Those unable to reach her naked flesh just stood around her in a circle, stroking their rapidly-growing cocks and seething with a lust that defied description, both in her world and in Limbo.

Like a coordinated unit, they groped and fondled her body, leaving few parts of her flesh untouched and unlicked. Some even grabbed her face and shoved their monstrous tongues into her mouth in a goblin-like French kiss. Emma wished she could’ve been disgusted by all the touching, but it was no use. It actually felt _good_. Even if the goblin studs were hideous, what they did felt good. It was almost as though they’d been programmed on a genetic level to feed her lustful desires.

“Want…desire…flesh!” they shrieked, their voices blurring the line between human and demonic.

“That’s right,” Madelyne said as she watched on with perverse amusement. “You want to give it to her…to ravage her with want and ecstasy. Where there was once bloodlust, there is now only my lust…a more _effective_ lust.”

There were a lot of things wrong with Madelyne’s concept of lust, but Emma was in no position to argue. She had two dozen demon studs to fuck and she didn’t have time for foreplay.

“No more touching…no more licking,” said Emma. “Please…just put a dick inside me.”

The White Queen hated what she said and how she said it, but it couldn’t be unsaid. The goblin studs had already gone to work feeding more of her desire.

They didn’t even lay her down or bend her over something. In another show of collective effort and strength, the two goblin studs behind her grabbed her by the waist and arms, lifting her up off the ground with ease. From there, two of the figures standing by her sides grabbed her legs and pulled them apart. Then, one goblin stud who’d managed to fight his way to the front of the pack got between them, already wielding a large, rock-hard boner.

“Want…you!” the creature seethed.

With saliva dripping from his mouth, the goblin stud grabbed onto her waist and thrust his hips forward, driving his larger-than-average cock into her pussy. Emma could only react with a dazed moan, her body instinctively contorting to the feeling of her inner muscles stretching to accommodate the creature’s endowment.

She half-expected some discomfort, but there was none. Whether it was due to her arousal or the unique physiology of the goblin studs, the only sensations she felt at that moment were raw, unfiltered pleasure.

“So big…so hard…so intense,” Emma moaned.

“And it’s only just the beginning!” Madelyne added, still watching intently from afar.

As the White Queen descended deeper into a state of deranged ecstasy, the goblin stud fucking her stepped up the pace. He seethed and screeched with every movement, other nearby creatures doing the same, as if to cheer him on. Like a perfectly-oiled piston, he pumped his demonic member within her pussy. Every slither of flesh flooded her body with more sensations that a part of her wanted, but didn’t choose.

Emma also quickly realized that their dick did not function exactly like those of the men she’d slept with before. She swore the one pumping inside her moved on its own, as though it had extra muscles. It functioned more like a tongue or a tentacle, slithering and probing her intimate depths, as if to seek out every nerve and stimulating it to the utmost.

_‘It’s inside me. This goblin/man creature is inside me…fucking me…with a cock that might actually have a mind of its own. And fuck, it feels good! I hate it, but it feels so fucking good!’_

The goblin stud fucking her rocked her body with every thrust. The two creatures holding her up tightened their grip on her. They even began fondling her breasts, pinching her nipples to add to the onslaught of stimulation.

It escalated rapidly, sending Emma deeper into her daze while testing her body’s ability to process pleasure. She soon found herself on the brink of orgasm. However, it promised to be very different from a typical climax.

“I’m…going to…come,” the White Queen panted, “already…going to come.”

“You almost sound surprised,” Madelyne remarked. “Don’t worry. That’s to be expected…relatively speaking.”

Whatever the Goblin Queen meant by those ominous words barely concerned Emma. Something strange was happening within her body. It wasn’t normal. It wasn’t natural. It was something that completely went against everything she knew about sex, desire, and lust. Whatever it was, it consumed her as she achieved orgasm at the hands of Madelyne Pryor’s goblin stud.

“Ahhhhh fuck!” Emma cried out, her voice echoing throughout the foundations of Limbo.

It wasn’t just another release of pleasure accompanied by the throbbing muscles of her pussy. When she climaxed at the hands of Madelyne Pryor, it was like someone forcibly injecting liquid ecstasy into every part of her body. There was nothing intimate or personal about it. It wasn’t even satisfying on many levels. It was pleasure, but a very _perverse_ kind.

Regardless of the kind, though, Emma’s body couldn’t tell the difference. Her toes still curled, her lower back arched, and her face contorted under the overwhelming flood of sensations. The sounds and spectacle of her orgasm evoked a loud cheer among the goblin studs, as though they’d just seen their favorite team score a goal. The goblin stud still fucking her was especially encouraged, so much so that he leaned over and slithered his serpentine tongue around her neck.

“Now…we come too!” the creature hissed.

Moments later, after one final thrust of his hips, the goblin stud whose hulking cock had been probing her pussy tensed hard. He then let out what Emma could only describe as an orgasmic shriek, one that set itself apart from all the other goblin studs cheering him on. Even as she remained drunk on the perverse pleasure, she felt an equally perverse feeling when the creature shot his load inside her.

“Hnn…so warm,” Emma moaned in a slurred tone.

On the surface, the creature reacted as most men would have when they climaxed. His body shuddered, his grip on her tense, and his member throbbed inside her. _That_ was where the similarities ended.

Emma swore the creature’s dick expanded slightly inside her, as if to put more pressure on her already-throbbing pussy. Then, she a hot, thick load of fluid shoot up into her core. It felt like typical cum, albeit in a larger volume. However, it had another effect on her, one that further tightened Madelyn’s lurid hold on her.

“His cum…this feeling,” Emma said distantly. “What’s…going on?”

“Nothing that isn’t consistent with their purpose,” Madelyne said. “Relax! That little _bonus_ is something I engineered into every one of my studs. When their cum enters you, it doesn’t just feel good. It effectively _re-energizes_ your loins. That way, instead of feeling satisfied, you’re ready to fuck again!”

It was even more devious when put into words. Beyond just compounding the feeling of orgasmic sensations, the creature’s cum effectively reset her body and her desires. There was no soreness or lingering afterglow. Her pussy was just as wet as before. Her body still ached for sex. Despite wanting it so bad and feeling something so pleasurable, she wasn’t the least bit fulfilled.

It was almost _painful_ , feeling so empty after feeling something so good. Emma Frost was used to getting satisfying sex. Being the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, she was more adept than most. The notion that she’d been fucked so hard by a creature literally designed to fuck and _not_ be satisfied seemed so wrong. It was like being tortured, but with no pain whatsoever.

“Damn…you,” Emma said under her breath.

“Save your breath. You’re going to need it,” Madelyne said with a humored laugh. “Lucky for you, my goblin studs have plenty more wants to share.”

The goblin stud that had just fucked her hissed again, as if to let Emma know that it was only the beginning. The creature withdrew his cock, still dripping with various fluids. It remained fully erect. By then, every goblin stud around her had a throbbing erection. Some weren’t even stroking them. They just stood there, glaring at her with unbridled lust, as though they knew she wanted to fuck every one of them.

Almost immediately after feeling that dick withdraw, Emma felt a fresh round of burning need. Her mind and body weren’t the least bit drained by what had just happened. If anything, she wanted even more sex than before.

“More!” Emma begged. “Give me…more.”

Another round of ear-splitting screeches followed. An exuberance descended over the goblin studs, one that Madelyne and the rest of her goblin hordes shared. The foundations of limbo seemed to tremble by their activities and Emma Frost was at the epicenter of it all.

Descending further into a state of decadent lust, the two goblin studs holding her up finally set her down on the ground. Others joined in, positioning her body like it was their personal fuck-toy. For all intents and purposes, that was exactly what she was.

Emma soon found herself on her hands and knees, her limbs barely supporting her weight after what she’d just experienced. That didn’t stop one of the goblin studs that had been holding her from positioning himself behind her and shoving his cock into her pussy. Then, before she could react to the feeling of her depths being filled once more, another goblin stud got in front of her and shoved his rigid cock into her mouth.

Without the slightest hesitation, Emma began sucking the creature off, her considerable experience giving oral sex kicking in. Unlike every other sex act she’d been in, there was no power or leverage involved. There was no intimacy or deeper feelings involved. It was nothing more than a want for more sex and having an unlimited supply of cock in her grasp.

“That’s the spirit!” Madelyne said in bemusement. “Make use of every hole. Get in closer. Let her get in on the action. This clearly isn’t her first time handling multiple cocks.”

As much as Emma resented the Goblin Queen’s commentary, she wasn’t wrong. She had indulged in her share of decadent sex acts, even before she became the White Queen. Some of those acts even involved group sex and gangbangs.

However, those had been part of a larger experience that she both desired and chose. What unfolded before her felt very different. It wasn’t just that she was being fucked by inhuman creatures. Every action, sensations, and feeling was shoved into her, literally and figuratively. She was like a puppet pulling its own strings.

_‘I can’t stop. I don’t want to want this so much, but I do. And the more I want it, the less I seem to get out of it.’_

That inner turmoil – that tortuous paradox that turned even great pleasure into a special kind of agony – only intensified the perverse debauchery. The gangbang of Emma Frost, the once powerful White Queen of the Hellfire Club, was on and she unwillingly led the decadent charge.

Being fucked on both ends, Emma was rocked fervently, the two goblin studs humping her face and pussy in perfect synchronicity. Like a couple of well-oiled pistons, their cocks slithered within her. They weren’t gentle or affectionate, but they weren’t too rough, either. The one fucking her face held onto the side of her head, the length of his throbbing member testing even her refined gag reflex. The one fucking her pussy clung to her hips, drool from his demonic expression dripping onto her lower back.

As the two goblin studs establishes a vigorous pace for their fucking, two more moved in closer from each side, both pointing their direct cocks right at her. They didn’t even need to say or think anything. Like a reflex, Emma reached out and grasped a dick with each hand. Then, with her body still rocking to the double-dose of sex, she began jerking them off. The goblin studs responded with favorable hisses.

“See? She knows what she’s doing,” said Madelyne. “Give her what she wants. Reward her!”

Right on cue, the goblin stud that had been face-fucking her climaxed. Emma didn’t even get a chance to brace herself. She reacted with shock – two dicks still in her hand with one behind her, still pumping into her pussy – as the figure’s prick swelled and shot a load of cum down her throat. The goblin stud let out a euphoric cry while clenching her head, messing up her platinum blonde hair. All Emma could do was suck up the manly load.

Never before had she’d hoped to gag so much, but just as before, the creature’s unique biology had some surprises. Much to Emma’s chagrin, goblin stud jizz tasted really good. It was like frosting on a cake or fresh cream in a hot cup of coffee, so sweet and appetizing. It left a warm, pleasurable feeling from her throat down to her stomach. Just like before, though, it left her _unsatisfied_.

“Ungh…more!” she shouted as traces of the creature’s cum dripped down her face.

“More! More! More!” the goblin studs started chanting.

The goblin stud who’d just climaxed stepped away, his dick still fully erect. Another one quickly took his place, grabbing her head again and shoving a fresh cock back into her mouth. Again, Emma sucked without hesitation.

The cheering and the chanting intensified. Emma tried to shut it out, but neither her body nor her desires would let her. Shortly after another goblin stud began face-fucking her, she had another orgasm. It was likely the quickest she’d ever had achieved a second consecutive orgasm without the aid of magic, drugs, or sex toys.

Unlike before, the pace of the gangbang barely ceased. Her orgasmic cries were muffled by the presence of a dick in her mouth. The shudders within her body, as well as the intense contractions of her inner muscles, flooded Emma with a fresh wave of pleasure. It still wasn’t close to enough, though. She still wanted more. The legion of goblin studs even seemed to sense that.

“More! More! More!” the goblin studs kept cheering.

They kept on fucking her, rocking her body and putting on a decadent show for Madelyne Pryor. The goblin stud fucking her soon climaxed, filling her pussy with a fresh round of that special jizz that further skewed the line between pleasure and pain. The creature let out a familiar screech of pleasure, but before he even finished shooting off, another shoved him aside to keep going.

“My fuck! My fuck!” the creature said.

That goblin stud was especially eager, but rather than fuck her now-dripping pussy, he guided his cock to her ass, the only hole that hadn’t been fucked at that point. Emma had plenty of experience with anal sex, even with very well-endowed men. It was usually _uncomfortable_ without the aid of lube. She would’ve welcomed discomfort at that point, but once again, Madelyne found a way to pervert such basic sensations.

“My…ass,” Emma said as she slobbered over the cock in her face.

“Might as well be thorough,” Madelyne laughed. “Don’t worry. They make it easier on you…relatively speaking.”

That relative part was understatement. Emma was genuinely shocked when she felt the goblin stud’s dick apparently warp itself to ease entry into her ass. Even without any lube, the penetration was smooth. There was no discomfort. Only more pleasure followed and that might have been the worst case scenario.

_‘Great…even when fucking my ass raw, it doesn’t stop. It still feels so good, but so goddamn wrong! I can’t…I don’t want to keep feeling so wrong.’_

Even if her thoughts remained disoriented, her body remained immersed in decadent acts. With her ass now fair game, along with her pussy and mouth, the gangbang escalated. The cheering of the goblin studs only grew louder and Emma descended further into a world of hellish ecstasy.

As her ass and face were fucked, the two goblin studs she’d been jerking off climaxed, shooting thick streams of cum all over her face and torso. On her bare skin, it felt like hot massage oil, giving a tangible form to the extent of the decadence. It also had a similar effect to what happened when they came inside her, the exotic male fluid leaving her feeling unsatisfied and wanting more.

“More…give me more,” Emma said, her voice muffled by the cock in her face.

Before the two goblin studs finished milking their cocks completely, two more jumped in and shoved their dicks into her hands. She began jerking them off immediately, even drawing them to her face so she could suck them off one by one. Before long, they climaxed again, spraying more loads onto her face, which she eagerly licked up.

As she gorged on their goblin jizz, the one fucking her ass climaxed as well, shooting another load into her depths. Emma felt its effects, the hot fluid adding more fuel to the firestorm of her burning desires. It also removed whatever sliver of dignity and control she had left on the situation. She had trails cum dripping from all her holes and she still wanted more. There was no getting around the cold hard truth.

_‘She really did it. This redheaded bitch really did it. She defeated the White Queen.’_

As that infuriating feeling set in, the gangbang continued with little interruption. Another goblin stud shoved his way aside, got behind her, and fucked her ass. Others gathered around the front, shoving their cocks in her face so she could stroke and suck them. She could no longer stop herself. Emma, at the utter mercy of her lust and desire, just followed the debauchery wherever it went.

“So many dicks, yet still so unsatisfied,” laughed Madelyne, who seemed very entertained by the spectacle. “Perhaps I should’ve conjured more minions.”

Emma tried to shut her out. She would rather hear the sounds of lurid gangbangs and goblin screeches than listen to one more word from that insidious woman. If she was going to succumb to so many perverse wants, she might as well cling to whatever control she could muster.

That became difficult as the gangbang with the goblins studs descended into a chaotic mess of lust and various sexual fluids. She kept sucking and stroking off every dick in front of her while other goblins studs fucked her from behind, alternating between her pussy and ass. It didn’t matter which hole they fucked. She still climaxed with ease. It almost happened too easily, at times. She didn’t need to do anything to get that intense sexual release. It just came with the same efficiency as flipping a light switch.

The goblin studs took full advantage of that, her orgasmic moans and bodily contortions encouraging them even more. They got more ambitious, moving her body around into various positions so they could fuck her in every possible way. The creatures were not bound by the limitations of ordinary men. Their dicks stayed hard. Their stamina didn’t wane. Their lust didn’t dissipate. They just kept fucking her in a steady procession of decadence.

In one act, they laid Emma on her back where one fucked her pussy while holding her legs up while another tit-fucked her. They ended up climaxing simultaneously, shooting their load inside her and on her.

In another, one goblin stud lifted Emma off the ground again, held her up in his arms, and worked her pussy up and down his cock while another creature fucked her ass from behind. She easily climaxed from the double penetration, making it a point to yell loud enough to drown out Madelyne’s laughter.

In another, they laid Emma on her side so one could fuck her pussy at an angle while others could shove their cocks in her face. It strained her feminine flexibility, but didn’t stop her from climaxing multiple times.

In another, one particularly tall goblin studs laid on his back while another pushed her on top of him, driving his cock up into her pussy in the process. Instinct and horniness led her to ride him hard while other goblin studs fondled her bouncing breasts and shoved more cocks in her face.

Eventually, they went for full triple penetration with three goblin studs coordinating perfectly to fuck all her holes. One was under her, fucking her pussy. Another was on top of her, fucking her ass. Another was in front, fucking her face. When they all climaxed at once, shooting loads into her ass, pussy, and mouth at the same time, the cheers from the surrounding audience reached a level that sounded nothing short of triumphant.

“Your body, your mind, and your desires…all channeled to a simple, singular purpose,” Madelyne said at one point during the decadence. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

She made it seem so obvious. Emma was hardly in a position to scrutinize it, but as the goblin studs kept fucking her, the agenda behind it caught up with her. Even with multiple cocks pumping inside her and orgasms rocking her body, there was no escaping it.

What was happening to her _shouldn’t_ have felt good. Even though she wanted it, those wants weren’t her own. Every desire, act, and choice felt so shallow, devoid of any depth and meaning. She even wished it wasn’t so mind-numbingly pleasurable, but it was. No matter what form the gangbang took, the goblin studs kept filling her with pleasure, among other bodily fluids. They didn’t let up for a minute, only slowing down to hear her orgasmic reactions and let others see her writhing body.

Everything Madelyne and her goblin studs did seemed focused on flooding her with pleasure, twisting her body and mind in ways that made a queen feel like a pawn. With every sex act and orgasm, Emma’s sense of purpose seemed tied to that of Madelyne Pryror. Even though she didn’t know the specifics of that purpose, she felt hopelessly drawn to it.

_‘One purpose, she says…one she makes me want and enjoy. That’s what she thinks is beautiful?’_

Her thoughts remained hazy, but the lingering questions kept burning. Emma held onto them as more goblin studs fucked her.

Eventually, Emma fucked every goblin stud that Madelyne had summoned at least once. Her face, her butt, and her pussy dripped with their fluids. Her face and hair were disheveled, stained by cum and drool, both from the creatures and from her. No matter how much they climaxed or how many orgasms she achieved, she still felt unsatisfied. It felt as though they could’ve fucked her indefinitely. That would’ve truly been the ultimate Hell for Emma Frost.

Then, while in the midst of being fucked from behind while sucking two dicks at once, Madelyne finally stepped forward and snapped her fingers.

“Enough!” she called out. “Withdraw your cocks from her and lay her on her back.”

The goblin studs immediately complied. Emma had never seen men with erect cocks so readily cease a sex act. She’d been on the brink of orgasm when they all pulled their dicks out of her ass, pussy, and mouth. It felt like the worst possible timing, implying that it might have been on purpose.

“For the sake of finality, finish up if your close,” Madelyn said to the goblin studs. “Just make sure you shoot your load onto her. I want her covered in your cum for the final step.”

The remaining goblin studs hissed eagerly. Emma, now on her back, her naked body covered in sweat and sexual fluids, could barely move. She just watched in her daze as multiple goblin studs knelt beside her, stroked their erect cocks with lecherous vigor, and released one last load of cum onto her.

It was a finale of sorts, one that perfectly symbolized the extent of such perverse depravity. Thick streams of fluid splattered onto her face, breasts, torso, and legs. Now lying on the cold rocky ground, naked and covered in cum within the realm of Limbo, Emma Frost could safely say that she had been completely subdued. Her mind, her body, and her very well had been dominated, sexually and emotionally. The ego and persona she had built up as the White Queen had been completely destroyed.

“The White Queen…is no more,” she said, her voice still slurred and dazed.

As that feeling sank in, the goblin studs finally stepped back and join the smaller creatures still watching. Madelyne Pryor then stood over her with a poise that went beyond kings, queens, or monsters.

“Get up,” she told her. “On your knees, Emma Frost. Don’t worry. I’m not going to make you perform another sex act.”

The Goblin Queen chuckled at her remarks, but Emma wasn’t laughing. Ignoring the fluids dripping from her naked body, the lingering throbbing feeling between her legs, and her face being so disheveled, she did what the redheaded woman requested.

“I think I’ve gotten my point across,” Madelyne said, her tone becoming more serious. “Pain and pleasure…wants and desires…torture and ecstasy…these things are so distinct when your life is unguided and without purpose. I can see the flaws in those distinctions. What you just experienced was my way of putting those flaws on display.”

“It’s some bloody way, that’s for sure,” Emma said.

“Now, with the lines between pain and pleasure rendered meaningless, the only thing left is our desire,” the Goblin Queen continued. “They guide our choices. They push us down the necessary path. For me, that means pursuing my given purpose.”

The devious woman then knelt down, grabbed Emma’s chin, and forced her to match her penetrating gaze. In her eyes, she saw someone with human desires who also bore demonic influences. Who she was and what she was defied classification. All she had was her purpose, whatever it might have been. To Emma, it finally made clear the kind of person she was dealing with.

“I’ve thrust upon you a mere taste of my perspective, as well as my desires,” Madelyne said. “You understand such things better than most, Emma Frost. That’s why you’re here and the rest of your Hellfire brethren aren’t. That’s also why I’m giving you a unique opportunity.”

“Opportunity…or a demand?” Emma questioned.

“I assure you there’s no magic, telepathy, or manipulation in play. Like I said before, I prefer that others share my wants rather than dread my wrath. That is why I’m asking you to make a choice. Here, in this desolate domain, choose for yourself whether you’ll aid me. Stand at my side as I pursue my purpose. Help me gain the aid of others. In return, I can make any number of promises. However, no matter how many I make, only one ultimately matters.”

“And what might that be?”

“That you’ll be satisfied in the end,” Madelyne said with an oddly genuine grin. “After all, regardless of our purpose, isn’t that _what_ matters most?”

Again, she sounded completely genuine. Emma didn’t doubt for a second that Madelyne meant every word she said. She didn’t even doubt that she would fail to keep her promise. She knew plenty of liars and cheaters. Madelyne Pryor wasn’t one of them.

It was the best thing Madelyne could’ve offered after what Emma just experienced. Beyond wealth, power, and pleasure, it all came back to satisfaction. She’d just been gangbanged by a dozen of well-endowed studs and had so many orgasms she’d lost count. It might have been the most pleasurable experience a woman like her could’ve had, yet it _still_ left her unsatisfied.

In that moment, naked and reeking of the effects of so many decadent sex acts, Emma wanted nothing more than to know that feeling…to be satisfied instead of agonizing over unceasing desire. To make the choice she knew Madelyne wanted would’ve given her that. She didn’t doubt it for second.

_‘I still want it. Damn this woman, I still fucking want what she’s offering. Everything she says is right. And everything I want to feel, I can only get through her. Except…’_

Then, in that moment of overwhelming desire and utter humiliation, another realization emerged. It completely clashed with everything she wanted. It went against everything Madelyne had just told her. It seemed wrong on every conceivable level. At the same time, however, it seemed right in the only way that mattered.

Suddenly, her choice became obvious.

“Madelyne Pryor…Goblin Queen,” said Emma Frost, her gaze never once deviating.

“Yes, Emma Frost?” said Madelyne with a child-like eagerness.

“I’ve made my decision. I choose…”

She stopped mid-sentence. Madelyne’s grip on her chin tightened, intent on hearing her next few words. Instead, Emma Frost did what seemed impossible up to that point. She went against everything she wanted, clenched her fist, and channeled every ounce of strength into a single punch.

“THIS!” Emma yelled in a voice she wanted all of Limbo to hear.

For the first time since their encounter, Madelyne was shocked. She, as well as her goblin hordes, were genuinely taken aback when Emma struck the Goblin Queen right in the face with her first. The feeling of her hand making contact with her jaw stung, marking the first bit of pain she’d felt since she arrived in Limbo. After what she’d been through, though, she welcomed it.

_‘That hurt, but damn that felt right!’_

As Madelyne fell to the ground, still very much in shock, Emma felt her resolve return to her. She was still sore, parts of her body still aching from the gangbang. She had to shut all of that out and began running away from the Goblin Queen as fast as her legs would carry her.

“That…shouldn’t have been possible,” Madelyne said, rubbing her jaw as her goblin minions came to her aid.

“That’s right, bitch! I’d rather run butt naked through Limbo instead of helping you!” Emma shouted.

She managed to use their momentary shock to get past the wall of creatures that had been surrounding her. Some were so confused that they just watched as she shoved past them, paying no mind to the fact that she was still naked and dripping in fluids. She didn’t see a clear path of escape. That didn’t concern her, though. Anywhere away from Madelyne Pryor was good enough for her.

“What are you waiting for?” Madelyne barked at her goblin minions. “Go after her! I can’t let this stand! I won’t!”

A wave of angry screeches erupted. The same creatures that had been cheering during her gangbang now roared with bloodlust. Emma didn’t dare look back. She just kept running, heading right towards the castle-like structure in front of her. She had to find a place to hide, but at some point she needed a plan and it couldn’t just involve running.

Then, just as she entered the structure, she heard an unexpected voice in her head.

_‘Emma Frost…you really did it. You actually broke free.’_

_‘Who the hell is this? Why are you in my head and why shouldn’t I kick you out?’_

_‘Please, listen to me! My name is Belasco and I can help you escape.’_

_‘And why would you do that? Why should I even trust you?’_

_‘Your choices are limited. Mine…I’ve already doomed myself by helping Madelyne. I cannot change that, but I can give you a chance…as well as information that I doubt she wants you to know.’_

Emma wasn’t usually inclined to trust a total stranger who could get around her psychic defenses. However, in her current state, she didn’t have many options. Near as she could tell, Belasco was as desperate as her. Madelyne Pryor’s presence had caused all sorts of disruptions.

It could only get worse. That woman could only possibly become more deranged. As satisfying as it had been to punch her, stopping her was an imperative. She might have defeated the White Queen. She would _not_ defeat Emma Frost.

_‘Very well, Belasco. Tell me as much as you can while a bunch of goblins chase me. Specifically, tell me how I’ll escape this place and screw over the Goblin Queen in the best possible way!’_

* * *

**Ruins of Sinister’s Lab**

Evolution, in all its grandeur, was the driving force for life. A major part of that force was death. In many ways, it was the ultimate judge. It determined whether a species was fit to survive. It shaped the strength, resilience, and capabilities of all forms of life. None knew just how fit they were until death came for them.

For Nathanial “Sinister” Essex, it took longer than most for death to come. When it finally arrived, it was still unexpected. Lying in the ruins of his lab, weak and withered after his clash with Madelyne Pryor, he was poised to exit the great evolutionary struggle to survive. However, his journey could not end just yet. His master wouldn’t allow it.

“Nathaniel Essex,” said a booming voice from an imposing figure, “you have failed me.”

“Yes, master. I know,” Sinister replied, his body almost reduced to bone.

“You have also failed yourself, it seems…defeated at the hands of your own creation.”

“I know. I remember quite vividly.”

“You know I – Apocalypse, arbiter of evolution and survival – cannot tolerate such failure. After everything I did for you, entrusting you with power and knowledge of evolution’s great potential, you still proved yourself _unfit_.”

“And now I’m dying,” he said with a casual resignation. “I accept that.”

Apocalypse – or En Sabah Nur, as he’d once been – scowled at Sinister with folded arms. His hulking form had the poise of a god and for good reason. He was thousands of years old, bearing a strength forged over the centuries from mutation, technology, and other forces most couldn’t hope to comprehend.

He claimed he was destined to usher in a new age, one where the fittest would thrive and the weakest would perish. Sinister was supposed to help him realize that vision. Now, in wake of his failure, his part in it was no more. However, that did not concern him. If anything, Sinister had made peace with his fate, which seemed to confound his master.

“Your eagerness to embrace oblivion is _unsettling_ ,” said Apocalypse.

“You expect me to beg for mercy?” said Sinister.

“I expected more from one I deemed so capable for so long. Then, you claim you’ve found the perfect genetic combination to create the ultimate mutant. You even claimed you could produce such a mutant.”

“I wasn’t lying.”

“And yet, you still failed,” Apocalypse pointed out.

“Did I?”

With his strength rapidly fading and his body deteriorating in the ruins of his lab, Sinister managed a weak smile. Apocalypse only scolded him harder. The powerful being wasn’t used to such attitude. Many had been in a similar position over the centuries and begged for their lives. Sinister wasn’t one of them. It helped that he knew something that Apocalypse was destined to learn the hard way.

“I sensed what happened,” Apocalypse said. “That clone you created went mad. She turned on you and Belasco, who you thought could solve your failures with magic.”

“That…might have been a mistake on my part,” said Sinister in a humored tone.

“She turned on you, took everything from you, and is perverting everything you ever worked on as we speak. She could be an _inconvenience_ in the march towards the Age of Apocalypse. And you are content with this?”

“Like I said…I accept my fate.”

Apocalypse’s anger grew. Stepping through the charred rubble, he grabbed Sinister’s weak form and held him up. The old man gasped for air, knowing what little life he had left just got a lot shorter. He kept smiling, though. He knew what Apocalypse was in for. The world, as they knew it, would never be the same. He might not be around to see it, but he had already left his mark. He had made his choices and he had no regrets.

“It’s true. I failed,” said Sinister weakly, “but I also succeeded.”

“You _dare_ insult the truth of Apocalypse?” the ancient mutant spat.

“Truth…is rarely so clear. I see that, now. As I draw my last breath, I see what I have wrought…what you and many others must now contend with.”

“Is that supposed to dissuade me? You think that your actions will avert the Age of Apocalypse?”

“What I think is no longer relevant. What I’ve done cannot be undone. Heed my words, En Sabah Nur…fates that once seemed so clear have changed. My failure here may ultimately be my greatest success. How things unfold from here on out…well, I suppose that’s a matter of _perspective_.”

* * *

**Up Next: Visions and Vengeance**


	5. Visions and Vengeance

** The Erotic Phoenix Saga: Perspective  
Chapter 5: Visions and Vengeance **

* * *

**Atop The Eiffel Tower**

“Ohhh Scott! Like that! Do me…like that…atop the Eiffel Tower!” exclaimed a euphoric Jean Grey-Summers as she climaxed again.

Such an orgasmic proclamation would’ve been hilarious if it weren’t actually happening. Scott knew it was happening because he was sharing that moment. Jean really was bent over the rail of the vacant observation deck on the Eiffel Tower, completely naked and getting fucked in the ass from behind. He reveled in the feeling of his hard, throbbing member pumping into her tight depths. He was on the brink of orgasm too, but Jean once again got out ahead of him.

“Jean…mon amour,” Scott said, leaning over and whispering into her ear.

“Scott…your phony French accent is terrible,” she said with humored glee.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“I know you will, dear husband.”

Scott laughed with her as Jean turned her head to the side so that they could share another loving kiss. His hands remained firmly on her hips, his rigid member still deep inside her ass and aching for another release. As their lips and tongues became entwined once more, he began pumping into her again, making his way towards another blissful peak.

How they ended up in Paris was somewhat of a blur – a beautiful, wondrous blur that involved tapping more of their shared cosmic power. It started with the unfortunate, but hilarious incident that unfolded in the Presidential Suite at Caesar’s Palace in Las Vegas. He and Jean thought they could get away with sneaking into an unoccupied room, making love in the master bedroom, and sneaking out before the cleaning staff or some high rollers could find them. That ended up being a mistake, but one they turned into an opportunity.

They escaped the suite without incident via telekinetic flight, but left their clothes behind, rendering them naked as they flew over the skies over Las Vegas. It would’ve been easy to just fly back to their hotel, get a change of clothes, and celebrate their marriage in other intimate ways. Prior to their encounter with the Phoenix Force, Scott probably would’ve suggested that.

Now, armed with cosmic power and a newfound perspective on intimate connections, Scott formulated another plan with his wife. If they had the ability to fly around naked in the protective flames of the Phoenix Force, why not make use of it? Jean was so excited at the idea that she just said the first city that came to mind and they made that their destination. That was how they ended up in Paris. How they ended up making love atop the observation deck was where it started to get fuzzy.

_‘The Phoenix has given us a chance to go where we haven’t gone…experience what we haven’t experienced…love in ways we haven’t loved. Come with me, Scott. Pursue this love with me!’_

Those had been Jean’s exact words as they flew across the Atlantic Ocean at hypersonic speeds, the Phoenix Force letting out joyous cries every step of the way. Scott held her hand every step of the way, right up until they landed on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower. Since it was the middle of the night in that part of the world, the deck was closed and they had it all to themselves. They took full advantage of the situation, as well as their nude status.

It started with Scott going down on Jean, lying her out on the floor so she could admire the Parisian sky while he ate her pussy out. Then, he got on top of her and made love to her until they both climaxed, making sure they were especially vocal when they proclaimed their love into the balmy night air.

After that, Jean took the initiative, standing him up against one of the guard rails and giving him a blowjob. Shortly after that, he bent her over and took her from behind, shoving his cock into her ass and letting her admire the Paris skyline as they celebrated their love with more elaborate sex acts.

“I’m…coming again, Jean!” Scott grunted.

“Yes, Scott! Come…come in my ass and enjoy the view!” said Jean playfully.

Scott thrust into her a few more times, shifting his grip to her swaying breasts for the final push. He leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder as he crossed that final threshold, achieving orgasm while gazing out over the dazzling skyline with his wife.

It was both pleasurable and awe-inspiring on multiple levels. Once again, his member throbbed within her depths as he released a fresh load of his manly fluids into her. Hot surges of pleasure followed. As he took in the feeling, Jean took his hands in hers, interlocking their fingers and gazing out over the city. He was still breathing heavily, their naked bodies still shuddering from their heated lovemaking, but the added spectacle before them made it truly special.

“Making love to my beautiful wife…here, in Paris, on top of the Eiffel Tower,” Scott said distantly. “Wow! It’s amazing, even when I say it out loud.”

“I know. It still hasn’t sunk in for me either,” said Jean.

“Which part? Us being married, in Paris, or making love with the aid of a cosmic force?”

“All of it,” she answered, “but I’m starting to grasp the deeper meaning…the importance of life, love, and connection.”

“It’s a hell of a meaning,” he said, “and a hell of a foundation for our marriage.”

“That’s for sure!”

They shared another kiss. Scott withdrew from her depths, but continued embracing his wife from behind, their fingers remaining entwined. Together, they just admired the night sky over Paris, the lingering halo of the Phoenix Force keeping their naked bodies warm.

There was still so much to process. What they’d done since their encounter with the Phoenix and what they were capable of doing with their newfound perspective remained unclear, but full of potential. Neither he nor Jean had contemplated what they would do after their honeymoon ended, but for once, Scott wasn’t ready to think that far ahead. He had a chance to celebrate the love he had with Jean Grey and he was going to enjoy it to the utmost.

“So…where do you want to make love next?” Jean said, breaking the silence of the crisp night air.

“Do I get to pick anywhere? Anywhere at all?” asked Scott, his mind still dazed with passion and ecstasy.

“Anywhere the Phoenix Force can take us,” she said, “which I guess is pretty much anywhere on this planet.”

Jean laughed while Scott contemplated his next move. For a moment, he was paralyzed by the opportunity before him.

He wasn’t used to so many choices. He wasn’t used to having so much control over everything. From his powers to his emotions to his overall direction in life, he rarely got to decide anything on his own terms, whether it was serious or for fun. With his beautiful wife in his arms and the power of the Phoenix Force guiding them, Scott Summers dared to let his imagination run wild.

“Let’s try Italy next,” he said, jumping at the first locale that came to mind. “Let’s get some fancy food and make love on top of the Leaning Tower of Pisa!”

“That sounds like the greatest plan you’ve ever had, Scott Summers,” said Jean, already beaming with excitement.

“This time, mind if I fly this cosmic force?”

“We share the power of the Phoenix Force and you are a skilled pilot, last I checked, so go for it!”

Flushed with great confidence and immense encouragement by his wife, Scott tapped the power of the Phoenix Force and ascended back into the night sky. Still holding his wife’s hand, he guided them towards the south and west. Their next romantic destination awaited, along with plenty more opportunities for passion.

 _‘Paris…Italy…anywhere in the world. Our passions are unburdened and unhindered._ _With the power of the Phoenix Force, we can fly anywhere in the world and be comfortably naked every step of the way. Let’s see just how far we can take it!’_

* * *

**Limbo – The Pit of Broken Souls**

_‘Listen very closely, Emma Frost. In order to escape, you must do exactly as I say. There are places in this stronghold that few know about…places I’d hoped to never venture. To return to your world, you’ll have to go there and unlock my last failsafe.’_

Desperation tended to turn the most egregious liars into honest souls. Emma Frost knew that as well as anyone who’d spent more than a day in the Inner Circle. She just wasn’t used to being the desperate one. She sensed Belasco – a powerful sorcerer and co-creator of the Goblin Queen, apparently – wasn’t used to it either. That made him the key to her escape and her the key to his vengeance.

It was an uneasy, but unavoidable alliance that had to pan out. Emma had just experienced in a very direct, exceedingly lurid manner the agenda and tactics of Madelyne Pryor. That deranged woman had attacked her body, her spirit, and the very persona that she’d forged from years of struggle and strife. She’d been stripped naked, subdued, and gangbanged by her army of obedient, well-endowed minions. She came so close to breaking her…too close on too many levels.

However, Emma Frost did not break. At the last possible moment, she defied a woman who was holding all the cards and wielding all the power. In a place like Limbo, such defiance caused quite a bit of upheaval. It also made her a target for the Goblin Queen’s vast forces.

“After her! Don’t let her get away!” Madelyne shouted, her voice seeming to echo in every direction. “She is an affront…an insult to fate!”

“Come at me all you want, demon bitch,” Emma said under her breath. “I promise I’ll be more than just an insult.”

The White Queen – or former White Queen, as the rest of the Hellfire Club had been defeated – sprinted at full speed down the winding corridors of castle-like structure. It didn’t help that she was still naked, her clothes having been ripped off and shredded by Madelyne’s minions. Parts of her still ached from the gangbang at the hands of her goblin studs. Her skin still reeked of cum and sweat. She had to shut all that out to get to the lowermost floor of the structure.

At the same time, she could hear the ear-splitting screeches of Madelyne’s goblin minions echoing through every corridor. They’d been chasing her since she decked the Goblin Queen in the jaw and started running. They might have been terrifying, but they weren’t very smart. Emma was able to outmaneuver them, weaving through the winding halls, using Belasco’s guidance to get her to her destination.

 _‘You’re almost there, Emma,’_ Belasco told her through a psychic connection. _‘The Pit of Broken Souls should be just up ahead.’_

 _‘That sounds so inviting,’_ Emma replied dryly. _‘Just how is it going to help me get out of here?’_

_‘There’s only so much I can explain. This place was a repository damaged or discarded soul energy. It is here where I gathered the bits and pieces necessary to make Madelyne’s soul.’_

_‘And you did a great fucking job. You’re trapped in some sort of magic coma and I’ve got goblin jizz in my hair.’_

_‘Believe me. I never meant for it to go so horribly wrong. My magic and Sinister’s science…I thought I could combine them both to create a unique being. Most broken souls end up as goblins. Most mutants end up imperfect. Those are Sinister’s words, not mine, by the way.’_

_‘I’m still insulted, but too pissed off to care’_ quipped Emma.

_‘You’ll need to stay that way, I’m afraid. Every breath Madelyne draws deepens a larger perversion between our realms. Everything about her – from her soul to her DNA to the purpose that drives her – it should not be. Neither I nor Sinister are in a position to stop her.’_

_‘Are you going to tell me that I – the White Queen of the Hellfire Club – am the last hope to defeat this crazy bitch?’_

_‘No, but you are in a position to hinder her efforts. Whether it’s out of duty or spite, someone must oppose her. Such chaos and madness cannot…must not persist.’_

It still felt like Emma was just playing a role in someone else’s conflict. She resented being a pawn. She’d worked so hard to rise above the agendas of others. Even if it was only to impose her own, she became the White Queen because she sought her own path to prominence.

That path had changed and with every step she took, it felt like she could never go back. Madelyne defeated the Inner Circle. She nearly broke her body, mind, and spirit. She made it so Emma could never be the queen she once was and that only motivated her even more to fight back. However, doing so meant escaping Limbo and that required her to play a role for Belasco.

She continued following the sorcerer’s psychic guidance, making her way down several flights of stairs and passing through some narrow walkways. Eventually, she arrived at what appeared to be the entrance to a chamber. It was a large wooden door with rusty hinges, looking like it hadn’t been opened in years. It also had an ominous symbol carved into it, resembling a goblin surrounded by a fiery halo.

With the screeches of Madelyne’s goblins drawing closer, Emma tried to open it. At first, it didn’t budge and she instinctively began banging on it.

“Damn it! This damn thing better not be locked!” Emma shouted.

_‘It isn’t. Place your hand on it and close your eyes.’_

“If I weren’t running around naked, reeking of sweat and cum, I’d curse you out, Belasco!”

_‘And I would deserve it.’_

Groaning impatiently, Emma did as the sorcerer asked. Shutting out the cries of the approaching goblins wasn’t easy, but desperation kept her motivated. As the creatures drew closer, she felt a presence in her mind speak through her.

“By the ashes of S’ym, open!” Emma said in a voice that didn’t sound like her own.

Almost instantly, the symbol on the door glowed bright purple and the door opened itself. Emma clutched her head briefly, not at all appreciating Belasco’s exploitation of their psychic connection.

“Aagh! Don’t ever do that again!” she shouted. “Speaking through telepaths like that is _uncomfortable_!”

_‘I’m sorry discomfort is necessary to save your fragile soul, Emma Frost. But I was the one who placed the barrier spell on this chamber. Only I could open it.’_

“I’m still pissed at you!”

_‘Wait a few seconds and let me know if you feel the same way.’_

Her head pounding, still disoriented from the old man’s tricks, Emma turned to see a wave of snarling goblins charging down the corridor. However, before they could make it halfway, a purplish wall of light formed around the open door. When the creatures tried to attack it, they were stopped dead in their tracks. They tried clawing at it, but to no avail.

It finally gave Emma a chance to catch her breath. Looking back at the barrier, noticing that it was the only way in or out, she felt some measure of assurance. However, she still remained skeptical of her tenuous ally.

“Okay, I’m slightly less pissed,” Emma conceded while leaning on a nearby wall for support.

_‘That’ll have to suffice. Now, head over to the pit. From there, your path home will forge itself…relatively speaking.’_

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Emma tried to get more information from Belasco, but he’d gone silent. The psychic connection had disappeared. She didn’t know if he’d purposefully severed it or had just finally passed away. In a place like Limbo, he could’ve suffered any number of fates.

Emma refused to concern herself with someone like Belasco. He was, by his own admission, partly responsible for Madelyne Pryor’s creation. He seemed resigned to his fate. Emma was not yet ready to surrender hers.

“Guess I’m on my own…again,” she mused.

Determined and still very sore from her lurid ordeal, Emma left the goblin hordes to claw at the barrier while she approached the circular pit in the center of the chamber. There wasn’t much to it. The area looked like it had been some sort of arcane research area, complete with rotting tables full of empty containers and dusty books that had mostly decayed. The walls were covered with symbols and etchings, many of which were faded. It was lit only with a few lit torches, some of which looked ready to go out.

There were also signs that the chamber had been the site of some destructive events. Emma also noticed that a sizable chunk of the area had been charred black, possibly during the process that forged Madelyne’s devious soul, as Belasco mentioned. Having dealt with magic-wielders like Selene, she knew how volatile mystical forces could be. She also knew they were capable of immense feats, often at a high price.

Not worrying about that price, she stepped over the debris and stood at the edge of the pit. Looking down into it, she saw only an inky darkness. However, her presence seemed to trigger the volatile forces within. From the darkness, a yellowish light emerged and pool of energy formed before her.

 _“The Pit of Broken Souls has awakened,”_ hissed an inhuman voice. _“A soul not of Limbo is present. Who dares agitate the order of realms?”_

“My name is Emma Frost and I’ll _agitate_ as much as I damn well please,” Emma replied, already annoyed with the pit’s attitude. “Whatever you are, know that I did _not_ come here willingly. I was dragged here by some goblin-loving bitch and fucked like a cheap whore by her minions. You clearly don’t want me here and I want out. So get on with it!”

The light in the pit flickered. She couldn’t tell if there was a presence inside it. For all she knew, she was talking to the mystical equivalent of a voicemail. Looking behind her briefly, she saw Madelyne’s goblins still clawing at the barrier. It looked like it was holding, but she didn’t assume it could hold them indefinitely.

 _“You speak a harsh truth. The foundations of Limbo are already cracking under its weight,”_ the pit replied.

“I’m still waiting to hear why I should care,” said Emma.

_“What you experienced was a perversion. That cannot be denied. However, to simply transport you without recourse would only deepen that perversion. To settle Limbo’s foundations, a price must be paid. Something must be left behind in order for you to move forward.”_

“I don’t suppose seeing me naked would suffice. People pay good money for that.”

_“The price cannot be so crude. In essence, there are two costs…one, you will know before you make it…the other, you will realize in due time.”_

“Are you really trying to _dissuade_ me? After what the Goblin Skank did to me?”

_“No, Emma Frost. I am trying to warn you. Gaze into my power and see that which you must confront. As for the cost yet incurred…that is something you cannot know. Just understand that it will bring you pain…pain that will either destroy you or empower you.”_

It was both ominous and vague. Emma had never been one to pay a price without knowing all the hidden costs. It was part of what made her a capable White Queen, as well as a savvy business-woman.

At the same time, she also understood that extraordinary circumstances warranted extraordinary risks. It was how she’d ascended the ranks of the Hellfire Club in the first place. It looked like she would have to take an even greater risk, just to survive.

“Whatever the cost…I’ll pay it,” Emma said intently, “as long as I make sure it costs Madelyne Pryor _far_ more.”

The energy within the flickered again, intensifying to a point where the entire chamber was bathed in its power. Even the goblins attacking the barrier were taken aback by the display. Emma, however, remained undeterred.

 _“So you have said it…so it will be,”_ the voice in the pit said. _“Gaze into the broken void of souls. Look upon the darkest taints of your soul. If you can stomach your greatest flaws…your gateway to freedom shall open.”_

Emma only hesitated briefly before gazing into the blinding light. Turning back wasn’t an option. She knew, as well as any sentient pit, the sins she’d committed. She’d never let them hold her back before. She didn’t see how it could hold her back in such a desperate moment.

Through the blinding light, an image emerged. She still guarded her eyes for a moment, standing at the edge of the pit, ready to enter as soon as she saw her chance. However, as the scene came together she saw something she didn’t expect.

It started as a string of memories, consistent of the major events throughout her life. From her less-than-ideal childhood in a wealthy Massachusetts town to her mutant powers first manifesting to her ascension in the Hellfire Club, it all played out in vivid detail. It was one particular moment, though, that struck her…one that hit her hardened soul at its most vulnerable point and shattered what remained of the White Queen’s prestige.

“No!” she gasped. “Of all the memories…of all the terrible, deplorable things I’ve done…you had to show me _that_.”

In that moment, Emma Frost did something she hadn’t done in a very long time. She shed tears of sorrow. Hugging her shoulders, her naked body trembling in a state of overwhelming distress, she almost collapsed on the spot.

Then, she heard a familiar voice.

“Emma Frost!” yelled the Goblin Queen, who’d finally caught up with her attacking hordes.

Emma turned around to see Madelyne walk up to the glowing barrier. Her goblin minions eagerly stepped aside. She tried walking through, but the barrier kept her at bay. She still looked upset, her jaw bearing the mark Emma had left when she struck her.

Moments ago, Emma wouldn’t have hesitated to curse the deranged woman in the most profane way possible. Instead, she found resenting the Goblin Queen for a whole new reason.

“You’re officially my first mistake,” Madelyne said to her, “and I’d like to rectify it… _brutally_ , if necessary.”

“Brutal, you say,” Emma said distantly. “You don’t know the meaning of the word.”

“I know you’ve been in touch with Belasco. He’s the only one who could’ve led you here,” she continued. “Open this barrier and maybe…just maybe…I’ll show some modicum of mercy.”

Emma just sneered at the deranged woman, looking frustrated as she stood behind the glowing barrier. Her goblin minions kept trying to claw at it. She doubted it would hold indefinitely, no matter what Belasco had told her. She had to make her choice and she had to make it now.

In front of her was her only way out. Behind her was a walking perversion in the most literal and figurative sense. The Inner Circle had once been a pillar of order and power. Madelyne Pryor just walked in and destroyed it all without a second thought. Ultimately, she ended up destroying much more than that. As Emma gazed into the glowing pit, watching the same scene play out again and again, she came to another painful realization.

“You almost broke me…almost, being a relative turn,” Emma said.

“Spoken like someone with a poor understanding of _relativity_ ,” Madelyne quipped.

“I built up a persona. I aspired to be the White Queen. I had every intention of regaining that title once I escaped. Now, seeing how little it ultimately got me…I cannot go back. I can’t…I _won’t_ ever be that same person again. You took part of that from me. Now, I have to give away the rest.”

Emma took one last look at Madelyne, who remained annoyed and frustrated. She had a feeling that woman was only going to become more unhinged as she pursued her agenda. Having already made quick work of the Hellfire Club, there was no telling what other horrors she could unleash. For the former White Queen, it meant that escaping Limbo wasn’t the same as escaping the Goblin Queen.

“Your soul is as broken as shattered glass. Mine is just darkened by avarice and ego,” Emma said. “I see that now. If I were feeling less callous, I might even _pity_ you.”

“Be very careful with your next words, Emma Frost. You may come to regret them,” Madelyne said in a menacing tone.

“Believe me, I have _far_ greater regrets. Thanks to you, I’ll be leaving those behind. You’re still stuck with your purpose. I’ll _choose_ a new one moving forward. Choice…that’s something you still struggle with, isn’t it?”

“Shut up!” Madelyne barked, banging angrily on the barrier.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” said Emma with a terse grin. “After everything you’ve done to me, expect my choices to frustrate you. You defeated the White Queen when you brought me here. Expect a very different, very _motivated_ woman the next time we meet. Be sure of that!”

With that overt threat, Emma made her fateful choice and jumped into the swirling light of the Pit of Broken Souls. What happened next was a blur of swirling light and obscure perceptions. However, she could still hear Madelyne’s angry cries, along with those of her goblin minions, as she felt herself transported from Limbo. Even after everything she’d endured – the manipulation, the gangbang, and the utter destruction of identity – she found it _very_ satisfying.

* * *

**The Blue Area of the Moon – Lunar Surface**

“Wow. What a beautiful sight,” said Scott in mix of awe and astonishment.

“Which one are you referring to? The Earth or my tits?” asked a humored Jean Grey.

“Both,” he said without hesitation, “and I’d like to keep _appreciating_ that beauty.”

“After everything we’ve done? All the passion we’ve shared? And you _still_ want to make love to me?”

“Put it another way. Many couples have made love all over the world. How many of them have made love on the moon?”

Scott Summers had always been bold in terms of pushing his limits and his abilities to complete a mission. Having access to a cosmic power in the Phoenix Force only made him bolder. His dedication towards loving her and expressing that love seemed to know no bounds in a very literal sense.

The idea of making love on the moon with the Earth setting in the background almost seemed like overkill. Had they not been so _thorough_ in exploring their cosmic abilities, as well as their passions, Jean might have considered tempering her lover’s ambitions. However, beyond being hopelessly attracted to such boldness in a man, the promise of having sex on the moon just had too much appeal.

“You just can’t help but overachieve, can’t you?” Jean teased.

“Are you going to tell me that _doesn’t_ turn you on?” Scott quipped.

“Shut up, kiss me, and let’s take one giant leap in the name of our love!”

With a beaming smile to go along with his glowing red eyes, Scott gladly obliged, kissing her passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jean eagerly kissed back, wrapping her arms around his waist and letting their still-naked bodies press together as they stood upon the dusty surface of the moon. It felt like one of those romantic moments where the line between fantasy and reality disappeared.

The fact that they still had both the desire and ability to make love again was a testament to their cosmic-fueled passions. Before they’d arrived on the moon within the protective halo of the Phoenix Force, they ventured all over the world, taking in sights and making love at every opportunity.

_‘Everywhere and anywhere…to the ends of the world and beyond…I love you.’_

That loving sentiment carried them through many passionate moments in many exotic locations. Scott had laid her down and made love to her atop the Leaning Tower of Pisa, making use of the incline every step of the way.

Jean did the same, lying him on his back and riding his cock while atop the Great Pyramids at Giza. They ended up doing it on all three.

Together, they made their way across various landmarks in Europe, from the coast of Spain to heart of Moscow, Russia. Thanks to the Phoenix Force and some telepathic shielding, they easily found secluded areas in which to express their love.

They didn’t restrict themselves to countries, continents, or time zones, either. With each passionate moment, they sought another in a distant locale.

They flew over the African Savannah, sharing romantic and sensual moments in various clearings they found along the way.

They did it in the steamy jungles of the Amazon, the sounds of animals seeming to cheer them on.

They also did it atop the mountains of the Himalayas, on the summit of Mount Fuji in Japan, under the blazing sun of the Gobi Desert, in the marshlands of Southeast Asia, and along various beaches in remote pacific islands. They even did it on the snowy landscape of Antarctica, melting a good chunk of ice in the process. On the fiery wings of the Phoenix Force, no place was off limits and no limits could hinder their love. That included the moon.

“Take me,” Jean said to him. “On the moon…just you and me…no distractions.”

“In terms of capping off our honeymoon,” Scott said, “I don’t see how we’ll _ever_ top this.”

“I’m sure you’ll keep trying, my love.

“Why? Because I’m such an overachiever?”

“No…because I know you love me just _that_ much.”

He smiled lovingly back at her, caressing her face and drawing her into another kiss. A fresh halo of cosmic fire surrounded their naked bodies, once again reflecting the extent of their passion. While they had needed that cosmic power to fly into space and venture towards the moon, the Blue Area, as it was called, required no such protection.

Only the Fantastic Four had ever visited it, claiming it had once been a test site for an alien race. Jean remembered how Scott and the rest of the original X-men envied them for venturing into space. The idea that they had fulfilled that dream – and done it while naked and empowered by cosmic power, no less – made it even exciting.

 _‘I really do love you, Jean,’_ Scott said through a psychic link as they kissed and embraced one another, _‘no matter where we go, how many times we make love, or how great it feels…I can never put into words how much I love you.’_

 _‘With me, it’s the thoughts that count,’_ she replied, _‘and yours, like you, are beautiful.’_

That sentiment, which felt like it had been inspired by forces beyond the cosmos, intensified the passion between them. Jean could already sense the arousal building between them, both in the form of his stiffening manhood pressing against her leg and the moist heat growing between her thighs. She could sense it through their psychic link too, but there was little need for such subtleties at that point.

From that point, a round of heated foreplay followed. Jean pawed her lover’s chest while he fondled her breasts and butt, just as she’d come to love. They soon reached that special place where their bodies and minds acted in perfect harmony. No words or thoughts were necessary. They were ready to make love again.

Taking full advantage of the low gravity, Scott lifted her up in his arms and laid her down on her back on a clear patch of the dusty lunar surface. He even made sure they had a perfect view of the Earth, a fitting benefit from having a lover with such a tactical mind. He then got on top of her and Jean welcomed him into her loving embrace, spreading her legs and grasping onto his neck.

Their bodies aligned, the tip of his cock pressing against her wet crevice, they paused for a brief moment to take in the moment unfolding before them. After nearly losing each other, they had come so far and poised to venture even further.

“Jean…” he said distantly as he caressed her face.

“Scott…” was all she said back.

No other words were necessary. With another soft kiss, Scott entered her with a focused thrust and their flesh united once more. He was slow and careful, as if it were their first time again. Granted, it was their first time making love on the moon, but compared the many intimate acts they’d shared since embracing the Phoenix Force, it was quite basic.

In that moment, though, it was just what they needed. After traversing the world, exploring the breadth of their passions, and making love in so many ways, there was something refreshing about doing it in a simple missionary position. With her husband on top, thrust his cock into her and her under him, supplementing each movement with her legs and hips, it provided all the intimate bliss they needed.

“Ooh yes!” Jean moaned. “Like that! Make love to me…like that!”

“Mmm…so hot,” Scott said through labored grunts.

She let herself be extra vocal, knowing there was no one who could hear them on the moon. She soaked in every sensation, raking her fingers over her lover’s back and arms. Scott buried his face in her neck, nibbling on her ear as he felt up her hips and waist. With every movement, their bodies rocked. They even managed to kick up some dust, which seemed to bring energy to the desolate landscape.

With the glow of Earth in the background, it was a perfect scene for a pure expression of their love. Jean followed their basic, uncomplicated approach down the path of another orgasm. It came so easily, so much so that it was hard to imagine there had been a time when she and Scott were so reserved with their passions. That time hadn’t been _that_ long ago. Now, their love and their sex life had evolved in profound ways.

“Scott…I’m close!” Jean gasped. “I’m so…so close!”

Her lover reacted by stepping up the pace, shifting his grip to her thighs and holding her legs apart at just the right angle so he could thrust in deep, hitting all those extra-sensitive areas in her womanly depths. When she crossed that final threshold, she grasped her lover’s shoulders and locked eyes with him as she achieved a climax worthy of a trip to the moon.

“Ohhh Scott!” she cried out.

She might have been a little _too_ vocal, even for the moon. Scott didn’t seem to mind, though. She just smiled lovingly at her and watched her writhe in orgasmic bliss.

The physics of ecstasy worked just as well on the moon as they did on Earth. Her toes curled, her back arched, and her inner muscles contracted around his dick in a sweet release of bliss. It was as enjoyable as the many other orgasms she’d had with her husband since their wedding. Having it on the moon just made it more memorable.

“The first orgasm on the moon…wow!” Jean said in her euphoric daze.

“Quite a giant leap, isn’t it?” said Scott with a humored grin.

“You’ll see for yourself, soon enough!”

Jean didn’t linger too long in her orgasmic daze. Scott had once again valued the needs of others before his own, including the pleasure of his lover. Being the loving wife she aspired to be, Jean was determined to return the favor.

Still holding onto her lover’s shoulders, she flipped their naked bodies over so that she was on top while he laid flat on his back. Also, much like her tactically-minded husband, she made sure that he had a perfect view of her naked body and the Earth in the background. If she was going to make love to her husband, she was going to make it a spectacle.

“Wow! I like what I’m seeing so far,” Scott said to her.

“It gets better, my love,” Jean said playfully.

Now straddling his hips, his rigid dick still inside her throbbing folds, Jean began riding him with the same careful, but focused fervor that he’d utilized with her. Moist womanly folds slid effortlessly along hard masculine flesh. Every sensual motion carried meaning along with the pleasure. His loving gaze never diverted from hers, their hands finding one another as they shared an act of cosmic intimacy.

Together, they found just the right balance. After pushing themselves and the limits of their new cosmic perspective, a simple intimate helped complete the evolution of their love. They could soar together through, venturing to the farthest ends of the Earth to explore various acts of passion. They could just as easily celebrate that love together in a quiet, peaceful setting with just their hearts, bodies, and souls to guide them. Being able to complete that process on the moon just felt like a nice bonus.

**_“Life, love, and connection…fully realized and allowed to blossom.”_ **

With the protective halo of cosmic flames surrounding their naked bodies and echoes of their new perspective reverberating through their spirits, Jean drew out her and Scott’s latest round of lovemaking to the utmost. They kept things gentle and loving, emphasizing the quality of every gesture of the quantity of the passion exerted. It made for a slower build towards ecstasy, but when it finally came, it carried with it a special kind of passion.

“Jean…I’m ready,” said Scott, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Me too, Scott,” said Jean with a loving smile.

Their fingers still entwined, Scott strengthened his grip on her as he held on for the final release. Jean kept the pace of their movements steady and thorough, working her tight folds along his length with extra care to evoke just the right kind of stimulation. She watched her husband’s expression contort in preparation for his release. She held his hands close to her chest, placing them on her breasts as she shared with him another intimate release.

“Jean!” Scott cried out as he came with her.

Even in the vacuum of space, the echoes of his voice carried unique meaning. There was something about hearing him cry out her name on the moon that resonated on a personal level. Jean wasn’t sure why, but it didn’t make the feeling any less satisfying.

Still holding her husband’s hands, she shared in the feeling as her lover writhed in orgasmic bliss. That feeling of his rigid cock throbbing inside her womanhood, coating her depths with his fluids, helped give her the push she needed to share another round of ecstasy with him. While wasn’t quite as vocal, she was certain they’d gotten their message across.

“I love you, Jean,” said Scott, short of breath within his impassioned daze.

“I love you too, Scott,” said Jean with a smile as glowing as any cosmic fire.

Smiling back at her, those glowing red eyes of his radiating with so much life and energy, they embraced each other once more and shared a tender kiss. Their intimate flesh parted, but their naked bodies remained entwined. Now lying together on the lunar surface, Jean resting her head on her husband’s chest while he kept his powerful arms around her, they shared a moment of tranquil peace together.

“We really did it. We just made love on the moon,” Scott said in a distant tone.

“Indeed, we did. How’s _that_ for a honeymoon finale?” she said.

“You mean besides the best any newlyweds could ask for? What else is there to say?”

They smiled and shared a content laugh. For a time, they just soaked in the warmth of their naked bodies and admired the stars above. Neither one of them said a word. They were long past the point where they needed to remind or reaffirm the love they shared. Everything that had once held them back – their powers, their feelings, and their insecurities – was just a memory that they could leave behind.

She and Scott had left a lot of things behind since embracing the Phoenix Force. Being on the moon, seeing the Earth from afar in a way few others had, only added to that perspective. It reminded Jean that she and Scott still had a future to build together. It also reminded them that there was still a chaotic world awaiting them when they returned.

“It’s beautiful,” Scott said as he gazed at the Earth, “even after seeing it through ruby-quartz glasses, the whole planet at this distance…it’s beautiful.”

“That, it is,” said Jean, her head still resting on her lover’s chest. “It’s amazing to think that everything and everyone – every friend, enemy, and stranger – are all back there living their lives, not knowing how everything looks from afar.”

“I know. It’s so peaceful from a distance,” he went on, “but we know better than most how fragile that peace really is.”

“We did our part to protect it,” said Jean. “As X-men, we saved the world on more than one occasion.”

“More like several, but who’s counting?”

“I’m sure you’ve kept track in that tactical head of yours,” Jean teased.

“But we aren’t X-men anymore…not in a full capacity, anyways,” Scott said. “We’ve come a long way and grown so much, even before we fell in love. Being together like this, celebrating that love in so many amazing ways…I think it’s safe to say we have a firm grasp on how far we’ve come.”

“Yes, I’d definitely say so,” said Jean with a humored grin.

“That still begs the question, though. What about the future? What will we do with ourselves moving forward?”

That might have been the most pressing question that she and Scott faced. Their love and their connection was secure. Where they went from there was still uncertain. They’d built their lives with the X-men. For a time, Jean even built a life outside the X-men in college. Now, the idea of going back to either just didn’t seem right, given their new perspective.

They remained silent, still gazing up at the Earth and admiring its beauty. New perspectives had given them incredible insight on life, love, and connection. Applying it to a world constantly on the brink of destruction seemed next to impossible, even with a cosmic force. However, there was also a sense of urgency. The power and perspective granted by the Phoenix Force only meant they had a greater responsibility to use it for good.

“I still don’t know, Jean,” said Scott. “Professor Xavier was always the visionary. I was just the loyal soldier and student.”

“Oh come now, Scott. You were more than that,” said Jean.

“I know I tried to be. I embraced that vision and did my part as best I could. Now, with you and the Phoenix Force, I feel like we can do more.”

“We _should_ do more,” added Jean. “That’s what Professor Xavier taught us. It was actually one of his first lessons.”

“But what does that entail?” Scott wondered. “The X-men protect a world full of hate and fear. We trust that they’ll keep protecting it without us. But just protecting something isn’t enough. How do you go about making it better?”

“Well, there’s an awful lot we can do with our power and perspective,” Jean reminded him.

“That’s for sure. What just need a vision of our own for using it. We can’t just get by with regular jobs while our friends fight to save the world. We have to make it worth saving!”

That was the part they were stuck on. Jean could sense Scott struggling with it. She struggled with it, as well. Neither she nor Scott had been dreamers on the same level as Charles Xavier. They’d never been in a position to chart their own dream. Now, they had an incredible opportunity with the Phoenix Force. They just had to figure out what they were going to do with it.

They laid in silence a little longer. Jean was tempted to just rest her eyes for a bit, if only to clear her mind and relax her body. Then, an idea came to her…one that didn’t need a cosmic perspective to appreciate.

“Jobs,” Jean found herself saying, “in a world we helped save…maybe _that’s_ it.”

“What do you mean?” asked Scott.

With renewed energy, Jean rose up from the ground and grabbed her husband’s hand to help him up as too.

“Get up,” she told him. “I have an idea…one we can’t pursue naked, I’m afraid.”

“I’m all for new ideas, but our clothes are back in Vegas,” he pointed out.

“True, but there are _alternatives_ ,” Jean said curtly.

Tapping the power of the Phoenix Force, Jean waved her hand to summon its cosmic flames. In an uncanny display of power, the flames swirled around her naked body briefly. From them, some new attire materialized, consisting of a green and gold body suit with boots, a waist sash, gloves, and a distinct Phoenix emblem on her chest. It wasn’t quite the same as her old X-men uniform, but it had a similar style.

Scott was impressed, clearly approving of the look. Jean smiled back, the cosmic flames still swirling around her body.

“Now, you try,” she told him.

“I doubt I’ll look that good in a skin-tight outfit, but here goes,” he said.

With a similar gesture, Scott waved his hands to summon his own share of Phoenix flames. As with her, they swirled around his naked body briefly before forming a new set of attire. It was similar to hers, consisting of a red and black body suit with a Phoenix emblem on his chest. Unlike her, though, his included a helmet with a red visor similar to the one he wore on missions.

Jean cast him a look of approval, laughing somewhat as Scott admired his handiwork. Wielding the Phoenix was still new to both of them, but he they were learning fast. To use it responsibly and as part of a larger vision, they had to use it in ways beyond their cosmic sex life.

“Not bad,” Jean commented. “It’s more armor than I expected, but it suits you.”

“I’m a good at a lot of things, Jean. Fashion isn’t one of them,” he said with a bemused grin.

“It’ll have to do. Now follow me! To test this idea, we’ll need to find a random mutant in a very specific situation.”

“What kind of situation?” asked Scott.

“Trust me. You’ll know it when you see it!”

With growing excitement, Jean took off in a halo of cosmic flames. Scott quickly followed suit, flying by her side as they made their way back to Earth and all the conflict it contained. There were many ways with which to change the world, especially for two powerful mutants wielding a cosmic force. However, if her idea had merit, the smaller ways might ultimately be more effective.

* * *

**Limbo**

In every realm, torment was relative. What constituted suffering in one didn’t necessarily mean suffering in the other. A realm like Limbo was notorious for skewing the very concept of suffering. In a world dominated by broken souls, it took many forms that depended heavily on circumstances.

However, one concept that remained constant in every realm was that of failure. It didn’t matter what form suffering, ecstasy, or contentment took. Failure left every creature, from gods to insects, with a sense of loss and frustration. Madelyne Pryor had just learned that for herself.

“I should’ve damned your accursed soul even more, Belasco,” said a very frustrated, but still very determined Goblin Queen. “You just _had_ to further complicate your failures. And then, like a goddamn coward, you found a way to escape my wrath.”

She wished Belasco could hear the anger in her voice. Unfortunately, she doubted the empty shell of a body he’d left behind could relay that message. She’d thought she put him in a coma so deep that he wouldn’t wake up until every realm had decayed into oblivion. The old sorcerer had managed to get around her wrath. It was a failure on her part and one she did _not_ intend to repeat.

Still standing in the ruins of Belasco’s former stronghold, she watched what remained of his body disintegrate into dust. Madelyne didn’t doubt for a second that his spirit was still out there, but she sensed he couldn’t do much in his current state. He and Sinister had already failed at making her the mindless, obedient clone they wanted. Given her current abilities, rectifying that failure would be more trouble than it was worth.

That still left her with a purpose to fulfill and a lingering uncertainty on how to pursue it. She’d thought Emma Frost and the resources from the Hellfire Club would be the key. That had been another failure on her part. If she was to complete the goals that had been woven into her soul, she needed a new approach.

Fittingly enough, part of that approach might lie within the ashes of her failure. After the last of Belasco’s ashes disappeared, she turned her attention to her army of goblin hordes and the goblin studs that stood by them.

“You’ve proven capable at certain tasks,” she told them. “I’ll need you to be just as capable in the future as I formulate a new course of action. However, to complete my purpose on my terms, I’ll need more than just minions. I’ll need something more.”

As the Goblin Queen contemplated the possibilities, several of her goblin minions emerged from the structure behind her. Like the loyal creatures they were, they approached with their usual reverence. They also carried with them a small container that held the key to her next move.

“Is this all you could find?” Madelyne asked the undersized creatures.

They nodded and hissed. That was as clear an answer as they were capable of giving.

“I doubt I’ll be able to get more than four or five subjects out of it, but it’s a start,” she said as she casually took the container and held it up. “I still have access to Sinister’s technology. I imagine that Stepford Cuckoo Project he’d been working on with John Sublime will be adequate to make use of this material.”

As she gazed upon the contents of the container, a small glow emerged from within. In the desolate landscape of Limbo, such light might as well have been a shooting star that lit up the night sky. It represented one of the most precious resources for any realm and one she intended to exploit to the utmost.

“I doubt you realize the high price you paid for defying me, Emma Frost,” Madelyn continued. “You’ll know one day. I’ll make certain of that. I’ll also make sure you’re my only failure from here on out. To be what I need to be…I must succeed in aligning the desires of others with my own.”

Confident that Emma Frost would one day regret her choices, the Goblin Queen turned her attention to the other critical item that would aid her in her effort. It was a special drive that she’d taken from Sinister’s lab and kept close by since before attacking the Hellfire Club. Within the small handheld device was data on a few select individuals that Sinister had been monitoring. She didn’t doubt he had plans for them at some point. Now, their destiny would be entwined with hers.

“Thanks to my inept creator, I have everything and _everyone_ I need,” the Goblin Queen said to herself. “They don’t know it yet, but they _want_ to help me forge a new path. By the time I’m done with them, that is _all_ they’ll want!”

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

Every act of bigotry began as a byproduct of tragedy. Sometimes, the tragedy preceded the act. Other times, it led to one. In its worst form, bigotry incurred multiple tragedies while setting the stage for plenty more. Mutants knew that better than most. That included both former and current members of the X-men.

For a young mutant like Sally Blevins, bigotry and tragedy weren’t mutually exclusive. She was no X-man, nor did she aspire to be one. She was just one of the many mutants affected by the hatred and fear the X-men fought against. However, her unfolding tragedy was also a profound opportunity for Jean Grey Summers’ emerging vision for combating bigotry.

“She’s down there, Scott. I can sense her,” said Jean as she and Scott soared over downtown Baltimore in a halo of cosmic flame. “Sally Belevins – or Skids, as her former classmates call her – just turned 15 six weeks ago. That was shortly before her mutant powers manifested…and long before her stepfather started abusing her.”

“That’s terrible,” said Scott as he flew close by. “You picked up all of that by probing her mind?”

“I didn’t probe her mind. She is yelling out for help with her mind. She’s been living on the streets since her mother died by her stepfather’s hand. She’s just one of the many mutants suffering from hate and fear. The Phoenix is drawing us to her because her suffering _can_ be alleviated, but not by inviting her to join the Xavier Institute or offering her a taste of cosmic power.”

“You believe there’s a better way for her?”

“Not better or worse,” Jean said, “just one that offers another path. It’s just a matter of giving her a chance that few others will.”

Jean could tell that Scott was curious, but skeptical. Being such a tactical person, by nature, taking a chance didn’t always sit well with him. She remained certain that he would see the merit of her idea through Sally Blevins.

Armed with both telepathy and the Phoenix Force, she and Scott descended from the heavy clouds that hung over Baltimore. It was a hot and muggy night. A nasty storm was brewing with thunder echoing in the distance. Those living on the streets were in for a rough night, but that didn’t have to be the case for Sally.

After emerging from the clouds, she and Scott tempered the fiery halo surrounding them. If they were to make a good impression on the young woman, they couldn’t arrive with a fiery cosmic bird surrounding them. One of the first lessons Charles Xavier taught them, as X-men, was to approach someone with compassion rather than power. As they flew over the downtown area, Jean sensed many minds navigating the crowded city. However, Sally’s mind found a way to stand out.

_‘Need to find a bridge or something. Don’t think I can handle getting caught in the rain again. Damn it, why did that shelter have to kick me out? All I did was shield myself when some drunk threw a bottle at me. Seriously? One random force field is all it takes these days? It’s not fair!’_

Her thoughts were full of growing desperation and simmering frustration. It was the kind of mentality that others like Magneto often exploited. Sally hadn’t gotten to that point yet. If Jean’s idea worked, then she never would.

“I sense where she’s going,” Jean said as they passed over a large building. “She’s heading towards the bridge near the river. There have been rumors about other run-away mutants residing in that area.”

“I don’t sense anyone there now,” said Scott. “Then again, you have more experience sensing minds than I do.”

“We should meet her there. Remember, we’re not looking to recruit her for something. We want to help her in a way that others haven’t.”

“And you believe this way will work?”

“There’s only one way to be sure.”

With both hope and confidence to guide her, she and Scott flew over several more blocks. Under the cover of darkness and haze, they didn’t draw much attention. That was critical. They couldn’t arrive as X-men or heroes. They had to approach Sally as a fellow mutant.

Finally, they landed in a clearing near a sewer outlet located just below an overpass. It was a dirty, litter-filled area covered in graffiti and rusty scrap metal. It should’ve been the last place for a desperate young mutant to run towards. As the first few rain drops started to fall, she only ran faster. They didn’t have to wait long before she arrived.

“Got to get there before it starts pouring!” Sally said as she hopped over an old fence.

“It’s okay, Sally Belevins,” Jean called out. “You don’t have to sleep in rain tonight.”

“Who’s there?” she gasped as she looked towards her and Scott’s direction. “What…who the hell are you? And what the hell are you wearing?”

The young woman was out of breath, anxious, and had little reason to trust a couple of total strangers, especially when they wore attire adorned with Phoenix emblems. It contrasted significantly with the dirty old clothes she had on. Her shirt looked like it hadn’t been washed in months and her skinny stature hinted that she hadn’t eaten a good meal in quite some time.

Jean and Scott kept their distance, at first. She didn’t approach them, lingering back near the rusty fence she’d just gotten over. She also took a defensive stance, her body suddenly taking on a glowing yellow force field, a clear sign that she had some experience using her mutant powers.

“If you’re looking to star something, I’m warning you!” she shouted. “I’m a mutant and I _can_ defend myself. These force fields stopped my step-father’s fists so they can sure as hell stop you!”

“Please, Ms. Belevins,” said Scott in a diplomatic tone, “we’re not here to fight you.”

“How the hell do you know my name?” she asked.

“Because we’re mutants too,” said Jean. “Just as you can create force fields around your body, I can read minds.”

“So you just read my thoughts without asking?” she spat.

“I apologize, but you’ve been crying out for help with your mind. It’s not easy to ignore, especially when there’s something we can do to help.”

Sally remained skeptical, maintaining a defensive poise. Then, the rain started pouring a bit harder. That only seemed to further dampen her spirits. She was just a girl. She was in no condition to fight and Jean had no desire to let it get that bad.

In a show of both power and compassion, she gestured towards her with her hand. In doing so, she created a telekinetic bubble around Sally that diverted the rain. It was a simple display of her abilities, but it helped ease her concern. She didn’t look too impressed, but she seemed to appreciate not getting soaked by the rain.

“Okay, that’s just slightly better than an umbrella,” Sally said. “That still doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“We don’t need you to trust us. We just need you to listen,” said Jean as she approached the young woman. “My name is Jean Grey-Summers. This is my husband, Scott Summers.”

“I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but in my experience, people don’t approach homeless teenagers without an agenda.”

“I don’t blame you,” said Scott. “There are plenty of others like you out there…kids who are alone, lost, and abandoned.”

“And being a mutant often makes things worse,” said Jean. “People aren’t as inclined to help those they hate and fear.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Sally said bitterly. “Tell me _anything_ that doesn’t remind me of why I ran away or why no one will help me.”

“I don’t doubt you’ve heard it all before. People claim to understand, but they don’t. They try to help, but not in the ways that matter. Not long ago, we might have done the same, but a lot has changed for us. I believe it can change for you too.”

“How? How can _anything_ change for a homeless mutant girl with no money, no family, and three-day-old sandwich for dinner?”

There were already tears forming in her eyes. Even as Jean’s telekinesis protected her from the rain, Sally remained vulnerable. She could sense the anger and hopelessness within her, having nowhere to go and no path to follow. Her life was a tragedy, but it didn’t have to remain as such.

She and Scott briefly exchanged glances. He gave her a simple nod, trusting her to put her idea into action. With a mix of telepathy and the compassion she’d learned under the X-men, she approached the desperate young girl and offered a comforting gesture.

“It’s okay, Sally. What happened to you…what you’ve endured…it’s not your fault,” said Jean.

“Tell that to my dead mother,” she said bitterly, “or the racist asshole who kicked me out of the homeless shelter.”

“Those were tragic circumstances. You didn’t have any say in the matter. Things happened to you, whether it’s being a mutant or being a target for your step-father. You’ve never had an opportunity to choose your own path…to seek something better than fate has given you.”

“Is this where you pretend to offer me an opportunity?” she asked. “One that usually has a hidden cost?”

“We’re not pretending, Sally. We promise,” Scott assured her.

“He’s right,” said Jean. “What we’re doing is a result of many harsh lessons that we’ve had to learn. With hardship comes perspective and from that perspective, we’d like to put you in a position to make your own choices.”

Her hostility slightly waned. Her curiosity had been peaked. Sally finally let down her force field. She looked around at her surroundings for a brief moment. Then, she looked back at her and Scott. She had to know that her current path didn’t have much, in terms of opportunities. Whether by luck or fate, she had one emerging before her eyes.

“Okay, say I hear you guys out,” Sally said. “Knowing my life can’t possibly get more fucked, what sort of _choices_ are we talking about here?”

Jean looked over at Scott, who was already smiling. They’d just completed the hardest part of her idea, convincing an embittered young mutant to give them a chance. If her idea had as much merit as she hoped, then the next part would be much easier.

“Follow me and my husband,” she said, extending her hand to the desperate young woman. “Come with us and we’ll show you!”

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

“We got one more batch of leaky containers over here!” yelled an urgent male voice. “You sure you’re okay, kid?”

“I’m fine. For the ninth time, my powers can protect me,” Sally said, rolling her eyes. “I can handle packages of scary-sounding chemicals.”

“Just making sure,” the middle-aged man replied. “Usually, we need at least 15 guys in hazmat suits to handle stuff like this. Trust me when I say Worthington Industries doesn’t take chemical leaks lightly. We’re not freakin’ Roxxon!”

“Tell you what. I’ll trust you if that check you wrote clears,” Sally replied.

“If it helps, I’ll throw in pancakes and milkshakes at the nearest 24-hour diner. For all the time and frustration you’re saving me, you’ve definitely earned it!”

Sally “Skids” Belevins finally cracked a smile when she heard that. The man, a senior manager of operations at one of Baltimore’s busiest ports, smiled back as he guided her through a sensitive, but necessary process for which her mutant powers proved invaluable. What had begun as an opportunity for her had since become something much more productive.

Earlier that evening, before Jean and Scott had arrived in Baltimore, a ship carrying hazardous chemicals arrived at the port just as the storm rolled in. Choppy seas and crowded sea lanes had resulted in several containers breaking under the strain, causing leaks that forced an immediate evacuation of the area. It shut down an area of the port that couldn’t stay shut down for long. That was where Jean saw both an opportunity and a way of cashing in an old favor from her old teammate, Warren Worthington III.

The deal was simple. She and Scott approached the beleaguered operations manager and introduced her to Skids. She briefly demonstrated her powers, showing that her miniature force fields could protect her from hazardous chemicals. Instead of waiting for a crew to arrive, she could help move the containers to a truck. In exchange, they would pay her a generous sum and give her a chance to get a stable job, complete with a better living situation.

The operations manager wasn’t too excited about the idea at first. He didn’t come off as an anti-mutant bigot, but he didn’t seem inclined to trust some homeless teenage mutant. A mix of desperation, as well as a personal call from Warren Worthington III that Jean had arranged, helped him come around. Already, Jean could see a new vision for her and Scott’s future taking shape.

“This is working almost too well,” Scott commented as they watched from afar.

“I know. You haven’t had to blast anything yet. It must be confusing,” Jean said with a tease.

“I don’t mind. In fact, I could get used to it,” he said with a bemused grin. “We helped that girl by doing more than just comforting her in her time of need. We gave her a chance to use her powers in a new way…one that help her build a new life.”

“A job that makes use of her skills combined a decent paycheck that can fund a new life,” Jean added. “You’re right. When you put it like that, it _does_ make too much sense.”

“And it’s working,” said Scott as he watched Sally load the last faulty container into a sealed truck. “She’s even giving people who work here a reason to appreciate mutants. How often does that happen?”

“Not often enough,” Jean said, “but what if it happened more frequently?”

That wasn’t a question as much as it was a dare to dream bigger. Watching Sally finish the job, wipe the sweat from her brow, and get a grateful round of applause from a few anxious dock workers offered a glimpse of what was possible with a new perspective. As X-men, she and Scott had focused so much on just saving the world. The idea of building something greater had never crossed their minds.

It might have been another insight from the Phoenix Force, a cosmic being of both destruction and creation. It could’ve also just been common sense that no one had thought to exercise in a world filled with bigotry, fear, and mutant-hunting robots. Regardless of how much sense it made, the results were there for all to see.

“Done!” Sally called out after securing the truck. “The lock is engaged, like you said. The packages are ready to roll out.”

“That’s just plain uncanny,” the operations manager said. “Kid, do you have any idea how much time, money, and frustration you saved us? Thanks to you, I might actually get home in time to cook breakfast for my kids.”

“I’m suck at math so I’ll just use my imagination,” she said as she let down her force field.

“I’m not going to lie. I had doubts…serious doubts. But having a mutant like you on payroll, one who can come in and get into dangerous places like this…I don’t think you can put a dollar sign on that.”

“Maybe not, but it couldn’t hurt to try,” Sally said half-jokingly.

“Believe me, I’ll try,” the man said, “but I doubt Old Man Worthington will need much convincing. Billionaires like saving money last I checked. I doubt they care if mutants are involved.”

That sentiment seemed to resonate with Sally as much as the older man. After the truck was sealed and she returned to the safe zones located near the main gate, the man eagerly extended his hand in thanks. Sally still hesitated briefly, having had little reason to trust others to that point. She still shook it, though. Jean and Scott had given her both an opportunity and a new perspective on being a mutant. Now, she’d chosen to see where it led.

The rain was still pouring hard over the city, but their spirits had never been higher. What started as an idea had become very real. Jean cast a friendly smile towards Sally, who joyously waved back at them. She and Scott continued to marvel at what they’d just seen. Looking over towards Scott, she could already tell that the tactical part of his brain was working overtime.

“That man is right,” Scott commented. “Warren’s dad may be a tool, but he’s still a businessman. If one mutant can save him money or produce a little extra, he’s not going to care.”

“I doubt other billionaires feel differently,” Jean commented.

“As far as I’m concerned, this is a perfect proof-of-concept. We found a mutant in need, like we often did with the X-men. Then, we found a situation where they could use their powers in a way that’s productive for humans _and_ mutants.”

“It also helps that Warren constantly complained at how his father pinched pennies on shipping costs. Finding one instance where it cost him wasn’t nearly as hard as I’d thought.”

“It might be the first time Warren’s complaining actually helped,” Scott went on. “He even mentioned he would personally get Sally a full-time job dealing with hazardous materials, complete with benefits and a new home.”

“And I didn’t even need to sweet-talk him like I used to,” Jean teased.

“There’s a lot to gain for both sides,” he said, his voice getting more serious. “Professor Xavier can fight for a world where mutants and humans co-exist, but to create a world where they can _prosper_ …that’ll take something more.”

It sounded like he was formulating a battle plan for an important mission. That was usually when Scott Summers was at his finest. Jean had always admired that about him. It was even a turn-on in some cases. Even in the pouring rain, the energy and passion with which he approached new challenges showed.

As Sally rode off with her new friends and co-workers, Scott began pacing in a clearing near one of the empty containers. Jean sensed his mind racing faster than any cosmic force. When he finally stopped, he had an excited look on his face that boded well for the next phase of their lives.

“Scott, I can tell you’re about to burst at the seams,” Jean said. “Tell me what you’re thinking because this was just an idea. You’re the one who usually comes up with the plans.”

“This isn’t just a plan, Jean. It’s a _vision,_ ” he said. “Imagine something similar to the X-men, but focused less on saving the world and more on helping it work.”

“Sounds like you’ve already worked out all the details,” she said with a humored grin.

“It’s not just a place or a team or a random collection of mutants,” he went on. “It’s a mission for humans and mutants alike. We find mutants who need opportunities. We find people, places, and companies who have those opportunities. Their powers give them unique talents. Some can use them to save the world. Others can use them to earn a decent paycheck.”

“I want to say that sounds uncanny, but cosmic insight has already skewed those standards considerably.”

“We just need to give that mission a name and a vision that others can rally behind…something like the X-men, but with more than just peace in mind.”

Scott was on a roll, but he clearly wasn’t done. Jean swore she could see the glint in his eyes behind his ruby quartz visor. With growing anticipation, she watched him formulate a course of action as only a former leader of the X-men could.

Tapping some of the Phoenix Force’s powers for himself, which he was learning to master, he summoned a few balls of cosmic flame and directed them to the muddy ground. Using it and a bit of his optic blasts, he created a familiar symbol in the ground.

“Professor Xavier will keep saving the world with the X-men,” Scott said. “When it comes to creating something greater, that’s where we’ll do our part.”

“As what?” Jean asked as she gazed upon the symbol. “The unofficial job counselors for mutants?”

“Think _bigger_ than that,” he said as he stood next to her. “Not the X-men…not a superhero team…an organization that makes connections to improve lives.”

“Life, love, and connection…in the form of a company,” said Jean as she connected the dots as well.

“Not just any company…X-Corp!”

When he said it out loud, it all fell into place. Scott even added extra emphasis to it by using his optic blasts to add more details to the symbol, making it look less like an emblem from their old uniforms and more like a logo in the mold of a company. It was akin to taking the perspective they’d gained from the Phoenix Force and turning it into a tangible plan.

It made so much sense. It felt so right. Looking down at the symbol and back at her husband, Jean felt a new kind of excitement. First, she and Scott had escaped the burdens of the past. Then, they began embracing the present as husband and wife. Now, they had a vision for the future that they could share with more than just each other.

“X-Corp,” Jean found herself saying, already embracing her husband, along with the name. “Connecting the perspective of the present with that of the past…I like it!”

“We’ll need a more detailed plan, a base of operations, and investors other than Warren,” Scott said, his mind still racing, even as he embraced her. “There’s so much we’ll have to do…so much we’ll be able to do.”

“We’ll find a way. We’ll succeed,” Jean said confidently. “It’ll be a better future for mutants, and, us. And we’ll build it together.”

“Together!” her love affirmed.

Brimming with hope and excitement, they shared a celebratory kiss under the pouring rain. Like Charles Xavier before them, they dared to dream. Thanks to their newfound perspective and the cosmic power that came with it, they were poised to build that dream. They’d come so close to losing one another. Now, their love and their future was more promising than ever.

**_‘Life, love, and connection…mending the wounds of a wounded past and charting a course for a better future. The flames of creation have never burned brighter. However, all fire requires fuel. Will ash from that fuel eventually subsume that flame? Only time will tell.’_ **

 

* * *

**Hellfire Club Manor – Two Years Later**

“Ungh! I’m…I’m back,” groaned a weak, shivering Emma Frost.

It was like awaking from the longest nightmare, emerging from a dark, desolate domain like Limbo. The only difference was the nightmare had really happened. Emma Frost really had ventured into a world where dread, despair, and terror took tangible forms. Now, having escaped the grasp of the Goblin Queen and followed the guidance of Belasco, she’d returned to her world.

However, she was hardly the same White Queen she’d been before.

_‘You almost broke me, Madelyne Pyror. You and the rest of Limbo…you came so close, but I didn’t let you. I took your worst and spat in your face. You left your mark, but I’m still alive…and still very pissed.’_

It still took a moment to sink in. For a brief moment, she hugged her shoulders and caught her breath. She was still naked, parts of her body still reeling from the Goblin Queen’s lurid torment. Cold air blowing over her exposed skin sent shivers through her body. It was still a welcome change from where she’d come.

After jumping into the pit, it felt like she’d fallen off a cliff, plunging into a vast abyss of radiant energy. She saw and felt things that tore at her very soul. Even for someone who had clawed her way to the top of the Hellfire Club, it had been a strenuous journey. She still made it back in one piece, relatively speaking.

When she landed on a cold floor with a hard thud, the energy stopped and so did the visions. Upon opening her eyes, she found herself in semi-familiar territory.

“This…isn’t the Hellfire Manor I remember,” said Emma.

Still breathing heavily, she picked herself up and took in her surroundings. Near as she could tell, she was in the right place. She recognized some of the décor from Selene’s dungeon. However, there had been considerable changes since her trip the Limbo…too many to lend much comfort.

It appeared as though the whole area was being renovated. The walls and ceilings had been torn up in various places. Construction equipment and assorted debris littered the area. There were no signs of Selene’s various instruments of torture or Shaw’s obsession with Victorian architecture. All the distinct features of the Hellfire Club had been removed, leaving little more than the core structure.

It was a somewhat inglorious way for the once-powerful Inner Circle to fall, but Emma didn’t bother getting hung up on it. She was more curious about what had transpired. As she walked around the messy room, she quickly surmised the whole building was being torn down and rebuilt.

“How long was I gone?” she wondered. “Either Hellfire’s enemies knew some damn good contractors or something else is at work.”

Emma searched the messy structure for more clues, venturing through a torn down wall and into a hallway that had been stripped to the core structure. Upon reaching the nearest window, she gazed outside to see the familiar New York City skyline. She noticed it was late at night and a thunderstorm was raging outside.

“New York,” she said with a measure of relief. “I’ve never been so happy to see this overpriced, overrated city in my life.”

It was an upgrade, compared to Limbo. Compared to where she’d just come from, it might as well have been paradise. It set some of Emma’s concerns at ease.

Then, as she stood near the window, she noticed something crumbled up next to a stack of drywall. It looked to be a discarded newspaper. As soon as she saw the front page and the date, another piece of the infuriating puzzle fell into place.

“Two years!” Emma exclaimed as she picked up the paper. “I’ve been gone for two fucking years?”

Relief turned to frustration. While the time lapse explained the condition of the building, it also revealed that the Goblin Queen had found another way to screw her over. It was one thing to torment her with sex, pleasure, and gangbangs. Taking two years of her life away from her – and possibly much more, knowing that woman – only added to her resentment.

“That redheaded bitch just keeps finding new ways to screw me,” Emma fumed as she crumpled up the newspaper and threw it aside. “If she thinks throwing me two years into the future will do anything other than inconvenience me, she’s got another thing coming!”

The former White Queen was already running through the various logistics that awaited her. Other than getting a clean pair of clothes, she had to check in with her hedge fund and her assets to make sure nobody had taken them. She wasn’t too worried about that, though. Everyone in the Hellfire Club had contingency plans to protect their wealth in case they went missing. At worst, she would just have to pay some lawyers to tell the world that she’d been lost at sea for two years.

That was still the easy part. Even if she had all her wealth and power, Emma Frost had a new outlook on how to use it. The Hellfire Club was gone. Her aspirations as White Queen were no longer relevant. She had a new mission in life and a big part of that was getting her revenge on the Goblin Queen.

_‘It would be so easy, regaining access to my money and using it to rebuild. I could probably start my own Inner Circle with me at the top, surrounded by pawns and servants who would do my bidding on a whim. Not long ago – definitely two fucking years ago – I would’ve jumped at that chance without a second thought. Now, things are different. Who I am, what I want, and what I intend to do…it’ll never be the same.’_

Still gazing out over New York, the former White Queen continued to fume. She knew she wanted to get back at the Goblin Queen, but how to go about that remained. She barely knew anything about her, aside from what Belasco had revealed. If she was to get back at her, she had to learn more about her. She might also need allies.

As she pondered her next move, something else caught her eye. Not far from where the newspaper had been, she saw a stack of papers that looked like plans and brochures. Emma Knew a thing or two about real estate so she recognized an investment package when she saw it. However, what caught her eye wasn’t the symbol on the front page or the mission statement etched on the cover. It was the photo of a familiar-looking redhead, standing proudly next to a man in a suit with ruby-quartz glasses.

“Jean Grey-Summers and her husband Scott,” she read from the caption of the photo, “the founders and visionaries of X-Corp, the most successful non-profit in the world and a beacon of hope for human/mutant relations. I guess a lot _can_ change in two years. She better be ready for more. Once she finds out about the Goblin Queen, she’ll either be my second worst enemy or my most important ally.”

* * *

**The End**

**AN: This marks the end of the first book of The Erotic Phoenix Saga. What did you think? Are you up for a second? What would you like to see? Please tell me! Don’t forget to leave a comment or shoot me an email. I appreciate all the kind words and support this series has garnered thus far. I hope it continues. Until then, take care and best wishes!**


End file.
